Un nuevo comienzo juntos
by Yoloswagy
Summary: No es triste que la persona que amas este con otro, sino que es triste que nunca tuviste el valor de decirle lo que sientes... Modern AU, hiccstrid, Pasen y lean :D Chao Chao
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Holaaa chicos como están…. Si están bien que bueno y si no pues…. Ni modo:p, les traigo un nuevo fic:D, ojala y les guste ;) los dejo en 3….2…..1…. PUM**

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

Después del evento de Navidad, hipo y los chicos tuvieron que ir a otros lugares durante dos años, pero en esos dos años todo cambiaba, Astrid tenía un novio, por lo que quería evitar que hipo se enterara, que aunque era su amigo, ella todavía lo quería más que eso, pero no lo quería admitir, pero hipo no tardo nada en enterarse de que Astrid ya tenía a alguien así que todo cambio en el, hipo en cámaras fingía estar feliz y alegre como antes, pero fuera de ellas era sarcástico todavía, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste.

La banda estaba en su jet en camino hacia Estados Unidos, los chicos estaban haciendo sus cosas, pero hipo estaba observando por la ventana del avión.

-Escuchen chicos estamos a punto de llegar- dijo Carlos el piloto

-Gracias Carlos- dijo hipo quien fue el único en responderle

Cuando el jet aterrizo todos bajaban con sus maletas y se dirigían hacia el Hotel donde se hospedarían, cada quien tenía un cuarto de lujo, Alan al entrar al suyo lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue dormir, Jorge entro al suyo y pidió una pizza, y Robert pues…. Se tomó selfies, pero hipo fue a tomarse una ducha y cuando salió se vistió para ir a caminar un rato.

Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, con una camisa de vestir blanca, junto con unos zapatos negros, y tenía aretes negros, y lo que dejaba su "firma" su cabello des ordenado

Hipo cuando salió, se fue a caminar a despejar su mente, primero empezó a dar vueltas por un parque que estaba cerca y se sentó en una banca, saco su celular y abrió Facebook, ya que había una zona de wifi, al abrirlo tenía un mensaje era de su amiga brutilda, cuando lo abrió decía:

"Hola hipo, ¿Cómo estás?"

A lo que él le respondió- "pues.. más o menos tilda, ¿y tú?"

"Bien bien…. ¿Aun la extrañas verdad?"- le contesto su amiga

"Si, demasiado :/"- le contesto el

"pues…no sé qué hacer"- le respondió tilda

"bueno, me tengo que ir, hablamos mañana"- le dijo hipo guardando el celular y yéndose de allí.

Cuando llego al hotel ya era noche, y decidió dormirse.

Pasaron los días y llego la hora del concierto, toda la banda ya estaba en el escenario, y la gente estaba gritando de emoción, cuando hipo levanto la mano todos guardaron silencio, y comenzó a cantar.

Alan: **Me dicen por ahí  
La música es alimento  
Del amor siendo hasta el cimiento  
De la vida**

**Entonces sería yo  
Aquel pasado de peso  
Romántico hasta el hueso  
¡Qué ironía!**

Hipo: **Mas todo es al revés  
Le escribí más de 310 canciones  
Y nada cambia aquí  
Sigo de infeliz, buscando soluciones**

Robert, y Jorge: **Y me encantaría caer, no sólo tropezar,  
Por alguien que realmente aprecie mi cantar  
No quiero ser aquel que ya desperdició  
La vida entera haciendo tonto al corazón  
Ni modo, ese soy yo**

Hipo: **Me dicen por ahí  
Que lo único necesario  
Realmente extraordinario  
Es el amor  
Entonces cambiaré  
O dejaré el canto y a mi guitarra  
Pues no me ha servido de nada  
Ahora leo...**

Alan: **Mas todo sigue igual  
La lectura más capaz no me servirá  
Y es que la verdad no he podido conjugar  
El verbo amar**

Robert, y Jorge: **Me encantaría caer, no sólo tropezar  
Por alguien que realmente aprecie mi cantar  
Y tengo tanto amor más no donde depositar  
Pues todo recipiente ocupado está,  
Así ¿cómo no fallar?**

Alan: **Me encantaría caer, no sólo tropezar  
Por alguien que realmente aprecie mi cantar  
De esta enfermedad, pequeña dosis soledad  
¿Acaso soy el único que vive mal?  
Así todo no falla...**

Hipo: **No puedo abandonar mi único manjar, mi único alimento,  
Mas no quiere decir que esta cicatriz sea sólo un recuerdo...**

Cuando dejaron de tocar, toda la gente empezó a gritar de emoción, y muchas cosas más, como ese era un concierto en televisión abierta dos rubias estaban viendo el concierto con sus novios

-Muy buena canción- dijo Gustavo el novio de Astrid

-Si… muy buena- dijo Astrid sin verlo

-¿Cuál creen que canten ahora?- pregunto Kevin el novio de brutilda

-Pues…. Yo quiero que canten una padre- dijo brutilda abrazando a su novio

**En el concierto…**

-¿Cual cantaremos hipo?- pregunto Alan

-Hmmm…. Dile a la luna- dijo hipo

-pero la luna no habla- dijo Alan sin entender

-Vamos a cantar dile a la luna- dijo hipo

-oooo, bien pero, tendrás que cantarla tú, porque pues…. Es par una persona, nosotros solo tocaremos los instrumentos- dijo Alan

-Bien- dijo hipo subiendo al escenario

Alan al subir le quito el micrófono a hipo y hablo- Esta canción la cantara hipo, esta dice que fue escrita para una persona- dijo Alan recibiendo un golpe por parte de hipo

-Bueno…. Esta canción se llama… dile a la luna- dijo hipo

Hipo: **Es mil y tantos ve y dile a la luna que no voy a volver va,  
Cuéntale que no regresare nunca (jamás),  
Que es mi despido de verdad (adiós),**

**Ya no quiero tus besos ni tus abrazos,  
Por fin yo decidí, no hacerte caso ni seguir tus pasos,  
Tus fotos yo ya las rompí, pienso olvidarme de ti por  
fin lo decidí,  
Estoy harto de ser el que te pida perdón, el que te implore,  
El que te busca, el que le rompes el corazón, estoy harto de ti,  
De tus mentiras, para mí desde hoy no existirás,  
Desde hoy no te amare, ya no eres mi querida,  
Solo eres la razón de que mi corazón tenga tantas  
Heridas, suspiros tantos di por ti, tanto que te llore  
ahora llórame a mí,  
No digas que me extrañas porque sé que solo son patrañas,  
Tú me dañas y me engañas, tus mentiras  
Como telarañas, me atrapan y me hacen llorar,  
Ve y dile a la luna que ya no voy a regresar,  
Adiós hoy me despido de verdad,  
Espero no verte querida nunca jamás...**

**Dile a la luna que no voy a llegar  
Que no me espere dormiré en otro lugar  
Dile a la luna que no voy a llorar  
Que a pesar de lo que dije la voy a olvidar  
Dile a la luna que no voy a llegar  
Que no me espere dormiré en otro lugar  
Dile a la luna que no voy a llorar  
Que a pesar de lo que dije la voy a olvidar**

**Dile a la luna que no soñare con ella,  
Que no seré su caballero ni ella mi bella doncella,  
Que encontré a otra princesa que me supo valorar,  
Una princesa que me quiere y que en verdad me quiere amar,  
Dile a la luna que mi corazón ya no está roto,  
Y que si quiere verme que vea una foto,  
Porque ya no volveré está decidido,  
Porque ya no creo en cuentos de hadas, ni en las  
Flechas de Cupido, porque yo no daré mi corazón sin  
otro a cambio,  
Y como tú no tienes corazón estaré a salvo,  
Ella me quiere, tú me querías, yo te amaba tú  
Me mentías, a diario pienso en esos días de melancolía,  
Que decías mil mentiras,  
Quien diría que no me querías**

**Dile a la luna que no voy a llegar  
Que no me espere dormiré en otro lugar  
Dile a la luna que no voy a llorar  
Que a pesar de lo que dije la voy a olvidar  
Dile a la luna que no voy a llegar  
Que no me espere dormiré en otro lugar  
Dile a la luna que no voy a llorar  
Que a pesar de lo que dije la voy a olvidar**

**Dile a la luna que no voy a regresar  
Que no me espere (jamás)**

**Dile a la luna que no voy a llegar  
Que no me espere dormiré en otro lugar  
Dile a la luna que no voy a llorar  
Que a pesar de lo que dije la voy a olvidar  
Dile a la luna que no voy a llegar  
Que no me espere dormiré en otro lugar  
Dile a la luna que no voy a llorar  
Que a pesar de lo que dije la voy a olvidar…**

Todo el público dio un grito de que si les gusto, a lo cual hipo solo se fue sin decir nada

**En casa de Astrid**

-wow, esa canción es nueva- dijo brutilda

-Sí, nunca los había escuchado cantar esa…..¿y a que se refirió el otro con que era para una persona?- pregunto el otro poniendo su cabeza sobre la de Astrid

-N…no lo se- dijo Astrid viendo la tele

Ya habían pasado dos horas y el concierto acabo, todos se fueron de la casa de Astrid excepto su novio

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si vamos al concierto de Night Fury cuando vengan aquí a Londres- le dijo Gustavo abrazándola por la espalda, y dándole un beso en el cuello.

-pues… si, ¿Por qué no?- le dijo ella dándose la vuelta para darle un beso en los labios

-Bueno ya me voy preciosa, te veo después- dijo Gustavo abriendo la puerta y yéndose de allí, pero no sin antes darle un beso a su novia

Cuando Astrid se quedó sola, se fue a su habitación y se dejó caer a su cama, cuando un recuerdo fugas le llego a la mente, recordó un collar de un dragón en roscado en sí, y una voz diciéndole "Feliz navidad My lady".

-Hipo…..-susurro para sí misma, quedando dormida

**Con hipo y los chicos**

Todos estaban en una limosina que se dirigía hacia el hotel, en un silencio muy incómodo, hasta que Alan hablo.

-Pues…. Nos fue bien- dijo Alan

-Sí, la verdad, no creí que viniéramos aquí- dijo Robert observando todos los edificios iluminados.

-Y….,¿Para quién era la canción hipo?- pregunto Jorge

-…Astrid- dijo en un susurro, para después bajarse del auto ya que habían llegado

Todos quedaron medio sorprendidos, no sabían que él todavía la extrañaba…. Bueno menos Alan, él ya sabía eso.

Cuando hipo llego a su habitación, le puso seguro a la puerta, y agarro su celular, y marco, cuando al otro lado de la bocina se escuchó una voz.

-¿hola?- pregunto la voz femenina

-¿hola?...A…Astrid- dijo hipo

**Continuara….**

**Y bueno chicos ¿qué les pareció?, si se preguntan…. Sip esta es la secuela del especial de navidad, ¿creían que ya iban a ser novios luego luego?, pues no… tardaran mucho en eso:p, ojala y lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute haciéndolo:D, Nos leemos luego Chao Chao:D**

**Pd. Las canciones son: "Romance en re sostenido de pxndx" y "Dile a la luna de Santa rm"**


	2. El tiempo cambia a las personas

**Olaaa chicos ¿Cómo están?, yo bien:D, bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo nuevo y… largo, más de lo normal :p ojala y les guste, a y hubo un comentario que la verdad me alegro que compartiera su opinión ;) la verdad no me afecta, de hecho me esforcé en hacer los detalles, pero pues di lo mejor de mi :D ojala y lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute haciéndolo Los dejo en 3….2….1…. ¡PUM!**

-¿hola?, A…Astrid- dijo hipo

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto ella del otro lado de la bocina

-so…soy hipo- dijo hipo pensando que había sido una mala idea haberle llamado.

Hipo, quería hablarle para decirle lo que siente por ella y a ver si podría haber una oportunidad.

-¿hipo?-pregunto ella-¿enserio eres tú?- pregunto sin creérselo

-Si, bueno…solo te quería llamar para decirte que…- pero Astrid lo interrumpió

-Hipo….-dio un pequeño suspiro para después hablar- se para que me estas llamando, y…no, lo nuestro no funcionara- dijo como con tristeza

-Pero…. Astrid…- dijo pero Astrid siguió hablando

-No, hipo….yo…yo ya tengo a alguien…yo….yo lo amo y el a mí- dijo llorando

-Bien…..-dijo hipo triste con el corazón roto

-Bien…-dijo ella seria del otro lado de la bocina

-Adiós- dijo hipo terminando la llamada

Cuando hipo colgó el teléfono ella dijo en un suspiro- adiós- después de eso apago su celular, y se acostó en su cama, para esperar el día siguiente.

Pero hipo… él estaba devastado, era la primer mujer que había amado y nunca le dijo lo que sentía, por el enojo consigo mismo y tristeza, arrojo su celular hacia alguna parte de la habitación, y después se sentó en la cama, poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que antes tenían un brillo que transmitían tranquilidad, ahora eran unos ojos…. Unos ojos que perdieron su brillo, que ahora reflejaban soledad, y tristeza.

Al día siguiente hipo no durmió nada por estar tan devastado, trato de dormir pero le era inútil conciliar el sueño, era demasiado para él. Luego de estar un rato echado en la cama, alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Quién es, y que quiere?- pregunto hipo con voz ronca

-Ehmm… soy Robert, hoy tenemos que ir a una entrevista ¿recuerdas?- le dijo al otro lado de la puerta

-No… no me dijeron nada- dijo hipo levantándose poco a poco

\- A si cierto….. se me olvido…. Bueno prepárate por que iremos a una entrevista para una revista internacional- dijo Robert yéndose de allí

-Ahhhh- dijo con frustración- bien….- se levantó y se fue a dar una ducha, cuando salió de la ducha se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla, con una playera de manga larga de color negra, y se puso unos tenis pirma color negro con blanco, y se puso sus aretes negros, y para que no vieran sus ojeras se puso unos lentes de sol; cuando estuvo vestido, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a recepción para encontrarse con los chicos esperándolo.

-Vaya, hasta que saliste- dijo Jorge quien vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla claro, con una playera azul y una chaqueta del mismo color y unos tenis converse negros.

-Si si pero estoy aquí ¿no es así? dijo hipo de mala gana

-Oye hipo, etemm….. ya vamos tarde- dijo Alan quien acababa de llegar, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, con una camisa blanca, y tenis pirma de color negros, con un arete negro del lado derecho.- me dijeron que después de la entrevista iríamos a Londres- dijo Alan

-me da igual- dijo hipo cortante

-oye…¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Robert acercándose a él, quien estaba vestido con una playera roja, y pantalón negro, con unos converse negros.- te estoy notando muy.. apagado- dijo Robert

-Nada…. Solo…vámonos- dijo hipo yendo hacia su moto negra con franjas rojas.

-Bien- dijo Robert yendo hacia la limosina- no viene dijo Robert a Jorge y a Alan

-No, yo iré en mi carro- dijo Alan yendo hacia el estacionamiento

-yo si- dijo Jorge metiéndose a la limosina, quien arranco cuando Jorge entro.

Hipo, como fue el primero en haberse ido del hotel, llego a donde se iniciaría la entrevista, era un edificio que parecía pequeño, pero cuando entro en este era enorme por dentro, pero cuando entro fue recibido por muchos "flash" de las cámaras, y llego alguien a indicarle en donde se debía de poner, segundos después llego la limosina, quienes bajaron Robert y Jorge, y seguido de la limosina, llego un Mitsubishi Lancer amarillo con negro y rines amarillos, quien de este bajo Alan, lo estaciono a lado de la moto y entro al lugar, cuando todos estuvieron presentes, comenzó la entrevista.

-Disculpen, Night Fury, ¿en dónde será su siguiente concierto?- pregunto un reportero

-Pues…. El siguiente concierto será en dos meses, no les diré en donde porque quiero tenerlo de sorpresa- dijo hipo serio

-Señor hipo, ¿Qué opina del insulto que recibió de la banda Berserker?- pregunto un reportero

-ehmm….¿perdón?- pregunto hipo desconcertado- ¿qué insulto?- pregunto hipo

-Pues, el video está en todas partes, y creí que ustedes ya lo habían visto – dijo el reportero

Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego preguntaron- ¿y de quien es la canción?- pregunto Alan serio

-de la banda llamada "la muerte roja"- dijo el reportero- si quiere le podemos enseñar el video y pues….. Después responde mi pregunta- dijo el reportero buscando la canción en internet

-Haber, enséñalo- dijo Jorge

-Aquí está, se llama… si te vienen a contar- dijo el reportero reproduciendo la canción.

En el video se mostraba a Dagur saliendo de una puerta con un arma en mano.

**(rap)**

**Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí  
Diles que sí, que yo te dije que sí fui  
Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí  
Diles que sí, que yo te dije que sí fui**

**Ahora es el momento, demuestre que es violento  
Que sí le vale verga y que trae un armamento  
Que su gente lo respalda pa' las drogas y las armas  
Y que aparte trae un buen adiestramiento**

**Que se habla con el ejército no es cierto  
Que se habla con los azules no es cierto  
Que se entiende con la maña, que muerde como piraña  
Y si piensa que me apaña, eso no es cierto**

**El momento, el momento es ahora  
No a la hora de la hora, porque luego no le atora  
Se lo digo de "cora", como tú he mirado varios  
Que se pintan de sicarios y resultan lo contrario**

**Dicen que son de barrio, que fueron pandilleros  
No tienen expediente, ya chequé, son puro pedo  
Pa' hacerlo verdadero nomás se ocupa huevos  
Quizá nacer de nuevo, pero no ser embustero**

**Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí  
Diles que sí, que yo te dije que sí fui  
Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí  
Diles que sí, que yo te dije que sí fui**

**No se pinte de pelón si viene del reggaetón  
Justin Bieber trae tatuajes y eso no lo hace cabrón  
Panochón, a ver, diga que es de a neta  
Que la calle lo respeta y que su lírica es honesta**

**Que no es otra muñeca, como Daddy Yankee  
Él llegó de jefe y al final tiró la barbie  
Diga que es un gánster, diga que es malandro  
Perra, como quiera nadie lo baja de liandro**

**Actitud de chango, de todos se columpia  
A todos nos menciona y a todos nos la chupa  
Pambazo en la nuca al estilo de los guachos  
Por acá en el norte se le llama chiricuazo**

**Te evitaré muchacho, sin hacerte promoción  
Lo que hizo en caricatura yo lo hice después del show  
Pregúntale al Snoop con quién se fumó la mota  
Cállate la boca y toma lo que te toca**

**Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí  
Diles que sí, que yo te dije que sí fui  
Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí  
Diles que sí, que yo te dije que sí fui**

**Tira tu liriquilla tú solito contra mí  
O si quieres todo el team, yo llegué a ponerle fin  
Aquí nadie va a morir, aquí nadie va a sangrar  
Es sólo cuestión de rap, como Biggie con 2Pac**

**Risa es lo que dan, copian como cantan  
Las letras se roban, como llegan se van  
Ya se enteró papá quién le tiró a los fans  
Y ahora por mamoncito ya de tache va pa' atrás**

**Le quiso acomodar, pero ya no le salió  
El Babo ya te oyó y hasta te escribió canción  
Chamaquito cachetón, en sí perrita y culón  
Sé que me miro mamón, pero el güey se lo buscó**

**Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí  
Diles que sí, que yo te dije que sí fui  
Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí  
Diles que sí, que yo te dije que sí fui**

**Ya quiero verte hipo, matarte a ti y a tu equipo…..**

**(risa alocada)**

-bien… entonces, ¿Qué opina de la canción?- pregunto el reportero

-Bien, si quiere verme, lo espero en el centro de Londres en tres días a las 7:00pm- pero que no tenga miedo- dijo hipo levantándose de allí, y saliendo del lugar, hipo se montó en su moto y arranco a toda velocidad.

Cuando los chicos vieron a hipo irse, supieron que ya no debían de ser entrevistados, así que salieron de allí, y se dirigieron al hotel a hablar con hipo, cuando llegaron al hotel entraron rápido a aclararlo todo con hipo.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Robert llegando a recepción en donde estaba hipo- ¿crees que amenazándolo cambiara las cosas?- pregunto Robert

-Tu tranquilo, el no ira contra nosotros-dijo hipo muy seguro- es demasiado cobarde como para ir por mí- dijo hipo relajado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Alan recargado en una pared

-tu solo créeme- dijo hipo yéndose de allí

-Hipo, ¿Qué tienes?, tú no eres así- dijo Jorge sabiendo que él estaba mal

-Pues acostúmbrate- dijo hipo secamente

Cuando hipo dijo eso entro al elevador, y se dirigió al piso 15, cuando llego saco su llave de hotel y entro a su habitación, se quitó los tenis y se tumbó a la cama tratando de despejar su mete, y recordó unas palabras "yo lo amo y el a mí", al recordar eso dejo salir una lagrima de dolor…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid estaba con su mejor amiga brutilda paseando en un centro comercial, hablando de cosas bizarras hasta que brutilda se le salió algo.

-Oye Astrid, ¿no extrañas a hipo?- pregunto ella sin haberlo pensado

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo ella parando en seco al recibir la pregunta de la nada

-Ehmm… no nada- dijo brutilda arrepintiéndose de preguntarle eso

-brutilda dime, ¿a qué ha venido eso?- pregunto Astrid un poco enojada

-No….no nada- dijo un poco nervosa por la situación en la que se metió

-haber brutilda…. Dime ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Astrid un poco más calmada

-pues… es que me acorde de que antes te gustaba hipo- dijo brutilda

-pues… si me gustaba, pero…. Jamás dimos el primer paso- dijo Astrid- además, ya tengo novio y nada ni nadie me lo quitaría- dijo Astrid

-pero yo no te pregunte si lo quieres como novio o no, yo te pregunte que si lo extrañabas- dijo brutilda

\- pues… la verdad si… lo extraño mucho dijo Astrid tratando de recordar a hipo

-pues estas de suerte, porque se rumora que Night Fury vendrá a Londres- dijo ella

-¿enserio?- dijo ella emocionada- digo estem…- dijo aclarándose la garganta- está bien- dijo Astrid tratando de esconder su emoción

-A mí no me engañas Astrid, sé que te emociona- le dijo brutilda

-Pues… es mi amigo….o bueno… lo era- dijo Astrid

-¿Cómo que lo era?- le pregunto brutilda sentándose con su amiga en una banca que había all

-esque… el me llamo anoche- dijo Astrid bajando la cabeza- y… le dije que yo amaba a otro, y no a el- dijo Astrid

-pe..pero por que le dijiste eso- le pregunto brutilda ya que no entendía a su amiga

-es que no se creó que me hablo para decirme lo que siente- dijo Astrid

-¿Pero y si no era para eso?- pregunto brutilda

-No se, brutilda, es que lo odio…. Lo odio por haberme dejado- dijo soltando una lagrima

-tranquila Astrid, talvez cuando llegue la banda hablas con el- dijo brutilda consolándola

-¿pero y si no quiere hablar con migo?, ¿y si me odia?- pregunto Astrid

-¿Por qué te odiaría?- pregunto brutilda

-tienes razón, talvez solo soy yo- dijo Astrid

Bien, ¿que tal si nos vamos a tu casa? Para comer algo- le dijo brutilda

-si mejor vámonos- dijo Astrid levantándose de allí.

Las dos amigas se fueron en el porshe de brutilda hacia la casa de Astrid, en el camino estaban escuchando la radio, y un momento del trayecto pasaron la canción de la banda Berserker, cuando se terminó el locutor de radio dijo "y esta es la canción mas reproducida se preguntaran ¿por qué?, pues por que esta canción estuvo dedicada a Night Fury… o más bien a Hipo Haddok, ¿Cómo lo tomara el cantante internacional?, nadie lo sabe, y ahora Calvin Harris en Summer"- dijo para después que brutilda apagara la radio

-¿Qué crees que haga hipo?- pregunto Astrid al haber escuchado la canción

-La verdad no sé, pero me gustaría que pusiera en su lugar a Dagur- dijo brutilda sin despegar la mirada en el camino

-si, pero hipo no es así- dijo Astrid.

Cuando las dos rubias llegaron a la casa de Astrid, cenaron, y platicaron un rato de cosas bizarras, después de un rato de haber cenado, brutilda se despidió de su amiga y se fue, cuando el porshe de brutilda arranco, Astrid se fue a cambiar de ropa de dormir y se acostó en su cama para dormir y esperar el día siguiente.

**Tres días después…**

Pasaron tres días y Night Fury ya había llegado a Londres, pero nadie lo sabía, solo Dagur, hipo estaba esperando a Dagur en el la plaza central de Londres, hasta que el teléfono sono.

-Hipo-dijo Alan del otro lado de la bocina

-¿sí que pasa Alan? Pregunto hipo

-Me informaron de que Dagur no quiere ir a su encuentro- dijo Alan

-¿Enserio?-pregunto hipo

-Si, ¿Por qué?- dijo Alan

-No por nada solo…. Que te lo dije- dijo terminando la llamada.

Pasó otro día y le tocaba a hipo responderle a Dagur una canción, cuando fue lanzada al airea internet todo mundo la escucho y se sorprendió de que hipo le haya respondido, no por el acto, sino de cómo lo expreso.

Una rubia de ojos azules estaba viendo la tele en su solitaria casa y de un momento a otro pasan la nueva canción de Night Fury, pero solo lo cantaba hipo.

**(rap)**

**Chachachauu!**

**Oye! Para los que tiran por dos**

**Pesos, para todos esos que**

**Querían al don "h" de los miles de regreso**

**Ya no hago tiraderas por que no las necesito**

**Pregúntale a la doña, pregúntale al morrito**

**Pregúntale hasta el que no le gustaba el rap**

**Insisto, es más, pregúntale a tu raper favorito**

**Por el mejor rapero, fiero, perro de**

**Esta tierra Hipo! El perro de todas**

**Esas perras y del otro que pita porque**

**Es miembro de la banda**

**Pues venga para ponerles este**

**Miembro de bufanda**

**Hello Kunfu Panda, te saluda Scooby**

**Dooel que mando a la quiebra los**

**Maricas de tu crew, so you not havy do,**

**Ten tu plata carnalito acá eso vale**

**gaver, le perrie desde morrito**

**Claro, todos en su rancho son gallos**

**Pero gallo que va y se les para en su**

**Tierra y aparte les canta, resulta mas**

**gallo calma Guacamayo, yo no te voy a**

**matar, quien mantiene a la familia si me**

**mandan a encerrar**

**(coro)**

**Pero atente bocón, todos conocemos**

**Gente a ti te conocemos y tú no eres**

**Delincuente si es de armar, entonces**

**Véngame a buscar porque yo no tengo**

**Tiempo de darte tiro para sonar**

**(fin de coro)**

**Tengo un par de balas en la Tauros que**

**Quisieran conocerte y yo ando nada más,**

**Que en la calle quiero verte que si en la**

**Primera vez corriste con suerte**

**Hoy la muerte a la puerta llama más fuerte**

**Tengo un par de balas en la Tauros que**

**Quisieran conocerte y yo ando nada más,**

**Que en la calle quiero verte que si en la**

**Primera vez corriste con suerte**

**Hoy la muerte a la puerta llama más fuerte**

**Me declararon la guerra tirándome una**

**Canción todo por la negación o grabar**

**Una canción luego fuimos para la calle**

**Y abortaron la misión si tu ídolo no te**

**Pela, ¿te le viras a traición?**

**Me sacas de quicio y yo no te acepto**

**Las disculpas a ti te acabo el vicio, no**

**Me che a mí la culpa mantenga a la**

**Mujer para que no le ponga el cuerno**

**Suelta un poco el foco y métala al**

**Cuaderno**

**Luego vas y me demandas, loca por**

**Lo que te toca más dinero, mas**

**Problemas, yo ya me llene de**

**Broncas se ponen a tirar pues les**

**Llego la decadencia saco mi CD,**

**Luego les mando la delincuencia.**

**Despues por consecuencia, firmo con**

**Universal compro mi Catedral y voy y**

**Pago mi sentencia a lo Plap blow blow, no**

**Canto de cuando jalo pero todos**

**Somos malos, che viejillo caga palos**

**A lo Sodoma y Gomorra lo mejor es**

**Que corra, pelon o con gorra, no hay**

**Quien le pase el peine, hey brout jale**

**Corra, con calma cotorra, pregunte a**

**Su morra, de quien es grupi heathers**

**HEYYY!**

**Tengo un par de balas que**

**Quisieran conocerte y yo ando nada**

**Mas, que en la calle quiero verte que si**

**En la primera vez corriste con suerte**

**Hoy la muerte a la puerta llama más**

**Fuerte**

**Tengo un par de balas en la t ata Taurus, t ata**

**Taurus, t ata Taurus, tengo un par de balas, un**

**Par de balas, tengo un par de balas en la t ata**

**Taurus**

**Primero enséñate a cantar y contar**

**Luego ponte a trabajar**

**Ya después me vienes con que me vas a matar**

**Te vas a tu cuarto sin cenar**

**Jajajajajajajaja**

**Te veo después Dagur**

-Y esto a sido la nueva canción de Night Fury señoras y señores, muy fuerte la respuesta de parte de hipo, ya veremos que pasara después entre estos dos…- y ya no se escuchó la voz del tipo de la tele porque Astrid apago el televisor, se levantó de su sofá y agarro el teléfono para llamarle a su amiga brutilda, pero brutilda marco primero, y sonó el teléfono de Astrid.

-¿diga?- pregunto Astrid

-Astrid, no me creerás lo que acabo de ver dijo brutilda del otro lado de la bocina

-Si lo sé, hipo le respondió a Dagur- dijo Astrid

-exacto, no creí que hipo fuera capaz de eso- dijo brutilda sorprendida

-no…ni yo, yo creí que iba a hablar con él, pero paso esto- dijo Astrid

-Sí, parece que tiempo si cambia a las personas- dijo brutilda

-Si…- dijo Astrid

-si oye… tengo una llamada, después hablamos- dijo brutilda terminando la llamada

-si..hasta luego- dijo dejando el teléfono

**Con brutilda…**

-¿Diga?- dijo brutilda contestando la otra llamada

-tilda, soy yo hipo, escucha…. Quiero verte en la calle Cortines, ahora, te necesito- dijo hipo del otro lado de la bocina

-si enseguida voy para allá hipo- dijo brutilda terminando la llamada y saliendo de su casa

**Continuara….**

**Yyy….¿qué les pareció chicos?, sé que esta corto xD okey no, de hacho es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, dejen Reviews de que les pareció, e pongo, que le quito:p, no se sugerencias, no sean timidos, bueno, Nos leemos Luego Chao Chao:D**


	3. Mal entendidos

**Holaaa chicos, como están, ojala y bien, bueno les trigo otro capítulo y ojala y lo disfruten :D los dejo en 3….2….1…. PUM**

**Pd. Las canciones del capítulo anterior son "Un par de balas-c-kan" y "si te vienen a contar- el cartel de santa"**

Al día siguiente, hipo estaba en una habitación, con una toalla mojada en la frente, se trató de mover pero le dolía mucho el abdomen, así que no trato más y se quedó acostado, miro a su alrededor y al visualizar bien observo una foto en una mesa de noche, era brutilda con su hermano quien estaban abrazados el uno con el otro, hipo observo mejor la habitación y vio que había ropa de el tirada en el suelo y se imaginó que brutilda y el habían hecho cosas….. Sucias en la noche, al tener ese pensamiento se imaginó a brutilda sin ropa y se sonrojo, y al estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, no noto que brutilda estaba entrando a la habitación, vestía con un mini short, y con una playera que le quedaba floja.

-bru…¿brutilda?- dijo el castaño un poco nervioso por imaginarse cosas

-hola hipo, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto brutilda sentándose al borde de la cama

-pu…pues, adolorido- dijo hipo

-si, yo amanecí adolorida también- dijo brutilda- ayer nos volvimos locos- dijo brutilda recordando lo que paso- tanta adrenalina….- dijo brutilda observando hacia ningún punto fijo

-¿Qué…que paso ayer?- pregunto hipo sonrojado

-¿no lo recuerdas?, ayer actuaste como un animal- dijo brutilda

-¿pe…pero que paso anoche…. Acaso tu y yo… hicimos cosas?- pregunto hipo

-Si- dijo brutilda- ayer tú y yo les partimos la cara a esos tipos- dijo brutilda golpeando al viento

-espera, ¿Cómo que les partimos la cara?... ¿a quién?- pregunto hipo desconcertado

-espera.. ¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto brutilda

-ehmm…. No…- dijo hipo

-¿entonces de que cosas hablabas?- dijo brutilda- espera…. ¿Crees que tu yo tuvimos relaciones?- le dijo brutilda

-Pu..pues si- dijo hipo sonrojado

-Pues….. ¿y si lo hacemos realidad?- pregunto brutilda acercándose al castaño

-n..no brutilda, cálmate… dime de que estabas hablando- le dijo hipo alejándose de la chica

-que aburrido eres- dijo brutilda haciendo un puchero- yo quería diversión- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-ehmm… pu..pues ni modo- dijo hipo- pero ya explícame ¿Qué paso anoche?- dijo hipo ya calmándose

-pues….

**Flash back **

Hipo al haber llamado a brutilda de que se encontraran en una calle con ella, la espero recargado en una pared, pasaron quince minutos, y brutilda llego en su porshe, lo estaciono y cuando se bajo fue hacia hipo.

-¿Para qué querías verme?- pregunto brutilda

-quería hablar contigo….. Sobre Astrid- dijo hipo desviando la mirada

-hipo… ¿Por qué quieres intentarlo?, ella ya tiene a alguien- dijo brutilda- será inútil

-Pero yo no quiero que sea mía, solo….. quiero decirle lo que nunca me atreví a hacerlo- dijo hipo- nunca le dije lo que sentía, y gracias a eso, estoy destrozado- dijo hipo

-hipo….-dio un largo suspiro para después seguir hablando- te ayudare, pero solo te digo que ella ya no podrá ser tuya- dijo brutilda poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro del chicos dándole su apoyo

-gracias tilda, no sé qué haría sin ti- le dijo hipo dándole un abrazo a brutilda

-de nada hipo, sabes que estoy aquí para todo- dijo brutilda correspondiendo el abrazo

De pronto, llego una camioneta negra, de ella salieron tres tipos con un pasamontañas cada uno, un tipo tenía un bate de beis bol, otro tenía una navaja, y el otro tenía un arma.

-hola, hipo…. Así que, tenías un par de balas para conocernos ¿ehh?-pregunto el tipo del arma

-¿y ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto hipo poniendo a brutilda de tras de el para defenderla

-somos a los que les dedicaste esa canción- dijo el tipo del bate acercándose al chico

-a ustedes… bueno supongo que me van a matar ¿cierto?- pregunto hipo retándolos

-hipo, ¿Qué haces?- le susurró al oído a hipo

-tranquila, yo puedo con esto- dijo hipo

-haber niño, acabemos con esto- dijo el tipo de la navaja

Cuando el tipo de la pistola estaba a punto de disparar, pero hipo saco un arma de la parte trasera de su pantalón y le disparo al tipo en la pierna haciendo que gritara de dolor, cuando el de la navaja vio lo que sucedió se fue contra el castaño, pero hipo fue rápido en reflejo y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula al tipo, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se pegara en la cabeza, el del bate le pego en la espalda a hipo, y luego en el estómago, le iba a golpear en la cabeza a hipo, pero llego brutilda con la pistola y lo golpeo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, noqueándolo, después de eso fue hacia hipo y lo ayudo a subirse al auto, para después irse a su casa, cuando brutilda llego a su casa hipo la acompaño y brutilda le ofreció quedarse a dormir, lo cual el castaño acepto, pero gracias a los golpes que recibió el castaño, por alguna razón se desmallo en la cama, y brutilda lo fue a invitar a cenar pero vio que hipo estaba desmallado, y lo acomodo bien, y le quito la camisa para que no tuviera calor "según ella", pero en realidad brutilda se calentó un poco pero sabia que no era correcto, así que solo lo beso en los labios, y se fue.

**Fin de Flash Back **

Brutilda le conto todo al castaño todo excepto lo del beso, y el castaño se alegró de haber tomado esas clases de box y de carate, parece que si dieron frutos.

-Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo hipo tratando de levantarse, pero no podía por el dolor en la espalda y el abdomen.

-No, tu no te vas a ninguna parte, tendrás que descansar un rato, y después te vas.- le dijo brutilda

-bueno, aquí estaré- dijo hipo

En eso sonó el timbre de la casa, y luego tocaron la puerta

-Brutilda, soy yo, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Astrid con voz ronca y llorosa

-o bueno… me buscas detrás de la basura- dijo hipo levantándose

-buena idea- dijo brutilda yéndose de la habitación para abrirle a su amiga

Cuando hipo trato de levantarse no pudo porque el dolor le gano, así que se esforzó lo más que pudo y lo único que logro fue haberse caído de la cama y término en el suelo con un "auch", mientras en eso del otro lado de la puerta brutilda le abrió la puerta a Astrid, quien tenia los ojos hinchados, y al abrirle la puerta ella abrazo a brutilda.

-Brutilda, quiero estar en tu casa por un tiempo- dijo Astrid llorando

-pe..pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto brutilda

-mis padres… venían para acá a visitarme, y los perdí- dijo llorando

-¿Cómo que los perdiste?- pregunto brutilda sorprendida

-Me dijeron que el avión en el que viajaban tuvo un fallo en el motor y se desplomo en el aeropuerto- dijo llorando como niña pequeña

-pe..pero, talvez están vivos- dijo brutilda tratando de animarla

-no hay restos del avión, ni de las personas a bordo- dijo Astrid llorando

-como….como lo siento Astrid- dijo brutilda

En eso tocaron la puerta, y brutilda fue a abrir y era Gustavo, quien buscaba a Astrid.

-hola, brutilda, ¿esta Astrid aquí?- dijo Gustavo con voz apresurada

-sisi, pasa- dijo brutilda

-Astrid, me entere de lo que paso- le dijo Gustavo abrazando a la rubia- quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti- dijo Gustavo

-Gracias Tavo, necesitaba a alguien- dijo abrazándolo

-No hay de que nena, siempre estre para ti- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, y dándole un beso en la frente

Esta escena la vieron dos personas, brutilda quien estaba en frente de ellos, e hipo, quien estaba a punto de salir para apoyar a Astrid, pero cuando llego Gustavo, se le destrozo el corazón, asi que salió por la ventana del cuarto pero no sin antes de dejar una nota, la dejo en la mesa de noche, se vistió, y luego salió del cuarto, y camino adolorido hasta el hotel.

Mientras que en la casa de brutilda, Gustavo y Astrid estaban habalndo, brutilda fue a hablar con hipo, pero cuando entro se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, se fue sin haber notado la nota, y fue a la sala a hablar con su amiga, pero cuando llego se encontró con Gustavo, besando a Astrid, y como era la casa de brutilda ella interrumpió todo.

-oigan chicos, a comerse a otro lado, aquí no- dijo brutilda

-ehmm… bueno ya me voy- dijo Gustavo despidiéndose de Astrid, y saliendo de allí

-Perdón, brutilda- dijo Astrid apenada

-Sí, pero lo hice porque no quiero que hagan un hijo en mi casa- dijo brutilda haciendo que Astrid se ruborizara

-bueno… estemm.. ¿Puedo desempacar mis cosas en tu cuarto?- pregunto Astrid

-si claro, mientras yo preparare la comida- dijo brutilda yendo hacia la cocina

Cuando Astrid entro a desempacar sus cosas en el cuarto de brutilda, se encontró con una nota que había en la mesita de noche, y la curiosidad le gano y la habrio.

"Brutilda, gracias por haberme aceptado en tu casa, aunque haya sido por unas horas, pero disfrute mucho estar aquí, sé que ayer fue un momento de adrenalina, y de dolor, pero me tuve que ir, supe que Astrid estaba aquí, y no quise que supiera que estaba aquí, así que me gustaría verte mañana en el hotel central en el piso 15, en mi habitación, es la numero 502, no estarán mis compañeros así que te veo a las 8:00 pm, te veo después adiós.

Atte: Hipo"

Cuando Astrid la leyó lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue a hipo con brutilda en la cama, y rápidamente fue con su amiga a tratar de aclarar las cosas, pero luego se le ocurrió que iría con hipo a la hora acordada con brutilda, y así aclarar las cosas con él.

-ya nos veremos haddok- dijo Astrid para sí misma

Al día siguiente, Astrid estaba despertando en el cuarto de brutilda, ya que brutilda se quedó a dormir en el sofá enorme que tenía en la sala, cuando Astrid despertó, se cambio de ropa, se puso uno jeans medio ajustados, y una playera azul ajustada a su cuerpo, y unos converse de color azul, y salió del cuarto de brutilda para irse a su casa, pero no sin antes dejarle una nota a brutilda diciendo que le agradecía mucho por haberla recibido en su casa, cuando salió, fue hacia su moto azul que fue en la que llego el día anterior en la tarde, la encendió y se dirigió a su casa, la cual estaba a media hora de allí.

Ya llevaba gran transcurso del camino y en un momento le toco un semáforo en rojo, se detuvo a esperar la luz verde, y en eso un auto deportivo color amarillo con negro, se puso del lado derecho a ella, ella volteo y reconoció al conductor, era Alan quien en ningún momento se dio cuenta que era observado, cuando se puso el semáforo en verde Alan arranco y Astrid supuso que iba hacia el hotel, pero se pasó de largo, y se dirigió al cementerio de la ciudad, Astrid lo siguió para preguntarle que si sabía lo que pasaba entre hipo y brutilda, pero Alan se detuvo en una lápida, saco una rosa blanca y dijo algo que Astrid no pudo escuchar y cuando Alan dejo la rosa, supo que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, y cuando volteo dijo "ya sal, sé que estas allí", y cuando dijo eso Astrid salió de entre una pared.

-¿te conozco?- pregunto Alan

-sí, talvez no te acuerdas de mí, pero yo a ti si- dijo Astrid

-espera… tu eres la amiga de hipo- dijo Alan- claro, el siempre habla de ti

-si soy….. espera… ¿el habla de mí?- pregunto Astrid

-Pues… si, eres su mejor amiga, sabes, él te extraña- dijo Alan

-Pues…. Yo a él no- dijo Astrid sin saber qué es lo que había dicho

-O, bueno… tal vez a hipo no le guste escuchar eso- dijo Alan

-no es lo que…- pero Astrid fue interrumpida

-Sabes, le has causado mucho dolor, desde que nos fuimos de aquí, y cuando volvimos…. El tenía ganas de hablar contigo, pero ya que me dices eso….. no creo que se le apetezca hablar- dijo Alan

-Bueno… solo quería hablar contigo- dijo Astrid

-pues… habla, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo Alan

-Bueno… es sobre hipo, es que creo que hipo ama a mi mejor amiga- dijo Astrid

-...

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA ¿enserio crees que…que hipo le guste tu amiga?- dijo entre risas

-pues….- iba hablar Astrid pero fue interrumpida

-Ni a mí me atraería ella- dijo Alan riéndose

-bueno… mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo astrid

-bien.. bien, ya no aguantaría más- dijo Alan dejando de reir

-y… ¿a qué viniste aquí?- pregunto Astrid

Gracias a la pregunta Alan borro su sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a la lápida- bueno…. Aquí yace un muy gran amigo- dijo Alan- el, falleció en un accidente automovilístico, y bueno…. Me dijo que cuidara de mi actual novia, ella antes era su novia- dijo Alan

-a… bueno… como lo siento- dijo Astrid

-así déjalo- dijo Alan- de hecho hoy se cumplen dos años después de su muerte- dijo Alan

-¿y cómo se llamaba?- pregunto Astrid

-¿el?... bueno se llamaba Enrique, y bueno él y yo éramos grandes amigos- dijo Alan

-¿y tu novia?, ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Astrid

-Ella se llama Heather, el me pidió que la cuidara, y la protegiera, y no lo he defraudado- dijo Alan

-Bueno… ya me tengo que ir Alan- dijo Astrid

-bueno… te veo después… creo- dijo sin verla

-si… adiós.. y cuídate- dijo Astrid yéndose de allí

Ya eran las 7:30 pm y Astrid estaba lista para ir con hipo, se subió a su moto y se dirigió al hotel, cuando llego al piso indicado, solo le faltó encontrar la habitación, y cuando la encontró toco la puerta dos veces, y escucho que giraban la manija.

-qué bueno que viniste brutilda, tenemos que habla…..- pero no dijo nada ya que estaba una rubia de ojos azules frente a el cruzada de brazos-a…a…as…¿astrid?- dijo el castaño

-hola haddok- dijo empujándolo hacia adentro con brusquedad

-pe…pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el castaño

-pues encontré la nota que le dejaste a brutilda…. Así que ahora te acuestas con ella?- le pregunto Astrid

-no sé de qué estás hablando- le dijo hipo

-ooo claro que si lo sabes, dijiste que fue una buena noche con adrenalina- dijo Astrid

-no no no, deja te explico- trato de hablar hipo pero Astrid lo interrumpió

-nada de explicaciones haddok, no quiero que te acerques a mi amiga, ni a mí.- dijo Astrid enfadada

-oye… pero solo quería hablar con ella para poder hablar contigo- dijo hipo

-hablar con ella es acostarse con ella para ti- dijo Astrid

-no solo… déjame explicarte- trato de hablar hipo

-no haddok, no quiero explicaciones…. Solo… solo quiero que salgas de mi vida, por eso no te amé, no te amo ni te amare- dijo Astrid con furia

**Pov Astrid**

Al decir esas palabras que no fueron pensadas, observe los orbes verdes del castaño, perdieron su brillo con solo escuchar eso, vi su mirada lo había destrozado, me sentí muy mal

-hipo….yo…- pero él no me dejo hablar

-No Astrid está bien…saldré de tu vida- me dijo dando media vuelta hacia la salida de su propia habitación

-hipo…escucha… lo siento- dije, pero el no paro

-No Astrid…yo… lo siento por haberte querido- dijo hipo acelerando el paso

Trate de ir tras el pero bajo rápidamente 15pisos ¿Quién lo creería?, lo alcance y él se subió a su moto deportiva color negra, trate de detenerlo, pero me fue inútil.

-Hipo… no escucha- dije tratando de arreglarlo todo

-No Astrid, solo… me alejare de tu vida para siempre- dijo arrancando su moto a toda velocidad

-hipo!- grite pero fue inútil ya se había ido

**Fin de Astrid Pov**

**Hipo Pov**

Escucho a las palabras que me dijo Astrid una y otra vez en mi cabeza "solo quiero que salgas de mi vida, por eso no te amé, no te amo ni te amare", acelere todo lo que podía la moto, nunca creí que en algún momento de mi vida estaría tan dolido, me siento más devastado que cuando mis padres se divorciaron, nunca debí de volver a Londres, en este momento no había nada que me pudiera parar.

Mientras que yo estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta en el momento en que me pase una luz roja y un auto golpeo mi motocicleta, haciendo que saliera volando, cuando toque suelo me fracture el brazo y la moto callo sobre mi pierna derecha, sentí como si mi pierna dejara de ser parte de mí, me quede tendido en el suelo, podía sentir como la sangre de mi cuerpo brotaba de mi pecho, alce un poco la cabeza y un pedazo de metal de la moto me atravesó el pecho, sabía que aquí debía acabar mi vida, le prometí a Astrid que saldría de su vida y el destino me está haciendo el favor, pronto vi todo oscuro, no podía moverme, no podía hablar solo…. Escuchar.

**Fin de Pov hipo**

Llegaron los paramédicos al lugar del accidente, llegaron a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de un joven castaño que estaba tendido en el pavimento, lo subieron a la ambulancia, y le empezaron a dar electro choques, ya que su corazón no latía, al tercer electro choque su corazón empezó a latir, al igual de que comenzó a salir la sangre de su pecho, los médicos trataban de parar la hemorragia y lo lograron, cuando llegaron al hospital fueron a atender al chico en la sala de urgencias.

**En casa de brutilda**

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- le pregunto alarmada brutilda

\- no se…todo… se me salió de las manos… yo.. no quería lastimarlo ni herirlo- dijo Astrid pasando una mano por su cabello

-¿pero por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto brutilda

\- porque tú y él se acostaron- dijo Astrid enseñándole la nota a brutilda

Brutilda leyó la nota y luego se dio un golpe así misma- Astrid, esto se refería por que los matones de dagur fueron a matarlo, y yo y el nos deshicimos de ellos- dijo brutilda

-¿y que hacías con él en la noche?- pregunto Astrid

-el trataba de hablar contigo, pero tú no lo dejabas, así que vino conmigo para hacer que hablaras con el pero veo que lo arruinaste- dijo brutilda

-si… lo arruine.. todo- dijo astrid

En eso llego un auto amarillo con negro se paró frente a la casa de brutilda y tocaron rápidamente

-¿Quién es y que quiere?- pregunto brutilda

-Soy yo Alan, vengo a hablar sobre hipo- dijo agitado

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- le pregunto brutilda

-de el…. El está en el hospital, tuvo un accidente- dijo Alan

-¿un accidente?- pregunto Astrid

-sí, y está siendo operado en este momento- dijo Alan

En eso brutilda abrió la puerta y le dijo- vallamos

A lo cual Alan asintió y las subió en su auto, Alan encendió el auto y se dirigió a toda marcha hacia el hospital, cuando llego corrió junto con las chicas hacia donde estaba hipo pero un doctor los detuvo.

-No pueden pasar, el joven haddok acaba de ser operado y necesita descansar

-¿y como esta?- pregunto Astrid

-Bien, pero solo está dormido- dijo el doctor- ¿ustedes son parientes?- le pregunto el doctor a los chicos

-si,- dijo Alan

-Bueno, solo uno puede entrar a verlo- dijo el doctor

-yo voy… pero solo un rato, después entra ella- dijo Alan apuntando a Astrid

-bien- dijo el doctor para después retirarse

Alan entro a la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a hipo despierto -vaya… parece que despertaste- dijo Alan

-si…..-dijo hipo- ¿Quién más viene contigo?- le pregunto el castaño

-viene brutilda, y Astrid- dijo Alan

-no…no quiero verlas- dijo hipo serrando los ojos

-pero viene a ver cómo estas- dijo Alan

-bien, pero si va a entrar una de ellas, que sea brutilda- dijo hipo

-bien….¿qué te parece si cantamos algo?- le dijo Alan

-Bien…- dijo

-bien… como hoy es el día de Enrique qué tal si cantamos la que invente- le pregunto Alan

-me parece bien- dijo hipo.

Hipo**: ****Esta es una historia entre dos amigos.  
Dos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida  
y un día se dejan de ver  
se dejan de ver por un largo tiempo  
se dejan de ver hasta el día de hoy**

Alan: **hola amigo como te va?  
Como has estado?  
Tengo que contarte que me he enamorado.  
y que quizás y no sea lo correcto pero la amo &amp; que se lo recuerdo a diario cuando la llamo  
la gente nos mira raro es difícil  
que acepten esta relación en esta situación tan frágil  
pero que puedo hacer, el corazón no escucha solo se aferra a ella y por ella lucha  
yo sé que tú lo entiendes te juro que la cuido bien  
tú me dijiste como se le trata a una mujer  
y por ti yo aria todo &amp; tú lo sabes  
eres mi amigo del alma somos carnales  
no te preocupes por ella que yo aquí estoy  
el amor que tú le dabas a diario yo se lo doy  
yo le diré cuanto lo amabas, es la mujer perfecta sé que no te equivocabas**

Coro: **Que no te importe lo que diga la gente, ustedes rondan siempre en mi mente  
solo hay que aceptar el presente, y no quiero que le vayas a fallar  
como una ves le yo falle. Solamente amigo te pido, cuídala bien**

Alan: **aquel día que te fuiste me tomaste de la mano  
Y me dijiste que nuestra amistad era más que de hermanos  
me dijiste que la amabas demasiado y que dejarla es lo peor que te ha pasado  
que es hermosa que un ángel del cielo que inigualable hasta el olor de su cabello  
tienes razón ella es perfecta, te querías casar con ella lo sé es la predilecta  
me dijiste que yo la cuidara  
que no dejara que nadie la dañara  
que nadie la traicionara  
no pienso decepcionarte porque la amo demasiado  
(curare sus heridas ahí estaré a su lado)  
a los 2 nos duele que te hayas marchado  
eso nos une mas siempre estaré a su lado  
ve con Dios amigo que yo la cuidare  
descansa en paz, te extrañare**

Coro: **Que no te importe lo que diga la gente, ustedes rondan siempre en mi mente  
solo hay que aceptar el presente, y no quiero que le vayas a fallar  
como una ves le falle. Solamente amigo te pido, cuídala bien**

**No debo de preocuparme  
su futuro está en tus manos  
debo aceptar que no estaré para decirle que la amo  
ella se quedara contigo  
que no te tome de consuelo  
los bendigo mi amigo desde el cielo**

**cuídala bien**

-bueno.. Parece que es turno de brutilda- dijo Alan retirándose de allí

Cuando Alan salió de la habitación se fue con las chicas y Astrid se levantó de un asiento pero Alan la detuvo.

-lamento esto… pero él no quiere hablar contigo- dijo Alan

\- me importa- dijo Astrid quitando a Alan del camino y entrando a la habitación

-hipo….- pero Astrid fue interrumpida

-¿Por qué vienes conmigo si me odias?- le pregunto hipo

-yo… lo siento…. Nunca quise decir eso- dijo Astrid

-ya no importa, total, ya no me quieres en tu vida- dijo hipo

-todo lo contrario hipo, te quiero en ella- dijo Astrid acercándose a hipo poco a poco

Estaban a punto de anular la distancia entre los dos, pero la puerta se abrió y antes de que la persona entrara Astrid se separó rápidamente, y cuando la persona entro era su novio Gustavo.

-o nena, sabía que estabas aquí- le dijo Gustavo yendo hacia ella, y dándole un beso en los labios.

-ehmm….. ¿y si se van a comer a otra parte?- dijo hipo sacándolos de su momento

-o si lo siento perdedor- dijo Gustavo yéndose de allí con Astrid

-pero ya veras, te arrepentirás de haberme dicho eso- dijo hipo para sí mismo

**Continuara…**

**Un final de capitulo raro lo se, pero es que no se me ocurrió como terminar este capitulo :p, ojala y les haya gustado dejen reviews que les pareció , ¿Qué quieren que ponga? o lo que sea :D nos leemos luego **

**Chao Chao**

**Pd. La canción se llama "Cuidalabien- Santa Rm"**


	4. Momentos dificiles

**Holaaa chicos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo y…. advertencia aquí hay una parte con lemon, no afectara la historia pero….. bueno si la afectara un poco… pero pues asi es la vida :p no la afecta mucho la verdad y el que no quiera pues solo sáltese ;), bueno los dejo en 3…..2…..1… PUM**

"**Momentos difíciles"**

**En la sala de espera del hospital 7:30pm…**

Astrid estaba sentada en una silla pensando en lo que ella estuvo a punto de hacer, ni no hubiera aparecido Gustavo… ¿acaso hubieran cambiado las cosas?

**Pov Astrid**

Por dios, estuve a punto de besar a hipo, pero…. No sé si Gustavo no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, las cosas entre nosotros hubieran cambiado…. ¿pero que estoy pensando?, yo amo a Gustavo, he estado dos años con él, pero… no se hipo… me hace sentir algo diferente- pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Gustavo

-oye…. La verdad, sé que estás pasando por cosas difíciles….- me dijo Gustavo poniendo sus manos sobre las mías- sé que es tu mejor amigo, y que estas preocupado por el…. Pero, no sé si quisieras salir a otra parte…. Solo digo para que toda la preocupación que tengas….. pues te a quites por un momento- me dijo Gustavo

-pues…. Vamos,- le dije tratando lo más tranquila posible

Salimos a un café que estaba cerca de allí, y después nos fuimos al parque del centro a caminar, mientras caminábamos sujetados de las manos se me vino un pensamiento a la mente…. ¿Por qué mi vida es tan horrible" cuando me paso ese pensamiento por la mente, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, lo cual Gustavo se dio cuenta

-¿Qué tienes bebe? ¿Sucede algo?- me pregunto deteniéndome y mirándome a los ojos

Yo lo abrazo, sus brazos me rodean y me siento un poco segura- ¿Por qué me pasa esto?- le pregunto llorando en sus brazos

-¿a qué te refieres Astrid?- me pregunta levantando mi rostro

-yo soy la única que pierde a sus padres en un accidente, soy la única que casi pierde a su mejor amigo, soy la única… a la que el destino odia- dije llorando en sus brazos

-no Astrid, no digas eso, nada de eso es tu culpa, ni lo de tus padres, ni de tu mejor amigo, ni nada, y si crees que es tu culpa, yo estoy aquí para decirte con un beso mil beses que no es tu culpa- me dice besándome suavemente

Nos separamos y lo miro a los ojos- gracias por estar conmigo – le digo besándolo

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa?, ya es noche y no quiero que te valla sola- me dijo pegando su frente con la mia

-bien, vámonos- le dije

Cuando llegamos a mi casa abrí la puerta y entro a mi casa seguida por Gustavo, cuando él está a punto de salir por la puerta, voy corriendo hacia él y lo beso en los labios, era un beso apasionado, me separo de él y le digo- quédate conmigo- a lo que él me dio un beso apasionado, nuestros cuerpos estaban calientes, el introdujo su lengua en mi boca a lo cual no le negué, al sentir su lengua en mi boca me sacaba suspiros involuntarios, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda hacia abajo, a lo cual me estremecía, sus manos bajaron hasta el punto de mis caderas, yo pasaba mis manos por su pecho sintiendo los músculos que tenía, sin saberlo ya estábamos acostados en mi sofá, el pasaba sus manos por mis muslos los cuales seguían cubiertos por mi pantalón, cuando llego a la parte de cierre del pantalón quito el botón y lentamente bajo el cierre mientras me besaba, mi cuerpo como si estuviera vivo, mis piernas se levantaron dejándole quitarme el pantalón, dejando ver mi tanga blanca, cuando el me quito el pantalón volvió a mis labios, entonces sabía que era mi turno, me separe solo para quitarle la playera que tenía y luego besarlo de nuevo, el me siguió besando subiendo sus manos hasta mi blusa, me quito la blusa dejando ver mi sostén blanco, y así quede en ropa interior, él se levantó de su lugar y se estaba des abrochando su pantalón pero yo lo detuve.

-No Gustavo…aun… aun no estoy lista- le dije sentándome en el sofá

-Bien…- dijo Gustavo abrochándose el pantalón

-pero puedes seguir- le dije desabrochándome el sostén dejando mis pechos expuestos, cuando hice eso Gustavo no lo pensó y me beso, luego paso sus labios hacia uno de mis pechos, causando que yo gimiera, y así paso la noche con besos y caricias, al amanecer desperté desnuda pero cubierta por una sabana, y en al lado mío estaba una nota, me levante cubriéndome y la leí.

"hola mi niña hermosa, ayer me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, nunca creí que pasaría pero paso, solo quiero que sepas que cada vez que te veo mi amor hacia ti aumenta más, me tuve que ir temprano ya que mi primo llego de viaje y lo fui a visitar, me gustaría presentártelo, pero es muy… mala onda con todos, te veo luego bebe, cuando estés lista me avisas, jeje, bye Te amo"

Cuando leí lo último me sonroje, y me fui al baño a tomarme una ducha, cuando termine de ducharme me puse ropa interior roja, y después me puse una falda café, y una blusa azul, y Salí de mi casa, y me dirigía hacia el hospital a ver a hipo…

**Fin de Pov Astrid**

**Pov hipo**

La noche en ese hospital fue horrible, hacía mucho frio y no funcionaba la calefacción, para el colmo la anestesia que aun tenia se fue, y me empezó a dar punzadas de dolor en lo que ya no era mi pierna, pero cuando amaneció, el calor se hiso presente, ya no tenía fio, ya me sentía mejor, pero lo feo fue el desayuno, me trajeron ciruelas pasa, las cuales odio con toda mi alma, lo único bueno que me ofrecieron fue el cereal, eran pedazos de chocolate, y quien sabe que más, pero no llene, pero después de eso llegaron los chicos a visitarme.

-heyy hipo- dijo Jorge entrando por la puerta

-hola Jorge- le dije dándole una sonrisa

-hipo!- dijo Robert con alegría

-chicos!- les grite feliz de que alguien me visitara

-dinos ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto Alan

-ñee, no me quejo- le dije haciendo una mueca

-oigan…¿ya les dijeron hasta cuando saldré de aquí?- les pregunte rezando con que fuera hoy

-pues… saldrás mañana en la tarde- me dijo Jorge

-si, y pagamos un tratamiento para que te recuperes, y… una pierna falsa- me dijo Robert

-¿una prótesis?- le pregunte sorprendido

-si, pero fue de las baratas, porque ¡alguien no quiso comprar otra!- dijo Alan viendo fijamente a Robert

-que considerados chicos- les dije con sarcasmo

-pues es que la barata costo $8,000- dio Robert- a nosotros solo nos pagan el doble de eso por día- dijo Robert como un completo tacaño

-malditos tacaños – les dije mirándolos serio

-jeje, bueno solo veníamos a saludarte, y a decirte que tu Julieta esta allá afuera- dijo Jorge saliendo de allí

-esperen… ¿mi Julieta?- pregunte desconcertado

-sí, Astrid está afuera esperando a que salgamos… así que… bye- dijo Alan saliendo de allí

-Robert… tu bien sabes que ella no me ama- le dije apuntándole

-no… pero puede engañar a su novio contigo- me dijo en susurro saliendo de allí

-¿Qué? no espera..- le dije tratando de que no saliera pero fue inútil

Segundos después Astrid entro, dándome un saludo con la mano

**Fin de Pov hipo**

Astrid entro a la habitación de hipo con una bolsa café en las manos, cuando entro lo saludo con las manos, y luego fue hacia un asiento que estaba al lado de la camilla

-hola hipo- dio Astrid sentándose

-hola- dijo hipo viéndola- ehmm….perdón por entrometido pero.. ¿Qué traes allí?- pegunto el castaño apuntando a la bosa

-¿esto?, a si es para ti, sé que la comida del hospital es horrible así que te traje algo que te pueda llenar- dijo Astrid sacando un muffin de chocolate

-wow, gracias no debiste- dio el castaño recibiendo el muffin

-es lo que puedo hacer, ya que yo cause el accidente- dio Astrid recordando el por qué hipo se fue en la moto

El castaño sabia a lo que se refería, pero no quería hacer que ella se sintiera culpable- así déjalo Astrid…. No.. no fue tu culpa dijo el castaño viendo hacia el techo

-por supuesto que si hipo, yo te lastime y cause que tuvieras ese accidente- dijo Astrid

-no Astrid… yo soy el de la culpa, nunca debí de haber insistido en hablar contigo- dijo hipo sin despegar la vista al techo

-hipo… mírame- dijo la rubia, lo cual el castaño la volteo a ver- yo… he cometido muchos errores, uno de ellos fue no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amaba…. Pero eso ya paso… yo… tengo a alguien especial, y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo- le dijo Astrid sujetándole las muñecas

-Astrid… yo.. lo siento por haberte hecho sentir mal- dijo hipo sujetando sus muñecas- pero…. Solo quisiera probar esos labios que tanto anhele- dijo el castaño derrotado

La rubia no dijo nada, solo se acercó al castaño, lentamente los dos se fueron acercando, y de un momento a otro la distancia que había entre los dos fue anulada, el beso no fue como los que se daba Astrid con Gustavo, fue lento, apasionado, y lleno de amor, sus labios subían y bajan, y pronto los dos se separaron por falta de aire, y cuando Astrid se separó y se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

-lo..losiento.. es que no eres tu soy yo- dijo Astrid saliendo de allí

-Adiós My lady- dijo hipo en un susurro

Y después de ese beso nada fue igual ni para hipo ni para Astrid

Ella estaba todos los días tratando de revivir el beso que sintió con hipo, pero ni los besos de Gustavo se compararon con el de él, a lo cual Gustavo notaba algo raro en su novia, y cada vez que le preguntaba qué es lo que sucedía recibía la misma respuesta "nada" esa respuesta siempre le daba a Gustavo, pero él sabía que algo le pasaba y lo debía de averiguar.

Pero por parte de hipo él estaba devastado, sabía que él había hecho mal en pedirle ese beso, que aunque le gusto sabía que no debió de haberlo hecho, pasaron dos semanas, y la rubia ya no lo visitaba, los únicos que lo visitaban eran los chicos y el terapeuta para ayudarle con la prótesis, hipo ya podía caminar por si solo y cuando volvió al hotel lo primero que hiso fue comer, después de eso salió a caminar para acostumbrarse a caminar en pavimento, él estaba caminando y en cada vez que volteaba veía a una pareja de novio en cada momento, en todas partes habían parejas besándose, es como si el destino hubiera planeado un complot en su contra, al estar caminando mucho tiempo, volvió al hotel y se durmió por el cansancio.

Y así siguieron los días, la misma rutina, levantarse y caminar, luego volver, escribir canciones, y lamentarse

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el día del el primer concierto de los seis, los chicos se encontraban en sus camerinos preparando las canciones que cantarían, cuando llego la hora todos subieron al escenario el castaño era observado "obviamente", pero era observado por una rubia quien estaba en primera fila, la cual le compraron los boletos los chicos de la banda sin que hipo supiera.

-oye hipo ¿Por qué no te gusta mirar a los de primera fila?- pregunto Alan

-es que me da… pánico escénico- dijo hipo viendo hacia los asientos más lejanos

-pues… mira al frente y veras algo- dijo Jorge llegando detrás de ellos

El castaño observo hacia los primeros asientos, y vio a una rubia de ojos azules, quien lo estaba viendo, pero cuando el acompañante de la rubia vio eso, la abrazo por la cintura, y le dijo algo al oído pero hipo no escucho por el escándalo, cuando ya era hora de empezar hipo alejo la vista de ella no por odio, sino porque le dolió haberla visto con él, y de pronto las luces se apagaron, e hipo comenzó a cantar.

Hipo: **No hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser mía**

**Y eso es casi el mismo tiempo que tengo de la agonía**

**No me quedo claro el porqué de tu partida**

**Cuando tu alma se fue, también se fue la mía**

**Miro atrás y no recuerdo en que me equivoque**

**No sé bien en que falle pero sé que te falle **

**Si pudiera remediarlo, lo haría sin dudarlo**

**Estoy al borde de fingir locura para curar este dolor**

**No pude más, y deje de fingir**

**Y es que no hay canción en la radio que no me recuerde a ti**

**Sonara torpe sí, eso también lo se**

**Pero de esta muerte lenta eres cómplice**

**Y no te miento cuando digo que tu ausencia me devora**

**Segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, hora tras hora**

**Una tortura, pienso no volverá nunca**

**Y golpeo la pared como si tuviera la culpa**

Robert y Jorge: **No sé en qué te falle**

**Solo sé que te marchaste y me quede queriendo solo**

**Me duele que ya no estés**

**Es que trato de que vuelvas pero ya no sé como**

**Siento que me muero si no te tengo**

**Hay algo que me está matando desde adentro**

**Si tú no estás conmigo ya nada es igual**

Alan:** hace días que te fuiste y aquí, ya no es igual**

**Sigo cambiando mi gesto facial**

**Para fingir que no estoy mal**

**Pero yo me conozco, y estoy fatal**

**Lanzaste una flecha en mi pecho envenenada y es mortal**

**Siento que exploto por dentro y mi ego se arrastra por el suelo**

**Por saber que te perdí y otro ángel no caerá del cielo**

**Por saber que yo estoy mal y quizás tú estés muy bien**

**Que quizás tú estés con otro acariciando tu piel**

**Quizás tu estas con él,**

**Quizás nunca te importe**

**Quizás te mueres por volver, yo no lo se**

**Intento evadir tu cara y cualquier recuerdo lo alejo**

**Pero sé que algo me falta cuando me miro al espejo**

**Y lo golpeo, siete años de mala suerte**

**Que va, que me den cien, si ya jamás volveré a verte**

**Es mi mayor castigo ya no tenerte,**

**Tenías razón cariño, no soy tan fuerte**

Roberto y Jorge: **No sé en qué te falle**

**Solo sé que te marchaste y me quede queriendo solo**

**Me duele que ya no estés**

**Es que trato de que vuelvas pero ya no sé como**

**Siento que me muero si no te tengo**

**Hay algo que me está matando desde adentro**

**Si tú no estás conmigo ya nada es igual**

**(Coro)**

**No sé en qué te falle**

**Solo sé que te marchaste y me quede queriendo solo**

**Me duele que ya no estés**

**Es que trato de que vuelvas pero ya no sé como**

**Siento que me muero sino te tengo**

**Hay algo que me está matando desde adentro**

**Si tu no estas ya nada es igual**

Al acabar la canción, se apagaron las luces y mientras el público gritaba una y otra vez "otra, otra", Jorge y Robert abandonaron el escenario para dejar cantar a Alan y a Hipo.

Después se encendieron las luces dejando ver a hipo parado en el escenario y a Alan sentado preparado para toca un piano, después empezó a tocar Alan.

Alan: **Es que no eres tu soy yo…**

Hipo: **Oye, tienes razón en una cosa**

Alan: **Es que no eres tu soy yo..**

Hipo: **pero quiero que me escuches bien, ¿okey?**

**Oye, si tu pensaste que yo**

**Creo lo que dices**

**Que soy un tonto y que**

**Permito que me pises**

**Y me dijiste no eres tu soy, soy yo tienes razón**

**Eres tú la que rompió mi corazón**

**La que sin razón alguna me dejo hecho pedazos**

**La que sin previo aviso, quiso alejarme de sus brazos**

**La que jamás acepto, que en verdad nunca me amo**

**La que cuando acabo conmigo sin darse cuenta me mato**

**Y yo aquí estoy como un tonto desesperado**

**Deseando no haber nacido por no tenerte a mi lado**

**Mi corazón destrozado lloraba con la luna llena**

**Al darse cuenta que la mujer de sus sueños no valía la pena**

**Corta mis venas que el dolor no es el problema**

**El sentido del poeta es morirse en este poema**

**Y ya entendí el "no eres tu soy yo"**

**Eres tú la que se equivoco..**

Alan: **No eres tu soy yo quien vale la pena en esta relación**

**No puedo soportar tanta humillación**

**No existe la vergüenza en tu corazón**

**Y tú tienes la razón, no eres tu soy yo..**

**No eres tu soy yo quien vale la pena en esta relación**

**No puedo soportar tanta humillación**

**No existe la vergüenza en tu corazón**

**Y tú tienes la razón, no eres tu soy yo..**

Hipo: **Después de tu despedida me alegra decirte que soy más fuerte**

**Tú e depresión, porque ya no podrás tenerme**

**Y lamento decirte que serás tú la que llore**

**Por no valorar todo el cariño de este hombre**

**Que te amo con locura, que te amo como a nadie**

**Tú lo que me diste es una frase tan cobarde**

**Que lastima me das, no pensé que fueras igual **

**Enserio, tu reputación se está arrastrando por los suelo**

**Eres tú la que va a sufrir el mañana**

**Yo sonriendo, pues tu amor me envenenaba**

**Es tu vida la que va desbalanceada**

**Pues mi vida sin ti, encontró la calma…**

**Encontré la calma desde que fuiste**

**Gracias a ti más fuerte me volviste**

**Espero que no cambies de decisión porque esta vez…..**

**Ha!**

Alan: **No eres tu soy yo quien vale la pena en esta relación**

**No puedo soportar tanta humillación**

**No existe la vergüenza la vergüenza en tu corazón**

**Y tú tienes la razón no eres tu soy yo**

**No eres tu soy yo quien vale la pena en esta relación**

**No puedo soportar tanta humillación**

**No existe la vergüenza la vergüenza en tu corazón**

**Y tú tienes la razón no eres tu soy yo**

Hipo: **El que escucho**

**El que cuando te fuiste te siguió**

**El que a pesar de todo lo que tubo para gritarte, lo callo**

**No eres tu soy yo, el idiota que de ti se enamoro**

**Hoy dime donde quedaron todos esos besos**

**Caricias que quemaron, que dejaron tu adiós en mi alma impreso**

**Y yo que pensaba que era yo el que dañaba**

**Y yo que creía que era yo el que estorbaba**

**Y mira fuiste mentira como todos tus abrazos**

**Vete muy lejos, que ahora ya estas por debajo de lo que pensé**

**Te di la razón y sé que no me equivoque**

**Eras tú y no lo se**

**Ya no digas nada, solo vete**

**Corre que no quiero pensar que talvez esto fue mi culpa **

**Mejor dejemos esta situación oculta**

**Si te lastime, disculpa…**

Alan: : **No eres tu soy yo quien vale la pena en esta relación**

**No puedo soportar tanta humillación**

**No existe la vergüenza la vergüenza en tu corazón**

**Y tú tienes la razón no eres tu soy yo**

**No eres tu soy yo quien vale la pena en esta relación**

**No puedo soportar tanta humillación**

**No existe la vergüenza la vergüenza en tu corazón**

**Y tú tienes la razón no eres tu soy yo…**

Cuando se terminó la canción, hipo vio por un instante hacia donde se encontraba Astrid pero ella ya no estaba, hipo y Alan fueron a sus camerinos y se estaban preparando para tocar otra canción hasta que alguien toco el camerino…

-¿Quién es?- pregunto hipo. Pero como no obtuvo respuesta fue y abrió la puerta

-hola…hipo- dijo Astrid quien lo miraba con un poco de tristeza

-¿Astrid?- dijo el castaño sorprendido

**Continuara…**

**Y holaaa chicos ¿Qué les pareció? :D, ojala y les haya gustado mucho :D y sé que Astrid e hipo merecen estar juntos pero.. Para eso faltan más capitulo por ahora le dejaremos el drama ;) bueno dejen Reviews para saber si les gusto o no, saben que sus reviews me motivan a seguir :'D**

**Bueno nos leemos luego**

**Chao Chao**

**Pd. Las canciones son "No eres tu soy yo, y en que te falle" las dos de santa rm**


	5. Una noche alocada

-¿Astrid?- pregunto hipo sorprendido

-hola hipo,

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el castaño

-solo.. quería hablar contigo- dijo Astrid mirando a sus ojos

-bien….- dijo hipo saliendo del camerino con Astrid- ¿y bien, de que querías hablar?

-bueno… hipo no creas que no se para quien son las canciones-dijo Astrid cruzada de brazos

-¿y eso te afecta?- pregunto hipo cruzándose de brazos

-no, pero a ti si, hipo te estás haciendo daño- dijo Astrid mirándolo- sé que estuviste enamorado de mi… pero… no siempre es como uno quiere- dijo Astrid

-si… lose- dijo hipo mirando hacia un lado- solo… quería intentarlo- dijo hipo

-pues….. creo que ya no podrás, yo ya tengo a alguien hipo- dijo Astrid sin dejar de mirarlo- pero…. Si quieres podremos ser amigos- dijo Astrid bajando los brazos

-no Astrid, la verdad no creo que pueda, es…. Sería demasiado- dijo hipo- después de todo lo que he hecho… no creo que pueda olvidarlo- dijo hipo dando media vuelta para entrar al camerino

-bien…. Adiós hipo… y cuídate- dijo Astrid yendo hacia su respectivo asiento

Hipo acababa de entrar al camerino y lo primero que hiso fue sentarse en una silla, mirando hacia el techo recordó do lo que dijo y susurro para sí mismo- creo que me arrepentiré de eso.

-hipo, ¿vas a tocar?- le pregunto Robert

-no chicos… necesito despearme un rato aquí- dijo hipo sin verlos

-bien…. Nosotros diremos que tú tocaras en otro momento- dijo Alan

-si….- dio hipo en la misma posición- toquen esta- les dijo aventando un papel

-¿seguro?- pregunto Jorge, pero no obtuvo respuesta

Los chicos subieron al escenario y se prepararon para tocar.

-bien…. Tocaremos una canción que fue escrita por hipo-dijo Jorge

Jorge: **Me dicen por ahí**

**La música es alimento**

**Del amor hasta el cimiento**

**De la vida**

Robert: **Entonces sería yo**

**Aquel pasado de peso**

**Romántico hasta el hueso**

**Qué ironía**

Alan: **Más todo es al revés**

**Le escribí más de trescientas diez canciones**

**Y nada cambia aquí**

**Sigo de infeliz, buscando soluciones**

Jorge: **Y me encantaría caer y no solo tropezar**

**Por alguien que realmente aprecie mi cantar**

**No quiero ser aquel que ya desperdicio**

**La vida entera haciendo tonto al corazón**

**Ni modo ese soy yo**

**Me dicen por ahí **

**Que lo único necesario**

**Realmente extraordinario**

**Es el amor….**

**Entonces cambiare**

**O dejare el canto y mi guitarra**

**Pues no me han servido de nada**

**Ahora leo…**

**Más todo sigue igual**

**La lectura más capaz no me servirá**

**Y es que la verdad no he podido conjugar**

**El verbo amar**

Robert: **Me encantaría caer, y no solo tropezar**

**Por alguien que realmente aprecie mi cantar**

**Y tengo tanto amor más no donde depositar**

**Pues todo recipiente ocupado esta,**

**Así ¿Cómo no fallar?**

Alan: **Me encantaría caer y no solo tropezar**

**Por alguien que realmente aprecie mi cantar**

**De esta enfermedad, pequeña dosis soledad**

**¿Acaso soy el único que vive mal?**

**Así todo no falla…**

**No puedo abandonar… mi único manjar, mi único alimento**

**Más no quiere decir…. Que esta cicatriz sea solo un recuerdo…**

Se terminó la canción y todos aplaudieron y gritaron, la banda bajo a los camerinos e hipo les dijo que el cantaría solo con Alan, a lo que el nombrado no sabía que iba a hacer, si ya no se sabía ninguna canción.-oye… ¿Qué cantaremos?, no se me ya nada- le dijo Alan

-ten la acabo de escribir, trata de aprendértela- le dijo hipo dándole un papel

-bien… no hay falla- dijo Alan

Los dos subieron al escenario, y había un piano, Alan se fue a sentar al piano y veía las notas- ya se cual es- dijo Alan para sí mismo

Hipo: **Prometí quererte para siempre**

**Y era cierto,**

**No había dudas en mi mente **

**Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes,**

**Y te herí por accidente,**

**Perdón**

Alan**: Si me solté de ti**

**Si no te defendí**

**Fue que mi corazón estaba siego**

**Que estupidez perderte**

**Para verlo**

**Lo siento**

Hipo: **No espero amor ni odio**

**Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor**

Alan: **Maldigo el episodio**

**Lo peor es que yo fui quien lo escribió**

Hipo: **Me esperan los demonios**

Alan: **Que deja tu olvido**

Hipo: **que juegan conmigo**

Hipo y Alan: **Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una cancion**

Hipo: **Perdón….**

Alan: **Perdón…**

Hipo: **Si pudiera regresar el tiempo**

**Esta vez no escondería lo que siento**

**El silencio fue el engaño más violento**

**Mi terrible experimento fallo.**

Alan: **Si te aleje de mi**

**Si te falle y me fui**

**Fue porque mis mentiras me daban miedo**

**Tú me creíste y yo me volví tan bueno**

**Fingiendo…**

Hipo: **No espero amor ni odio**

**Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor**

Alan: **Maldigo el episodio**

**Lo peor es que yo fui quien lo escribió**

Hipo: **Me esperan los demonios**

Alan: **Que deja tu olvido**

Hipo:** Que juega conmigo**

Alan e hipo: **Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una cancion….**

Hipo:** perdón….**

Alan: **perdón….**

Alan dejo de tocar el piano y todos y todas gritaron, y luego toda la banda se puso al frente de del escenario y Alan empezó a Hablar

-Bueno, cantaremos una cancion que no es nuestra, pero nos dejaron modificarla, ojala y la disfruten.

Alan: **welcome to the remix, **

**El jefe hipo maravilla, el rey Jorge, y el príncipe Alan…**

**Yahoo! Dj Robert**

Hipo:** La mano arriba, cintura sola**

**Da media vuelta**

**Danza kunduro**

**No te canses ahora **

**Que esto solo empieza….**

**Mueve la cabeza, danza kunduro**

**La mano arriba cintura sola**

**Da media vuelta**

**Danza kunduro **

**No te canses ahora**

**Que esto solo empieza.**

**Mueve la cabeza, danza kunduro..**

**El príncipe Alan**

Alan: **Bailando me robo la atención**

**Desde el momento en que la vi**

**Una nena latina muy fina**

**De esas que me gustan a mi…**

**Hay es puro veneno**

**Cuando lo mueve ella es como**

**Un trueno (dile)**

**Va ganándome con su bella danza**

**Sin jugar yo le dije asi...**

**¡Peligro! Mucho cuidao**

**Por qué salimos de aquí safao**

**Nadie en la pista se ve cansao**

**Tienen al tigre acelerao oa**

**Kunduro morena conmigo**

**Te pegas de lao a lao**

**De lao a lao**

**Jefe hipo dígale..!**

Hipo: **Con la mano arriba**

**Cintura sola**

**Da media vuelta**

**Danza kunduro**

**No te canses ahora **

**Que esto solo empieza**

**Mueve la cabeza**

**Danza kunduro**

**Con la mano arriba**

**Cintura sola**

**Da media vuelta**

**Danza kunduro**

**No te canses ahora **

**Que esto solo empieza**

**Mueve la cabeza**

**Danza kunduro**

Jorge: **Oi oi oi oi oi oi oi**

**E pa quebrar kunduro **

**Vamos dançar kunduro**

**Oi oi oi oi oi oi**

**Seija morena o loira**

**Vem balançcar kunduro **

**Oi oi oi…**

**Quiero darte un beso **

**Sentir tu dulcesion**

**Ven conmigo a danzaaahr!...**

**Sentir o tu curpo**

**Y abrazar de nuvo**

**Caruto virva a danzaaaahr!...**

Alan: **Ella conoce una danza**

**Que yo no conozco**

**Pero como quiera quiero bailarla**

**Caminando en la arena**

**Por la playa serena, haría todo **

**Para conquistarla…**

**Que se te olvide la pena mami**

**Deja el estrés, que donde baila uno **

**Pueden bailar 3, hasta 10!**

**Que tú crees bailemos kunduro al derecho**

**y al revés wao**

**Rapido, lento, suave, **

**También duro**

**Bailemos kunduro**

**Tú y yo en lo oscuro **

**Y dice lento… lento…**

**Rápido, seguro**

**Bailemos kunduro**

**Tu y yo en lo oscuro mama**

Hipo: **La mano arriba,**

**Cintura sola,**

**Da media vuelta, **

**Danza kunduro**

**No te canses ahora**

**Que esto solo empieza**

**Mueve la cabeza**

**Danza kunduro**

**La mano arriba**

**Cintura sola**

**Da media vuelta…**

**Danza kunduro**

**No te canses ahora**

**Que esto solo empieza**

**Mueve la cabeza**

**Danza kunduro**

Robert: **El jefe…. Danza kunduro**

**Ya aquí están**

**Lo los más duros!**

**Insuperable inigualable**

**Como el flow insoportable**

Toda la gente estaba brincando y bailando, y gritando, no paraban de hacerlo hasta que se acabó la cancion, y con ella el concierto

Cuando toda la gente se fue se fueron los chicos de la banda, menos hipo quien se quedó allí por un momento solo para descansar un momento.

-(suspiro) como quisiera saber qué es lo que se siente ser querido de verdad dijo hipo sentándose en uno de los asientos del público- nunca he podido saber cómo se siente el amor, ni mis padres me lo pudieron dar…- dijo hipo recostándose.

Pasó un rato más y se levantó y se dirigió hacia su moto, cuando llego a ella la encendió y se dirigió al hotel, pero no pudo entrar ya que habían fans esperándolo, el no quería ser molestado ni un momento más y se dirigió hacia su vieja casa en Londres, cuando llego a ella fue a buscar su llave a un arbusto que había por allí, a ver si seguía en el mismo lugar, y para su sorpresa seguía allí, la agarro y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla, y cuando lo hiso se sorprendió al no ver ningún rastro de polvo, todos sus muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas, serró la puerta detrás de sí , y fue hacia su viejo cuarto, cuando llego aventó su ropa hacia un lugar y se acostó para descansar y dormir, y lo hiso.

**Con Astrid**

Ella acababa de llegar del concierto con su novio, su novio la dejo en su casa y él se dirigió a la suya, Astrid estaba pensativa pensando si había hecho lo correcto con hipo, después de todo ella todavía recordaba la promesa que hiso con hipo.

**Flashback**

Una niña con dos tranzas rubias estaba jugando en el parque con su mejor amigo quien era un niño castaño de ojos verdes, ellos estaban jugando a "las traes", los dos niños se divertían jugando, y de tanto jugar se cansaron y se fueron a sentar en unos columpios, los niños empezaron a hablar…

-oye hipo… ¿y cómo te la pasas en tu casa?- le pregunta la pequeña Astrid pateando una piedrita

-pues…. Muy mal… mis papás muy apenas me dan de comer- dijo hipo- no me hacen caso, nada más se están peleando- dijo hipo bajando la cabeza- yo… no sé qué es el amor de padre a hijo o madre a hijo- dijo hipo bajando la cabeza

-hipo….. no te sientas así- le dijo Astrid sujetándole del mentón- sabes no se si tu lo sientes pero yo te amo a ti hipo- le dijo Astrid dándole una sonrisa- te prometo que cuando seamos mayores seremos novios, porque… mis papis no me dejan tener uno ejeje- dijo Astrid dándole un beso rápido en los labios- nos vemos después hipo- dijo Astrid yéndose de allí

Cuando Astrid se fue hipo se quedó con una sonrisa boba, mirando a la pequeña Astrid, pero esa promesa no se pudo cumplir ya que los padres de hipo se divorciaron y el papá de hipo se quedó con él, su madre se fue a berck y no tuvo visita de nadie, hipo a los años se fue separando mas de su padre a tal punto de estar en la banda y así comenzó todo….

**Fin de flashback**

-lo siento hipo…. No pude cumplir mi promesa- dijo Astrid mirando el techo y después quedarse dormida…

**Continuara….**


	6. Un dia de playa

**Al día siguiente…**

**Pov Astrid**

Suena el despertador, el horrible despertador, estiro mi brazo para poder apagarlo pero no le atino, y al estar harta de tratar de no atinarle me destapo la cara y me levanto, agarro el despertador de muy mal humor y lo arrojo por la ventana- luego me compro otro- dije serrando la ventana.

Cuando baje a la sala me prepare unos pankekes y un jugo de naranja, cuando termine de desayunar mi teléfono sonó, era brutilda, de seguro que era para salir a algún lugar, o oara un chisme pero me dio lo mismo y conteste.

-bueno…- dije

-hola Astrid, oye que tal si salimos a comer algo o a pasearnos, es que estoy aburrida- me dijo del otro lado de la bocina

-si, claro, solo déjame me visto y voy para tu casa- le dije dejando los platos

-nonono, mejor yo voy para tu casa, es que tengo algo importante de que hablar contigo- dijo brutilda colgando

-bueno..- dije apagando el teléfono

Solo pasaron como treinta minutos aproximada mente para que brutilda llegara a mi casa

-Astrid tengo que decirte algo muy padre- dijo brutilda entrando como si nada

**-**si claro pasa- le dije viéndola repentinamente

-gracias, bueno, mira ¿recuerdas a nuestros viejos amigos?- me pregunto sentándose en el sofá

-ehmmm…. Si ¿por?- le pregunte

-van a venir a Londres a visitarnos!:D- dijo brutilda feliz

-¿enserio?- le dije emocionada

-si va a venir mi hermano, patán, patapez, y heather

-genial, ¿y cuando llegan?- le pregunto emocionada

-hoy en la noche- me dijo- ellos quieren vernos…- dijo brutilda- a todos.

-sisisi… espera… ¿Quiénes son todos?- pregunte confundida

-todos… tu yo e hipo- dijo mirando un poco seria, me sorprendió como cambio de actitud tan rápido

-aaa, bueno…. No creo que..-pero fui interrumpida

-vamos Astrid no puedes estarlo evitando todo el tiempo, al menos trata de ser su amiga- me dijo brutilda

-ya trate, pero no quiso- le dije sentándome con ella

-si, pero tal vez no se lo dijiste de la mejor forma- me dijo, tal vez ella tenga razón

-bien… pero ¿en qué casa nos juntaremos?- le pregunte

-¿casa?, nos iremos a la playa, sé que será noche pero acamparemos allí- me dijo

-wow, bueno… ¿puedo llevar a Gustavo?- le pregunte

-claro, yo llevare a Kevin- me dijo entusiasmada

-bueno mejor preparemos todo para la noche- le dije igual que ella

**Fin de Pov Astrid**

**Pov Hipo**

Me desperté bruscamente cuando el tono de mi celular sonó, nota mental, quitar la canción de skrillex por otra.

-ehm.. ¿bueno?- dije ronco

-ehmm…. ¿hipo?- me preguntaron del otro lado de la bocina

-si, ¿Quién habla?- pregunte tallándome los ojos

-a somos nosotros, ¿no nos recuerdas?- me preguntaron

-¿nos?- pregunte confundido?

-si, ¿o ya nos cambiaste enano?- me dijo otro del otro lado del teleono

-así, hola patán, ¿para que hablan?- les pregunte ya con la voz un poco normal

-perdón por haberte despertado amigo, pero vamos para Londres,- me dijo una voz al parecer era patapez

-wow, que bien, ¿pero para que?- les pregunte

-solo para estar allí un rato, a y para reunirnos de nuevo-me dijo brutacio

-aaa bueno, ¿pero quienes vienen?- pregunte

-somos, patapez, patan, camicazi y yo- dijo brutacio

-espera… ¿camicazi?- pregunte

-sí, es la novia de patán- me dijo patapez

-¿Qué? ¿patan con novia?- pregunte

-si inútil, ¿Por qué?- me pregunto patan

-háblame bien o te traigo a Alan para que lo conozcas de nuevo- le dije al saber que es lo que había hecho Alan la última vez que vino patán

-no no no,- dijo patán

Al escuchar me reí de él, y del otro lado de la bocina se escuchaban las carcajadas de los otros

-bueno, ¿y qué haremos cuando lleguen?- les pregunte agarrando mi chaqueta

\- nada solo nos reuniremos todos de nuevo, nosotros y las chicas- dijo brutacio

-espera ¿eso incluye a Astrid?- le pregunte

-si ¿Por qué?, sigues enamorado de ella- me pregunto patan

-JA! Créeme ahora es lo último que aria- les dije colgando el teléfono y apagándolo para que no me llamaran

Salí de mi antigua casa, y me dirigí hacia el hotel, cuando estaba a medio camino me tope con un auto que no creía que me topara, era el porshe de brutilda y de copiloto estaba astrid, ambas me miraron y yo a ellas, desvié la mirada y hice ruidos con el motor de la moto, cuando me toco la luz verde arranque con todo, dejando un rastro de humo, y dejando atrás a astrid y a brutilda.

**Fin de Pov hipo**

**Con las chicas…**

**-**¿ese era hipo?- pregunto brutilda viendo el rastro de humo gris

-si, bueno si no estoy loca, si era el- dijo Astrid mirando la moto alejarse

-¿crees que se haya enterado?- pregunto brutilda

-lo más probable es que si- dijo Astrid mirando a brutilda

-ojala y no esté tan amargado en la noche- dijo mientras iban a la casa de brutilda

-si…-dijo Astrid

Las chicas se fueron a asa de brutilda para preparar las cosas, pero hipo se fue al hotel para hacer lo mismo y para invitar a los chicos, los cuales dijeron un si, todos pasaron la tarde preparando todo hasta que el reloj marco 7:30 pm, a esa hora el avión llegaría y a esa hora Astrid y brutilda los recogerían, cuando las chicas llegaron al aeropuerto recogieron a los cuatro recién llegados.

-¿y cómo estuvo su viaje?- pregunto brutilda ajustando el espejo retrovisor

-bien, pero patan ronca como señora de rancho- dijo brutacio

-jaja, pero ya llegaron- dijo astrid

-así es- dijo patapez- oigan apropósito, ¿y cómo esta hipo?- pregunto patapez

-a si… hipo esta… pues bien, sigue con la banda- dijo Astrid

-¿Qué tal si le preguntan cuándo lleguemos a la playa?- les dijo brutilda

-tienes razón… apropósito, cuando hable con brutilda dijo que habrían invitados- dijo patapez

-así, son nuestros novios- dijo brutilda

-¿sus novios?, nunca dijeron eso- dijo patapez

-cierto, pero bueno… ustedes también tienen novias ¿no?- pregunto astrid

-ehmm.. yo y brutacio quedamos con hipo de que nos iba a presentar a una chicas- dijo patapez

-¿hipo les presentara a una chicas?- pregunto Astrid- vaya que generoso- dijo con sarcasmo

-si, pero como el es de una banda a de llevar a unas tres chicas- dijo brutacio

-si es lo mas probable- dio brutilda

El camino no duro mucho, cuando llegaron se bajaron por unas escaleras que los guiaban a la suave arena de la playa, al bajar las escaleras vieron a dos chicos poniendo las tiendas de campaña, cuando los chicos notaron la presencia de todos dejaron de poner las tiendas y fueron a recibir a sus respectivas novias y a sus amigos.

-hola bebe- dijo Astrid abrazándolo

-hola mi niña- dijo Gustavo abrazándola

-bueno, esto son mis amigos, el es brutacio, el patapez, el de allá es patán, y ella es camicazi- dijo señalando a cada uno

-mucho gusto en conocerlos- les dijo a todos

-igual mente- le dijeron

-oigan.. ¿en dónde está hipo?-pregunto patapez

-no se, tal vez no venga-dijo brutilda

-que mal, le traje una libreta de dibujos y unos lápices especiales, porque me dijo que le gusta dibujar- dijo patapez

Todos se fueron a preparar todo en la playa, pasaron treinta minutos, y vieron que un auto amarillo con negro se estacionaba a la orilla dela cima, la puerta se abrió y de allí salió Alan, pero fue hacia el asiento del copiloto abrió la puerta, del auto Salió una chica morena, con el cabello negro, ambos bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar con los chicos.

-y bueno…. ¿Por qué tan callados?, ¿Quién se murió o qué?- dijo Alan de broma

-jaja, que chistoso Alan- dijo Astrid con sarcasmo- anda ven y siéntate- le indico Astrid la cual estaba en el regazo de Gustavo

-jejje, bueno, bueno chicos, tal vez no me conozcan, yo soy Alan, y ella es mi novia Heather- dijo presentándose a él y su novia

-y.. ¿en dónde está hipo?- pregunto patapez

-viene en un momento, fue por unas chicas- dijo Alan, cuando él dijo eso brutacio dijo un "yes"

En eso llego un audi rojo, de el bajaron dos personas uno era mujer y otro hombre, cuando llegaron con los chicos Alan los presento

-chicos, el es Jorge y su novia Carol

-así que…. Tú eras el famoso Jorge- dijo Astrid

-sip, en carne y hueso- dijo Jorge

-bueno… ¿y que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Jorge sentándose y poniendo a su novia en su regazo

-pues… primero que vengan los demás- dijo Alan

-a, si, dijo Robert que no podrá venir porque fue con su novia al cine

-bueno, solo debemos de esperar a hipo- dijo Alan

En eso llego un lamborgini gallardo blanco, de él bajaron de los lados dos chicas rubias, y luego salió hipo, el las sujeto de la cintura a las dos y bajo por las escaleras, cuando llego con los chicos todos lo miraron raro.

-hola hipo… y dime ¿esas son tus novias?

-hola tilda, y no, no son mías una es de patapez,- dijo soltando a una,- y la otra es de tacio,- dijo soltando a las dos chicas,- vallan con ellos son esos dos de alla- dijoe señalándolos, a lo cual las chicas fueron con ellos y les dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-uy, que generoso- dijo Astrid con sarcasmo

-si.. gracias- dijo sin mirarla

-¿ y tu novia hipo?, ¿no tienes?- pregunto camicazi

-ehm…. No- dijo hipo sentándose con ellos.

-la verdad me sorprende escuchar eso, ya que tu eres muy famoso y podrías tener a cualquiera- dijo brutacio

-si, pero yo no busco a cualquiera- dijo hipo- en fin.. ¿Qué aremos?- pregunto hipo

-pues, ya que llegaron todos, como todos tienen pareja heremos actividades en pareja- dijo brutilda

-si.. pero ¿hipo cómo le va a hacer? Pregunto Alan

-no descuiden, yo estaré aquí- dijo hipo recostándose en la arena

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto brutilda

-si, ustedes… diviértanse- dijo hipo

-bueno, primero haremos actividades en pareja y luego individuales- dijo brutilda

-bien… ¿y que haremos?- pregunto Alan

-haremos luchas en el agua- dijo brutilda- un hombre debe de cargar a su chica en los hombros en el agua y el primero en caer pierde- dijo brutilda

-bien- dijo patan

Todos se fueron a cambiar a su traje de baño.

Astrid tenía un traje de baño blanco

Brutilda llevaba uno rojo

Heather llevaba uno negro

Las chicas de patapez y brutacio llevaban unos de color grises

Y carol llevaba un traje de baño azul

Los chicos solo llevaban su traje de baño sin playera

Todos estaba en el agua y se la pasaron jugando y riendo, los primeros en caer fueron Alan y Heather, después siguieron Astrid y Gustavo, luego Patan y camicazi, después patapez y su chica, y luego brutacio y su chica, dejando a Jorge y Carol, y a brutilda y Kevin, y el ganador de ellos fue Jorge, y Carol.

Todos seguían en el agua jugando y platicando, menos una persona la cual estaba haciendo bocetos en su nueva libreta de dibujo.

-¿oye hipo, no quieres venir?- le pregunto brutacio

-no está bien, yo me quedo aquí- dijo hipo

-vamos, no seas amargado, vente únete- dijo brutilda saliendo del agua y yendo por el

-bueno bueno.. pero me ire a cambiar- dijo hipo

-bien, te esperamos.- dijo brutilda yendo a con los chicos

Hipo se metió a la tienda de campaña, y se quito el pantalón y se puso un short negro, salio de a tienda de campaña y se puso a la orilla del agua y se sentó solo para remojar su pie, ya que su otra pierna la había perdido.

-wow, hipo ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto brutacio viendo la prótesis de hipo

-nada solo…. Un pequeño accidente que tuve- dijo hipo

-ooo, ¿y quién tuvo la culpa, tu o el otro conductor?- pregunto patapez

-pues… yo, es que no estaba poniendo atención al camino- dijo hipo recordando ese día

-pues… a la otra ponle atención, nada debe de distraerte mientras conduces- dijo patapez

-si… nada-susurro hipo para si mismo

-saben que…., mejor me iré a dormir- dijo hipo- ya oscureció y me está dando frio- dijo yéndose de allí un poco molesto al recordar todo lo que paso esa noche antes de su accidente

-ehmm…. Bueno- dijo brutacio viéndolo- oigan chicos ¿Qué es lo que tiene hipo?, el antes no era así- les pregunto brutacio a los chicos

-la verdad no sé, ha estado así desde hace tiempo- dijo Alan

-vaya, pobre hipo, creo que se debería de conseguir a alguien- dijo patapez

-si…- dijo Astrid

-oigan, creo que hipo tiene razón, ya está haciendo frio, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir?, ya anocheció- dijo brutilda

-si vámonos- dijo Heather

Todos salieron del agua y se dirigieron a la tiendas de campaña, mientras caminaban vieron que hipo se estaba yendo hacia un lugar un poco alejado de las tiendas, y llevaba una guitarra.

-iré a ver qué es lo que va a hacer- le dijo Alan a Heather

Alan fue hacia donde estaba hipo y se sentó a su lado

-oye hipo, te he visto muy alejado de nosotros- dijo Alan- ¿Qué tienes?

-nada solo… que no creo que deba de estar aquí- dijo hipo

-y entonces ¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto Alan

-no aquí a la playa, sino que aquí en Londres- dijo Hipo- desde que llegue aquí solo me han pasado cosas malas- dijo hipo tomando la guitarra- primero mi pierna, luego Astrid- dijo hipo con un suspiro

-sabes que las cosas pasan por algo hipo, tal vez… y el destino quiere que estés con alguien mejor- dijo Alan

-tal vez tienes razón… pero…. Ellos son mis amigos, y no debería de dejarlos solo por ella- dijo hipo mirando a los chicos

-pe…pero yo nunca dije que los dejaras- dijo Alan

-¿ a no?, bueno yo creí que a eso te referías- dijo hipo

-este loco amigo, ¿lo sabias?- le dijo Alan

-haha, bueno, que tal si cantamos algo- dijo hipo

-si, pero con los chicos, aquí hace frio- dijo Alan

-bueno… vamos- dijo parándose y yendo hacia los chicos, cuando llego se sentó y empezó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar con Alan

_No esperes demasiado para decirle_

_A ese alguien especial_

_Lo mucho que lo quieres_

_Díselo hoy…._

_Mañana puede ya ser tarde_

Hipo:** Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo**

**Dijiste que no me amabas más**

**Yo te suplique, quédate aquí**

**Yo no sé qué haría sin ti, no creo soportarlo**

Alan: **Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado**

**Y llora mi alma en soledad**

**La vida me puso junto a ti**

**Nunca pude predecir**

**Me convertiría en tu pasado**

Alan e hipo: **Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.**

**Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.**

**Aunque no estés, sigo respirando **

**Aquel amor**

** Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos**

**Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos**

**Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro **

**El corazón**

**Uh uh**

Hipo: **Te fuiste de aquí, todo en silencio**

**Quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor, noo**

**Sueño que te abrazo una vez más**

**Me despierto y ya no estas**

**Me estoy ahogando en el vacío**

**Y aun siento en el aire, me acaricia tu voz**

**Me robaste la luna, el cielo y las estrellas**

Alan e hipo: **Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida**

**Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mia**

**Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando **

**Aquel amor**

**Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos**

**Borraste mis besos me hiciste pedazos**

**Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro**

**El corazón**

**Ou ou ou**

Los chicos terminaron de cantar y luego Jorge hablo.

-oigan, yo no cante- dijo Jorge

-jeje, perdón, pero si quieres cantamos una movida- dijo Alan

-bueno, bueno- dijo Jorge

-Chicos ojala y sepan ingles por que será la primera en ingles que cantaran una- dijo hipo

-¿cantaran?, ¿tú nos vas a cantar esta?- pregunto Gustavo

-ehmm… no, ellos son más para música movida en inglés y yo neee- dijo hipo acostándose

Alan: **Yah, Alright okay,**

**Return of the mac, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is,**

**What it isn't**

**Looking for a better way to get up out of bed**

**Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit me,**

**Get up!**

**Fresh out pimp strut walking, Little bit of humble, Little bit of**

**Cautions**

**Somewhere between like rocky and cosby sweatergang nope**

**Nope y'all can't copy**

**Yup, bad, moonwalking, this here, i sour party, my posse's been**

**On broadway**

**And we did it, our way**

**Grown music, i shed my skin and put my bones**

**Into everything i record to it**

**And yet i'm on**

**Let that stage light go and shine on down, got **

**That bob barker suit game and plinko in my**

**Style**

**Money, stay on my craft and stick around for **

**Those pounds**

**But i do that to pass the torch and puto n for**

**My town**

**Trust me i'm a I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit**

**Hustler**

**Chasing dreams since i was i was 14 with the four**

**Track bussing halfway cross that city with the **

**Backpack**

**Caution, labels out here, nah they can't tell me**

**Nothing**

**We give that to the people, spread it across the **

**Country**

**Labels out here, nah they can't tell me nothing**

**We give it to the people, spread it a across the**

**country**

Jorge: **Here we go back, this is the momento**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**

**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Here w ego back, this is the momento**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**

**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

Alan: **nah, can i kick it? Thank you, yeah i'm so damn **

**Grateful**

**I grew up, really wantec gold fronts**

**But that's what you get when wu tang raised**

**You**

**Y'all can't stop me, go hard like i got an 808 in**

**My heart beat**

**And i'm meeting at the beat like you gave a**

**Little speed to a great White shark on shark**

**Week**

**Raw. Tell me go up. Gonel**

**Deuces good bye. I got a world to see, and my girl**

**She wanna see rome**

**Ceasar will make you a believer. Nah i never did**

**It for a throne**

**That validation comes from giving it back to the**

**People. Nah sing a song and it goes like**

**Raise those hands, this is a party**

**We come here to live life like nobody was watching**

**I got my city right behind me**

**If i fall, they got me then from that failure gain**

**Humility and then keep marching ourselves**

Jorge: **here we go back, this is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**

**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't **

**Hold us**

**Like the ciling can't hold us**

**Here w ego back, this is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fihgt till it's over**

**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't **

**Hold us**

**Like the ceiling can`t hold us**

Alan y Jorge: **na na na na**

**And all my pepole say**

Jorge: **here we go back, this is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**

**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't **

**Hold us**

**Like the ciling can't hold us**

**Here w ego back, this is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fihgt till it's over**

**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't **

**Hold us**

-y… listo, esa fue toda la canción, ojala y les haya gustado- dijo Jorge

-si muy buena, ¿Cuándo la escribieron?- pregunto brutilda

-pues…desde que empezamos a cantar- dijo Alan

-¿en serio?- pregunto Astrid- creí que la habían escrito hace mucho

-no, la verdad no, asi somos nosotros- dijo Alan- bueno todos menos hipo- dijo Alan

-¿enserio, tu no inventas canciones, rápidamente como los otros?- pregunto patapez

-no…. Yo las canciones que escribo son de lo que pase en mi vida- dijo hipo mirando el cielo

-¿entonces, todo lo que cantas…. Son cosas que representan todo lo que vives?- pregunto patapez

\- si… y no quiero revivir momentos que me des agradan- dijo hipo metiéndose a una tienda de campaña

-ehm… bueno… creo que es hora de dormirnos- dijo Astrid yéndose a otra tienda de campaña

-si… tienes razón- dijo brutilda bostezando

-bueno todos metance con sus chicos o chicas- mañana será otro día y tengo algo preparado para todos- dijo brutilda- y recuerden de el por qué esta reunión- dijo en susurro

-si…. Espera… ¿para qué era la reunión? Pregunto brutacio

-por que mañana es el cumpleaños de hipo, y debemos festejarlo como se debe- dijo brutilda en susurro

-ooooo, bueno…. Mañana es un día muy especial, así que… a dormir- dijo brutacio acostándose

Todos se fueron a dormir con su respectivo acompañante…. Bueno excepto hipo el estaba solo en una tienda de campaña jugando Candy crush hasta dormir, pero ya que el había tenido tantos problemas no se acordaba que era su cumpleaños, y al siguiente día seria uno que se arrepentiría de haber ido con los chicos…..

**Continuara….**

**yy…. Hola que tal gente de Youtube xD okey no, hola chicos como están, ojala y les haya gustado :D, les digo algo, ya no se me viene ideas a la mente xD solo el siguiente capítulo, y de allí ya no salgo, díganme que es lo que quieren y se los pongo, estoy cadente de ideas :p, dejen reviews :D **

**Nos leemos luego Chao Chao :D**


	7. El cumpleaños de hipo

**Y hola que tal gente de fanfiction, primero que nada…. Si soy yo su amigo inmortable343 solo que con otro nombre el motivo se los dejare al final, y segundo…. Perdón por no haber publicado nada, es que me fue horrible en la escuela y e estoy poniendo al corriente, y también por que es un poco complicado manejar un canal de Youtube, una cuenta en fanfiction , y estar al corriente con las tareas, discúlpenme pero tengo cerebro de hombre, dicen que las mujeres pueden hacer miles de cosas a la vez, bueno ya me Sali del tema, perdón por haberme tardado enserio es que es complicado… pero aquí les traigo un capitulo muuuyyy largo… bueno para mi :p, ojala y lo disfruten y me perdonen :D los dejo en 3….2….1… ¡PUM!**

_**El cumpleaños de hipo**_

Era de mañana, y brutilda fue la primera en despertar, cuando se levanto fue hacia las tiendas de campañas de los chicos a despertarlos, a todos menos a hipo.

Ya cuando brutilda levanto a todos, los llevo a una distancia considerable lejos de hipo para que no los escuchara.

-buenos chicos, como les dije ayer, hoy es el cumpleaños de hipo, y quiero que lo festejemos como nunca- dijo brutilda

-bien… ¿y que haremos?- pregunto Astrid

-bueno, primero que nada, hipo no debe de enterarse de nada, y segundo tres personas tendrán que venir conmigo a comprar cosas- dijo brutilda

-bueno…. Yo voy- dijo Heather

-y yo- dijo Astrid

-y yo- dijo Gustavo

-bueno… venga, iremos a comprar cosas para festejarlo, y los demás se quedaran aquí con hipo, y harán que no levante sospechas- dijo brutilda

-bien… pero más vale que se vayan ahora, porque si no hipo va a despertar y se arruinara todo- dijo Alan

-bien, ya nos vamos, al rato los veo- dijo brutilda

Cuando brutilda, Astrid, y Gustavo se fueron los chicos estuvieron pensando en cómo entretener a hipo.

-bueno… ¿y qué haremos?- pregunto Alan

En eso hipo llego por detrás de ello- ¿hacer de qué?- pregunto hipo

-n…no de nada solo quería saber qué haríamos…. Hoy-dijo Alan- no sé si quieres jugar futbol o lo que sea- dijo Alan

-pues…. Hace mucho que no juego futbol- dijo Hipo

-bien- dijo Alan- hagamos equipos- dijo Alan

Alan e hipo eran capitanes, Alan eligió a patapez, y brutacio, hipo eligió a patan y jorge

Y kevin era el arbitro.

-bueno, elige el nombre de tu equipo- dijo Alan

-hmm… nos llamaremos Furia Nocturna- dijo hipo

-¿enserio?, solo tradujiste el nombre de tu banda al español- dijo Alan- pero bueno, nosotros somos…. Tigres :D, es mi equipo favorito de México- dijo Alan

-bien, arbitro usted dice cuando empezamos- dijo hipo

-ehmm…. Ahora- dijo kevin

Y asi ambos equipos jugaban por tener la posesión del balón, mientras que en un centro comercial no muy lejos de allí estaban tres chicas y un chico buscando cosas para festejar a hipo

-bueno chicos, ya llegamos, ¿primero que compramos?- pregunto brutilda

-ehmmm…. ¿platos?- pregunto heather

-si, y vasos, para la comida- dijo brutilda

-Astrid, heather ustedes busquen comida que crean que le guste a hipo y un regalo entre las dos- dijo brutilda- yo y Gustavo compraremos refrescos, y un regalo para él entre los dos- dijo

-¿pero… porque tenemos que ir a buscar la comida?- pregunto Astrid

-porque tú sabes que es lo que le gusta, y heather es la novia de su mejor amigo… así que, ella también debe de saber- dijo brutilda

-buen punto, ven vamos a buscar- le dijo Astrid a heather

Los cuatro se separaron y fueron a buscar lo que se les encargo.

-bien….. si no mal recuerdo a hipo le encantan las costillas de cerdo- dijo Astrid

-ehmmm…. No- dijo heather- siempre que Alan prepara costillas hipo nunca come, dice que la odia- dijo heather

-a bueno- dijo Astrid- ¿y que le gusta a él?- preguntó

-siempre que voy con los chicos, hipo come sin parar hamburguesa- dijo heather

-pero…. Él siempre me dijo que la odiaba- dijo Astrid

-pues… no, el casi siempre que hacemos fiesta come hamburguesa- dijo heather

-bueno…. ¿y de pastel?- pregunto Astrid

-pues…. La verdad no se- dijo heather

-ehmmm…. Tal vez el de chocolate, a todos les gusta- dijo Astrid

-él me dijo que es alérgico al chocolate- dijo heather

-bien… entonces un pastel Alemán- dijo Astrid

-sí, y solo falta que le compremos un regalo- dijo heather

-bien… estem…. ¿le compramos un reloj?- pregunto Astrid

-ehmmm….. no creo, un reloj es muy típico- dijo heather

-bueno….. ¿Qué le compramos?- pregunto Astrid

-pues… no lo sé-dijo heather- ya se, comprémosle una guitarra nueva- dijo heather

-si claro, como si el dinero creciera en los arboles- dijo Astrid sarcástica

-ehmm…. Bueno, no creo que a mi novio le importe que usemos su tarjeta de crédito- dijo heather sacando una tarjetas

-¿no crees que se enoje?- pregunto Astrid

-no, él lo entenderá- dijo heather

-bien- dijo Astrid- vayamos a la tienda de música

Las chicas fueron hacia la tienda de música a comprar una guitarra, mientras que brutilda y Gustavo estaban eligiendo un regalo

-y.. ¿Qué le compramos?- pregunto brutilda

-ehmm…. No se… ¿otro arete?- pregunto Gustavo

-pues…. Si buena idea- dijo brutilda viendo un arete negro- ¿crees que le guste ese?- pregunto brutilda

-pues… si- dijo Gustavo- oye brutilda, una pregunta- dijo Gustavo- ¿desde cuándo conoce Astrid a hipo?

-pues…. Desde que eran niños- dijo brutilda- de hecho a él le gustaba ella- dijo brutilda

-espera que?- pregunto Gustavo

-ehmmm….. no nada olvídalo- dijo brutilda dándose cuenta que metió la pata

-¿y a ella le gustaba él? ¿Fueron novios? ¿A él le gusta todavía?- pregunto Gustavo

-oye, tranquilo moreno, tu eres su novio, no debes por qué preocuparte- le dijo brutilda

-si… creo que exagere- dijo Gustavo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-si, bueno me llevare estos- dijo brutilda dirigiéndose a la vendedora

Brutilda y Gustavo habían terminado de comprar todo y fueron a esperar a heather y Astrid en el auto pero ellas se adelantaron, ellas ya estaban esperándolos en el coche

-¿ya terminaron?- pregunto brutilda

-sip, todo listo- dijo Astrid

-¿Qué le compraron a hipo?- pregunto heather

-ehhmm… un arete- dijo Gustavo

-bueno…. No creo que se moleste- dijo heather

-¿y ustedes que le compraron?- pregunto brutilda

-una guitarra- dijo Astrid

-¿y con qué dinero? O.0- pregunto Gustavo

-Eso no importa, solo vámonos antes de que hipo se dé cuenta de que nos fuimos- dijo brutilda

Los cuatro se fueron a la playa de nuevo para darle la sorpresa a hipo

**Mientras en la playa…**

-Vamos Alan, ¿es lo mejor que tienes?- pregunto hipo dominando el balón

-tu… tu tranquilo, solo estoy un poco cansado- dijo Alan

-vamos, no puede ser que te hayas cansado tan rápido- dijo hipo- vamos 15 a 15, dijiste que eras el mejor- dijo hipo

-espera…..espérame, deja descanso un rato- dijo Alan

-bien….oye no sabía que se habían ido- dijo hipo viendo a brutilda, Gustavo, Astrid y heather bajando hacia la playa

-ehmmm… si.. ni yo- dijo Alan acostándose en la arena

-bueno, vayamos a ver- dijo hipo anotando un último gol- a y… gane

-si ya lo note- dijo alzando una mano

Hipo se dirigió hacia los recién llegados y se sorprendió que tenían muchas cosas

-wow, ¿a dónde fueron?- pregunto hipo

-ehmm….- dijo brutilda

-Felicidades!- dijeron todos yendo con hipo

-¿felicidades?- pregunto hipo

-sí, hoy es tu cumpleaños- dijo heather abrazándolo

-aaaa cierto, no me acordaba- dijo hipo

-oye… ¿y que vamos a comer?- pregunto brutacio- tengo un poco de hambre- dijo mientras le rugía el estomago

-pues… trajimos hamburguesas- dijo heather- pero debemos de cocinarlas- dijo

-no hay problema, de eso yo me encargo- dijo Jorge

-bueno mientras Jorge se va a cocinar las hamburguesas ¿Por qué no cantamos una canción y luego jugamos futbol de nuevo?- dijo Alan

-sí, claro- dijo hipo- ya te quiero ganar de nuevo

-ja, ya quisieras- dijo Alan

-bueno ¿Qué quieres cantar?- pregunto hipo

-pues…. Siempre he querido cantar una porra para mi equipo favorito- dijo Alan

-bien, ¿y cuál es?- pregunto hipo

-esta, pero la tendrán que cantar conmigo- dijo Alan entregándoles una hoja de papel con la letra, -dejen que algo del auto- dijo dirigiéndose a su auto

-vaya, haya en México son….. un poco especiales- dijo hipo

-escuche eso!- le grito Alan desde arriba

-hahaha, bueno, la letra no está mal- dijo Astrid

En eso llego Alan con su guitarra

-hagamos un concurso, el que cante mejor se lleva un premio que tengo que tengo en el auto, elijan una hoja y todas las hojas tienen letras diferentes de canciones, hipo y yo no concursaremos así que… elijan una hoja, dijo Alan poniendo una pila de hojas en el centro y todos agarraron una distinta- serán duetos- dijo Alan

-bien ¿Quién primero?- pregunto hipo con su guitarra

-nosotros- dijo brutacio y patapez- se llama perdedor

-oooo ya se cual es- dijo Alan- bien empecemos- dijo Alan tocando lento junto con hipo

Brutacio: **Que más quieres de **

**Mí si he pasado esta**

**Prueba de tu amor**

**Y no tengo el valor**

**De escapar para**

**Siempre del dolor**

**Demasiado pedir**

**Que sigamos en**

**Esta hipocresía**

**Cuánto tiempo más**

**Podre vivir en la**

**Misma mentira**

**No…. No valla presumiéndolo**

**Que me has robado el corazón**

**Y no me queda nada más..**

**Si… prefiero ser el perdedor**

**Que te lo ha dado todo**

**Y no me queda nada más**

**No me queda nada más….**

Patapez: **ya no puedo seguir **

**Resistiendo esa extraña sensación**

**Que me hiela la piel**

**Como invierno fuera de estación**

**Tu mirada en la mía**

**Ignorándose en una lejanía**

**Todo pierde sentido **

**Y es mejor el vacío que el olvido**

Ambos: **Yo prefiero dejarte partir**

**Que ser tu prisionero**

**Y no valla por ahí diciendo**

**Ser la dueña de mis sentimientos**

**No… no valla presumiéndolo**

**Que me has robado el corazón**

**Y no me queda nada más**

**Si…prefiero ser el perdedor**

**Que te lo ha dado todo**

**Y no le queda nada más**

**No… ouou**

**No vallas presumiéndolo**

**(No vallas presumiéndolo)**

**Que me has robado el corazón**

**Y no me queda nada más**

**Si… prefiero ser un perdedor**

**Que te lo ha dado todo**

**Y no le queda nada más**

**(No me queda nada más…)**

Los chicos terminaron de cantar y les aplaudieron

-cantaron muuuy bien chicos, tal vez ustedes ganen- dijo hipo

-sip, pero… quedan más- dijo Alan

-vamos nosotros- dijo Gustavo y Kevin

-bien, ¿Cómo se llama su canción?- pregunto hipo

-se llama dar amor- dijo Kevin

-bien, solo les digo que es rap- dijo Alan

-okey okey- dijo Gustavo

-solo la parte de Gustavo es rap- dijo Alan

Kevin: **Tú eres todo lo que quiero ver**

**Haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez**

**Sé que no soy tan bueno como crees**

**Pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que vez**

Gustavo (rap):

**Si el tiempo se para cuándo te veo**

**Si cada caricia por tu piel es un paseo**

**Si te beso es porque de verdad yo lo deseo**

**Gusta tu cara enfadada cando bromeo**

**Res la Julieta que muere por su romeo**

**Eres la nota más bonita de mi solfeo**

**Por un mar de lágrimas del corazón buceo**

**Me enamoras solo con un gesto y pestañeo**

**Y es que yo vivo por ti**

**Por la vida que me entregas**

**Por el momento de felicidad que me congela**

**Por el futuro que nos congela**

**Por el pasado, el encargado**

**De que este destino nos uniera**

(fin de rap)

Kevin:

**No dejes que esto sea un error**

**Quiero morir…**

**Con tus besos..**

**Me llega hasta el corazon**

**La realidad**

**Es más que un sueño…**

Gustavo (rap)

**Cierra los ojos y vístete de estrella**

**La noche no es igual si no está su chica más bella**

**Todo lo que hago lo hago por ella**

**La aventura no se acaba**

**Si el caballero no tiene a su doncella**

**Esta vida y las que quedan**

**Seguiré contigo**

**Haciéndote lo más feliz que pueda**

**Te pido**

**Que nada importara lo que suceda**

**Que lucho como nunca**

**Por qué este amor no se muera**

**Dejo de soñar porque mi sueño eres tú**

**Aunque el día este nublado sigo viendo el cielo azul**

**Sigo viendo tu mirada en esa foto**

**Contigo voy pegando las piezas**

**De este corazon muy roto**

(Fin de rap)

Kevin:

**No dejes que esto sea un error**

**Quiero morir**

**Con tus besos**

**Me llega hasta el corazón**

**La realidad**

**Es más que un sueño**

**Tú eres todo lo que quiero ver**

**Haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez**

**Sé que no soy tan bueno como crees**

**Pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que vez….**

-cantaron muy bien chicos- dijo hipo- pero patapez y brutacio les van ganando

-sip, te desafinaste un poco Gustavo, pero iras mejorando-dijo Alan

-bueno gracias- dijo Gustavo y kevin

-¿y ahora quién?- pregunto Alan

-yo,- dijo patan, Jorge al mismo tiempo

-pero Jorge está haciendo las hamburguesas- dijo Alan

-como quiera, cantare desde aquí- dijo Jorge dándole vuelta a una carne

-bien, ¿y que canción les toco?-pregunto hipo

-se llama no me digas que no- dijo patan

-bien, empiecen- dijo hipo

Patan:

**Hay hay hay no me lastimes más el corazón**

**Que no tengo 7 vidas como un gato ni my life en dios**

**Yo no soy como un juguete de tu diversión**

**No me trates como un niño que perdido va sin dirección**

**No Me Digas Que No  
No Me Digas Que No  
Yo Me Quedo Contigo  
Aunque Sea Prohibido  
No Digas Que No  
No Me Digas Adiós  
No Me Digas Adiós  
Que Tus Labios No Mientes**

**Yo sé lo que sientes**

**No digas que no…**

Jorge:

**No Me Digas Que No Quiero Arreglar La Situación  
De Ser En Ti Ese Fuego Y Esa Pasión (Aja)  
Que Antes Sentías Cuando Me Mirabas  
Que Antes Sentías Cuando Me Tocabas  
Si Te Vas No Sé Qué Hare  
Eres la Razón Por La Cual Seguiré  
Aquí Esperando Por Ti (Damos Vueltas)  
Hasta Que Tomes Tu Decisión Y Vengas A Mi**

Patan:

**No Me Digas Que No  
No Me Digas Que No  
Yo Me Quedo Contigo  
Aunque Sea Prohibido  
No Digas Que No (Enrique Iglesias)  
No Me Digas Adiós  
Yo Me Digas Adiós (Aja)  
Que Tus Labios No Mientes  
Yo Se Lo Que Sientes  
No Digas Que No**

Jorge:

**Sigues El Ruido  
Acércate Y Calladita Vete Conmigo  
Si Lo Consigo Puedo Ser Tu Novio Tu Amante O Tu Amigo  
Ella Me Mira Y Yo La Miro  
Suspiro Sentidos Y Luego Entramos A La Cama Y Se Me Acelera Los Latidos**

**Mírame No Me Digas Que No  
Que La Noche Acaba De Empezar  
Nos Espera Nuestra Habitación**

Patan:

**No Me Digas Que No  
No Me Digas Que No  
Yo Me Quedo Contigo  
Aunque Sea Prohibido  
No Digas Que No  
No Me Digas Adiós (Solo Tu Y Yo)  
No Me Digas Adiós  
Que Tus Labios No Mientes  
Yo Se Lo Que Sientes  
No Digas Que No (Yo Soy Tuyo Y Tu Eres Mia)**

**No Me Digas Que No (No Me Digas Que No)  
No Me Digas Que No (No Me Digas Que No)  
Yo Me Quedo Contigo  
Aunque Sea Prohibido  
No Digas Que No  
No Me Digas Adiós (No Me Digas Adiós)  
No Me Digas Adiós (No Me Digas Adiós)  
Que Tus Labios No Mientes  
Yo Se Lo Que Sientes  
No Digas Que No**

Jorge:

**Yo Solo Quiero Que Confíes En Mi  
Yo Solo Quiero Darte Amor (Aja)  
Que Me Mires Y Digas Que Si (Y Que No Lo Pienses)  
Entregando Tu Cuerpo Sin Discusión (Víctor el Nazi)  
Quisiera Nena De Ti Disfrutar (Una Colaboración Dinásticamente Maestra)  
La Noche Acaba De Comenzar**

-enserio… bravo, cantaron excelente, hasta ahorita van empatados ustedes y patapez y brutacio- dijo Alan aplaudiendo

-gracias,- dijo Jorge aventando al aire una carne para darle vuelta

-gracias- dijo patan

-bien chicas, van ustedes- dijo Alan

-yo…. No quiero cantar- dijo heather

-¿Por qué no bebe?- pregunto Alan

-no tengo antojo- dijo heather levantándose de allí y yéndose

-bueno.. ustedes sigan yo iré a hablar con ella- dijo Alan levantándose y siguiendo a heather a la orilla del mar

-bueno… cantaremos nosotras- dijo Astrid apuntándose a si misma y a brutilda- la canción se llama todo de mi- dijo viendo la hoja

-bien, comiencen- dijo hipo dándole una sonrisa a Astrid causando enojo en Gustavo

Astrid:

**¿Qué haría yo sin tu boca inteligente?  
Me atraes y me echas  
Tienes a mi cabeza dando vueltas, no es broma  
No puedo inmovilizarte  
¿Qué está pasando en esa mente maravillosa?  
Estoy en tu viaje mágico y misterioso  
y estoy tan mareado, no sé lo que me golpeó  
pero voy a estar bien**

**Mi cabeza está bajo el agua  
pero estoy respirando bien  
Estás loca y yo estoy loco**

**Porque todo de mí  
ama a todos de ti  
Ama a tus curvas y todos tus bordes  
todas tus imperfecciones perfectas  
Dame tu todo a mí  
Te daré mi todo  
Eres mi principio y mi final  
incluso cuando pierdo estoy ganando  
Porque yo te doy todo de mí**

**y tú me das todo de ti**

Brutilda:

¿**Cuántas veces tengo que decirte  
incluso cuando lloras eres hermosa?  
El mundo te está venciendo  
Estoy alrededor de cada estado de ánimo  
Eres mi perdición, eres mi musa  
Mi peor distracción, mi ritmo y blues  
No puedo dejar de cantar  
está sonando en mi cabeza para ti**

**Mi cabeza está bajo el agua  
pero estoy respirando bien  
Estás loca y yo estoy loco**

**Porque todo de mí  
ama a todos de ti  
Ama a tus curvas y todas tus bordes  
todas tus imperfecciones perfectas  
Dame tu todo a mí  
Te daré mi todo  
Eres mi principio y mi final  
incluso cuando pierdo estoy ganando  
Porque yo te doy todo de mí  
y tú me das todo de ti**

**Las cartas sobre la mesa,  
ambos estamos mostrando los corazones  
Arriesgándolo todo, aunque es difícil**

Ambas:

**Porque todo de mí  
ama a todos de ti  
Ama a tus curvas y todas tus bordes  
todas tus imperfecciones perfectas  
Dame tu todo a mí  
Te daré mi todo  
Eres mi principio y mi final  
incluso cuando pierdo estoy ganando  
Porque yo te doy todo de mí  
y tú me das todo de ti**

**Te doy todo de mí  
y tú me das todo de ti….**

-wow, enserio, cantan hermoso las dos- dijo hipo- ¿Por qué no se metieron a la banda?- pregunto hipo sacándoles una sonrisa a las dos

-pues, por que somos tan buenas que acapararíamos todo el escenario- dijo Astrid

-jeje, bueno, ¿entonces ya son todos?- pregunto hipo

-sip, ya son todos- dijo brutilda

-bueno esperemos a que Alan venga para dar el premio- dijo hipo

-bueno- dijeron todos

**Mientras con Alan…**

Heather estaba sentada en la orilla de la playa de espaldas, así que no vio que Alan estaba atrás de ella, cuando el llego se sentó observando a su novia, mientras que ella miraba el mar.

-¿Qué tienes heather?- pregunto Alan tranquilo- ¿Por qué tan…. Seria?- le pregunto Alan poniéndole su manos sobre a de ella

-nada solo que…. Siempre estamos con los chicos- dijo heather

-¿Cómo?, ¿no quieres estar con ello?- dijo Alan sin entender

\- si si quiero estar con ellos, los quiero, pero, quiero más tiempo junto a ti- dijo heather- tu y yo solos

-ooo ya entiendo… bueno sabes que, mañana nos iremos tu y yo solos al cien y luego a tu casa- dijo Alan

-bien… ¿lo prometes?- preguntó heather

-lo prometo- dijo Alan

-¿por el meñique?- pregunto heather estirándole su meñique como niña pequeña

-haha, si por el meñique- dijo Alan entrelazando su meñique con el de ella, y luego dándole un beso

-bueno, vamos con los chicos- le dijo heather dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-bien- dijo Alan levantándose y yendo con los chicos, agarrado de la mano con heather

Cuando Alan y heather llegaron los chicos esperaban la calificación del "juez" de canto

-¿y bien Alan?- pregunto Astrid- ¿Quién gano?

-bueno pues…. Todos empataron- dijo Alan

-¿Qué?, espera… ¿y el premio?- pregunto patan

-ehmmm…. Si, no es uno, sino que son muchos, uno para cada quien- dijo Alan

-¿ehhh?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-sip, es para que México….bueno parte de México deje su marca en ustedes- dijo Alan abriendo una maleta, la cual tenía playeras de tigres.

Alan repartió las playeras a los chicos los cuales se las probaron

-se que no es su equipo favorito pero es para que bueno…. Tengan algo del extranjero- dijo Alan

-oye Astrid ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto hipo

\- si claro- dijo ella

Los dos se fueron a una tienda de campaña y hablaron allí

-oye Astrid… bueno mira, sobre nosotros…. Ya no intentare nada, solo… quiero ser tu amigo- dijo hipo- ¿me darías esa oportunidad?-dijo hipo

-pues… si pero…. Es que después de todo lo que te hice- dijo Astrid- por mi culpa perdiste tu pierna-dijo bajando la cabeza

-Astrid, eso no fue tu culpa, fue la mía, fui un idiota trate de quitarle su novia a un tipo-dijo hipo abrazándola- te perdono Astrid, pero tu perdóname por ser necio-dijo hipo

-gracias hipo, y te perdono-dijo Astrid abrazándolo

-bueno, mejor volvamos, no vaya a ser que tu novio se ponga celoso-dijo hipo

-si, la verdad el es un poquito…. Celoso-dijo Astrid

-hahah si, lo note por un momento-dijo hipo

Cuando volvieron Gustavo no le quitaba la mirada a hipo

-oye hipo, ¿Cómo formaron la banda?- pregunto Kevin

-bueno… primero conocí a los chicos y después fuimos a cantar en un bar o en una disco o en lugares así, de hecho hasta cantamos en la calle, y luego hubo un representante que nos ofreció crear una banda real y pues… aceptamos-dijo hipo

-y… ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto patan

-pues….. la verdad ya no me acuerdo…. Cosas de la vida-dijo hipo

-oye hipo ,¿y cuantas chicas has tenido en tu vida?-pregunto patapez

-si, por que como eres un famoso ha de ser que hubieras tenido muchas chicas-dijobrutacio

-pues…. La verdad solo me he enamorado de una chica….. pero creo que ella no sintió lo mismo que yo- dijo dándole un sorbo a su botella de cerveza

-¿y nos podrías decir quién fue?-pregunto Gustavo serio y cruzado de brazos

-podría… pero eso es para otra ocasión-dijo hipo

-¿y si tratamos de adivinar?- pregunto kevin

-claro, pero nunca lo sabrán

-creo que fue tu vecina de hace un año-dijo Alan fingiendo no saber

-hahaha, no- dijo hipo

-a azafata de algún avión- dijo kevin

-ehmm… no- dijo hipo soltando una ligera risa

-yo ya se quien fue- dijo Gustavo serio

-¿A si?-pregunto hipo- pues venga, tal vez la tercera será la vencida-dijo dando un sorbo a la cerveza

-bien, creo que fue… Astrid- dijo Gustavo, a lo cual dejo a todos perplejos y haciendo que hipo escupiera la cerveza- creo que si fue la vencida

-ahbjsbcsjx-trataba de decir algo hipo pero no podía decir ninguna palabra

-bien, ahora que lo se me iré a dormir- dijo Gustavo levantándose de la arena

-pero las hamburguesas están listas- dijo Jorge

-no tengo hambre,- dijo Gustavo de mala gana

-wow, ese tipo puede leer las mentes- dijo hipo

-espera…. ¿Te gusta Astrid?- pregunto kevin

-¿Qué?... no, no espera no lo mal interpretes- dijo hipo

-bien, explíquenme- dijo kevin

-si quieres mañana te explico- dijo hipo dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa

-bien, pero me debes una explicación- dijo kevin terminándose su hamburguesa rápido y levantándose para ir con Gustavo

-saben… creo que hoy no es mi día- dijo hipo- así que… creo que dormiré en el auto- dijo yéndose de allí

-dios mío, que problemas- dijo Astrid yendo detrás de hipo- ahorita vuelvo no tardo-les dijo a los chicos

**Con Kevin y Gustavo..**

-oye amigo…. No te dejes llevar por los celos-dijo kevin sentándose a lado de el

-¿celos?, yo no estoy celoso- dijo Gustavo

-nooo, solo odias a hipo por nada- dijo con sarcasmo

\- bueno… es que no sé qué hacer- dijo Gustavo

-tu tranquilo amigo, recuerda que solo faltan unos cuantos meses para que resulte- dijo kevin

-si, pero dudo que Astrid siga conmigo para ese momento- dijo Gustavo

-tu tranquilo, llevamos años esperando esto, no lo vayas a arruinar- dijo Kevin- además sin los padres de ella automáticamente toda su herencia es suya, y en cinco meses vendrá tu padre y te dará la herencia ya cuando te cases con ella- dijo kevin- y nos repartiremos todo

-si, pero…. Me debo de casar antes que mi hermano, sino el se queda con el dinero, los autos, todo-dijo Gustavo frustrado

-tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, no creo que tu hermano se case antes que tu-dijo Kevin

-si lo se… solo que todo iba tan bien hasta que llego ese tipo-dijo Gustavo

-tu tranquilo, recuerda que ella te ama-dijo kevin- además ni que fuera a quitarte la de un día para otro-dijo kevin

**Con hipo…**

Él estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor observando hacia ningún punto fijo, hasta que llego Astrid y toco la ventana, haciéndole señales para que baje la ventanilla. A lo cual hipo lo hiso

-¿Cómo estas rubia?-pregunto hipo

-bien, ¿y tú?- pregunto Astrid

-pues… no tanto, ¿sabes? Creo que fue muy mala idea haber venido aquí-dijo hipo

-¿Qué?, ¿pero por qué lo dices?- pregunto Astrid

-pues… la verdad me han pasado muchas cosas malas en esta ciudad, y yo causo muchos problemas-dijo hipo

-claro que no, tu no traes problemas a nadie-dijo Astrid entrando al auto en el asiento del copiloto

-si, mira, creo que tu no lo has notado pero creo que Gustavo me quiere matar- dijo hipo moviendo los brazos

-haha, no exageres, ya te dije, Gustavo suele ser asi-dijo Astrid- además yo no dejaría que te hiciera nada-dijo Astrid sonrojándose un poco pero hipo no la vio

-que bien que puedo contar contigo-dijo hipo

-si….

Después de eso el auto quedo en un silencio incomodo hasta que hipo hablo

-oye Astrid….-dijo hipo

-¿sí?-pregunto Astrid

-no nada olvídalo-dijo hipo mirando hacia un lado

-o… bueno-dijo Astrid- hipo…. ¿y que harás después?- pregunto ella

-¿eh?, ¿Cómo?-pregunto hipo

-si… ¿Qué harás mañana?- pregunto ella- solo pregunto ya que mañana estaré libre y quería saber si querías salir- dijo ella mirándolo

-pues… no are nada mañana así que…. Si salgamos…. Bueno pero ¿no crees que Gustavo diga algo?-pregunto hipo

-pues… solo le digo que saldré un rato si me pregunta y me voy-dijo ella

-a bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a un parque de diversiones?- pregunto el

-si claro, ¿Cuánto dinero llevo?- pregunto ella

-no lleves nada, yo lo pago-dijo hipo- no me gusta tener tanto dinero son gastarlo

-está bien, entonces… ¿a las 3:00 pasas por mí?- pregunto ella

-si por que no-dijo hipo

-bueno ya tengo que bajar, no vaya a ser que Gustavo se preocupe o se ponga un poquito celoso-dijo Astrid

-haha, bueno, adiós _my lady_-dijo hipo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-adiós chico dragón- dijo Astrid saliendo del auto y bajando con los chicos

-bueno…. Creo que esto fue lo único bueno de esta noche- dijo hipo para sí mismo

Continuara…..

**Y que tal chicos :D ¿Qué les pareció? Tuve que cambiar mis ideas para esta historia y salió algo que me gusto :D, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, y… ¿Qué estará planeando Gustavo? ¿Astrid lo sabrá? ¿Hay algo entre hipo y Astrid? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo :D **

**Nos leemos luego Chao Chao**

**Pd. Bueno no creo que lo lean todos pero me cambie el nombre por dos sencillas razones…**

**-la primera es para ajustarlo con mi canal de Youtube**

**-y la segunda es porque ya había tenido muchas broncas con el nombre de "inmortable343" y todo empezó en esta página, no es culpa de ella o de ustedes si no que es de alguien que le gusta imitarme y arruinarme todo :( pero si esa persona está leyendo esto comenta tu review y dime el por qué lo haces :) solo quiero saber :T**

**Y bueno gentesilla Nos leemos luego Chao Chao :D**


	8. Un beso inesperado

Al día siguiente hipo se fue a su casa a ducharse y prepararse para salir con Astrid, mientras que ella fue a hacer lo mismo en su casa, cuando dieron las 3:00pm hipo llego tocando la puerta de la casa de Astrid.

Astrid al escuchar que estaban tocando la puerta fue a atender.

-hola hipo- dijo Astrid abriendo la puerta-si quieres pasa es que todavía no estoy lista-dijo dejando la puerta abierta para que hipo pasara

-si gracias-dijo hipo pasando tranquilamente

-si quieres siéntate, yo iré a vestirme-dijo Atrid- allí hay un sofá- dijo señalándolo

-a… bueno gracias Astrid- dijo hipo sentándose tranquilamente a esperar a Astrid

-¿y bien chico dragón, que haremos hoy?-pregunto Astrid saliendo vestida con unos jeans, blusa blanca, y converse negros

-pues…. Tenía planeado llevarte a un parque de diversiones pero va a ver lluvia y no creo que los juegos mecánicos vallan a funcionar-dijo hipo- así que… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-pues…. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí, y vemos películas?- pregunto Astrid dándole una sonrisa

-si, bueno, si no es mucha molestia-dijo hipo

-por supuesto que no es molestia- dijo Astrid

-bien-le dijo hipo dándole una sonrisa- oye Astrid ¿podría meter mi moto en tu cochera?- pregunto hipo

-claro, solo tengo mi moto, así que hay mucho espacio-dijo Astrid

-bueno, gracias de nuevo- dijo hipo

Después de que hipo metiera la moto a la cochera Astrid saco un montón de películas que tenía, y de rato comenzó a llover

-valla creo que metí la moto justo a tiempo- dijo hipo viendo hacia afuera

-si, bueno… ¿Qué película quieres ver?- pregunto Astrid

-hmmm….- deja me ver….-dijo hipo viendo las películas- todas me gustan, ¿Cuál quieres ver tu?- le pregunto hipo

-¿Qué tal si vemos sinsajo?- dijo Astrid

-por mi muy bien, yo ya vi las otras dos películas- dijo hipo

-bien, entonces veremos sinsajo-dijo Astrid- y después jugamos

-¿jugar?- pregunto hipo

-sip, me compre una Xbox- dijo Astrid

-wow, ¿te gusta el Xbox?-le pregunto hipo

-siiii,- dijo Astrid- juego en mis ratos libres

-wow, con razón Gustavo se enamoró- dijo hipo

-jajaja, no seas tonto- dijo Astrid dándole un golpe en el hombro- mejor veamos ya la película

Los dos estaban viendo la película muy entretenidos una que otra vez hipo y Astrid cruzaban miradas y las apartaban al momento de que el otro se daba cuenta, se terminó la película y Astrid le propuso una apuesta a hipo.

-oye hipo, ¿qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?- le propuso Astrid

-estaría excelente- le dijo hipo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué apuesta?

-si yo te gano en fifa me tendrás que invitar a comer en alguna parte- le dijo Astrid sacando su Xbox one

-bien bien, y si yo te gano tú me llevas a alguna parte a comer- le dijo hipo a Astrid

-bien, comencemos- dijo Astrid metiendo el disco

Hipo eligió al Real Madrid y Astrid eligió al Barcelona, cuando comenzaron el partido estaba reñido, ya que Astrid con lo competitiva que es no se dejaba meter gol, pero hipo tampoco lo permitía, tan difícil estuvo el partido que no pasaban de media cancha, hasta que sucedió hipo en un contra-golpe con Cristiano se fue directo a la portería de Astrid mientras el gritaba "si,si,si" ella decía "maldito haddok" y en eso callo en gol, como típico ser humano se levantó del sofá celebrando, mientras el celebraba no se dio cuenta que Astrid comenzó de nuevo el partido, hipo al darse cuenta, rápida mente sostuvo el control para detener a su amiga, pero ya era tarde Astrid había anotado su gol del empate, y lo peor fue que era en tiempo de compensación, y termino en empate.

-bueno.. creo que no habrá nada- dijo Astrid

Hipo en realidad si quería salir con Astrid así que se le ocurrió algo- ya se, podemos ir a donde quiera ir el otro, primero tú y luego yo

-suena una gran idea-dijo Astrid- pero qué tal si…- pero Astrid no pudo decir nada ya que su teléfono sonó- espérame iré a contestar- le dijo a Hipo

-si descuida-le dijo hipo

-¿hola quien habla?- pregunto Astrid

-hola bebe, soy yo te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Gustavo- estoy afuera de tu casa

-a, si ahorita salgo- le dijo colgando- hipo, debes de salir de aquí, Gustavo esta fuera

-¿quee?- dijo hipo- bien solo deja voy por mi moto y….- pero en eso suena el timbre de la casa- demonios bueno adiós my lady- dijo hipo saltando por una ventana cayendo en un arbusto- estoy bien- dijo adolorido

Astrid rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró Gustavo como si fuera a una boda

-Astrid, que sexy te ves- le dijo Gustavo

-hola Tavo- le dijo Astrid- ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-¿Qué el novio ya no puede venir a la casa de su novia?- pregunto Gustavo

-haha, bueno ya pasa- dijo Astrid- perdón por el desorden pero estaba jugando- dijo Astrid

-descuida, tal vez haga desorden contigo- le dio Gustavo dándole un guiño a Astrid provocando que ella se sonrojara

Gustavo la arrincono a una pared y la empezó a besar muy brusco para el gusto de Astrid "te hare mía para que ese hipo no se interponga" pensó Gustavo, el empezó a des-abrocharle los pantalones a Astrid y rápidamente le quito la blusa, pero Astrid reacciono

-no…no Gustavo- dijo Astrid apartándolo- ya te dije que no estoy lista- dijo ella

-pero Astrid solo…. Déjate llevar- le dijo Gustavo

-no…..no Gustavo no quiero- dijo Astrid abrochándose el pantalón

-bien-dijo Gustavo algo molesto-nos vemos mañana- le dijo saliendo de allí

-si….- dijo en un suspiro

En eso tocan la puerta

-Ya te dije que no Gustavo, ahora no- dijo Astrid

-ehmmm….. Solo venía a despedirme- dijo hipo asomando su cabeza

-a, o hipo, bueno ¿no habrás escuchado todo verdad?- pregunto Astrid

-desgraciada mente rubia…. Si- dijo hipo apenado- pero hare como si no hubiera escuchado nada… es más como si fuera sordo- dijo hipo

-gracias hipo, enserio eres un gran amigo- dijo Astrid

-…. ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto hipo como si no escuchara

-que gracias- dijo Astrid

-Yo no me llamo Macias!- le dijo hipo

-que gracias maldito sordo- dijo Astrid riendo

-¡¿Cuál gordo?!, yo no estoy gordo- dijo Hipo fingiendo

-hahahaha ya hipo actúa normal- le dijo Astrid riendo y dándole un golpe en el hombro

-¡¿Ganso anormal?!, yo no soy ni un ganso anormal-dijo hipo riendo y abrazándola- es broma, sabes hace mucho que no jugaba así contigo- dijo hipo

-si… extraño los viejos tiempos- dijo Astrid

-igual yo…. Pero para mí es igual el antes que el después- dijo hipo cabizbajo pensando que Astrid no lo amaba

-¿a qué te refieres?- pegunto Astrid

\- a este….-decía hipo sabiendo que metió la pata- no nada- dijo hipo- bueno ya se me está haciendo tarde, mañana tendré que ensayar con los chicos para un concierto que tendré pasado mañana- dijo hipo

-Que mal que no estaré allí para ver- dijo Astrid

-claro que estarás- dijo hipo- ten dos boletos para el concierto- dijo hipo entregándole los boletos- puedes llevar a alguien- dijo hipo

-no… yo iré sola, te esperare a la salida y charlaremos un rato como amigos- dijo Astrid feliz

"_genial en la friend zone" _pensó hipo

-si… como amigos- le dijo hipo con una sonrisa- me iré en taxi ya que está lloviendo y me puedo matar en moto- dijo hipo- vendré por la moto después ¿te parece?- le pregunto hipo

-puedes venir cuando gustes- le dijo Astrid

Hipo se despidió de Astrid y salió de la casa a pedir un taxi el cual no tardo nada en aparecer para llevar a hipo a su destino, Astrid se quedó viendo en el marco de la puerta observando como el taxi se alejaba "esto es muy complicado" pensó Astrid "tu…. O el" pensó Astrid y a la mente le llegaron recuerdos con Gustavo y recuerdos con hipo, después de unos segundos Astrid se metió a su casa a acomodar sus cosas.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Hipo se acababa de subir al taxi, y le dijo que se dirigiera a el hotel Chrome palace el cual estaba hospedado, cuando el taxi llego a su destino hipo le dio un billete de $200

-quédese con el cambio- le dijo hipo

-muchas gracias señor, Dios lo bendiga- dijo el taxista

Hipo se dirigió al elevador pero un guardia lo detuvo

-señor, el elevador no está en mantenimiento, así que tendrá que usar las escaleras- le dijo el uniformado

-genial, muchas gracias-le dijo hipo al guardia- lo que faltaba, subir 95 pisos en escalera- dijo hipo viendo las escaleras- me hubiera quedado con Astrid- dijo subiendo las escaleras

Hipo subió por diez minutos y estaba apoyándose a sí mismo- vamos hipo solo quedan 87 más tu puedes- dijo subiendo, subió veinte pisos más y seguía apoyándose- maldito mantenimiento…. Maldito destino- dijo hipo un poco cansado- sabía que debí de quedarme jugando fifa- dijo hipo subiendo otros veinte- vamos hipo…tu..tu puedes…-decía hipo arrastrándose por las escaleras- cuando ya estaba a veinte pisos se fue la luz- genial, ahora no veo y si tropiezo caeré como barril- dijo hipo a ciegas- hipo por milagro de los dioses llego a su apartamento y trato de abrirlo pero recordó algo-…. Deje las llaves con Astrid…- dijo hipo- me lleva la que me trajo- dijo hipo pateando el suelo- mejor la llamo- hipo saco su celular y estaba a punto de marcar cuando una llamada le llego- ¿hola?- contesto hipo

-hola hipo… ehmm… dejaste tus llaves en mi casa- dijo Astrid del otro lado de la bocina

-¿Enserio?- dijo hipo fingiendo no saber- pues… me las entregas después del concierto- dijo hipo

-pero estarás dos días sin ellas- dijo Astrid

-Descuida, Alan me acogerá en su humilde habitación- dijo hipo

-haha, bueno, nos vemos después, byee- dijo Astrid

-Adios my lady- dijo hipo terminando la llamada

Cuando hipo guardo su celular solo camino dos habitaciones a la derecha para tocarle la puerta a Alan, pero nunca abrió, hipo siguió tocando pero nadie abría, hasta que escucho unas risitas dentro de la habitación y unas voces las cuales sabían de quienes eran los cuales eran Alan y Heather, hipo al escuchar unos suspiros agitados se sonrojo y se apartó de la puerta "¿enserio haces esto ahora Alan?" se preguntó hipo mental mente- bueno…. Ire a la habitación de Jorge, ojala y no ande de lujurioso- dijo Hipo yéndose, hipo camino cuatro habitaciones a la izquierda encontrándose con la habitación de Jorge la cual toco, y fue abierta por el mismo

-hola hipo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto Jorge con una sonrisa

-a, no pues… es que deje mis llaves con Astrid y quería saber si podía dormir aquí solo por dos días- le pregunto hipo

-por supuesto, mi habitación es tu habitación- dijo Jorge dejándolo pasar- ¿y Aaln?- pregunto Jorge

-ehmm…. Si.. Alan- dijo hipo sonrojándose- esta con Heather- dijo hipo

Jorge al ver el sonrojo de su amigo se imaginó lo que pasaba- ooo ya veo, así que Alan esta como un loquillo- dijo Jorge

-eso creo- dijo hipo

-bueno ya está anocheciendo, me iré a dormir al sofá- dijo hipo

-nonoonono- dijo Jorge- yo dormiré en el sofá, tú en la cama- le dijo Jorge

-¿seguro? Pregunto hipo

-si, seguro- le afirmo Jorge

Los dos amigos se fueron a dormir y asi pasaron esos dos días con ensayos y aburrimiento por parte de los chicos, excepto para Alan el cual había dado un muuuyy gran paso en su relación con Heather.

Mientras tanto Astrid seguía insegura con el tema que siempre tocaba con Gustavo, y él siempre se salía del lugar enojado, todo porque Astrid seguía insegura.

Llego el día del concierto, el clima estaba calmado nada de sol pero sin lluvia, era el día más hermoso la banda estaba haciendo los preparativos mientras que la gente ya comenzaba en llegar, la primera fue Heather la cual fue llevada por Alan, Astrid llego después y se sentó en la primera fila, junto con Heather a platicar cosas de….. cosas de chicas (no sé qué cosas porque no soy una xD),

-oye Astrid ¿Oigan chicas, que signo zodiacal son ustedes?- pregunto Hipo poniéndose de cuclillas ya que él estaba en el escenario

-yo soy Sagitario- dijo Astrid

-yo soy Géminis- dijo Alan

-les pregunte a ella- dijo hipo riéndose un poco

-yo soy virgo- dijo Heather-¿Por qué preguntas?

-no por nada- dijo hipo levantándose

los asientos estaban llenos y el público estaba eufóricos por escuchar una canción.

-¿Están listos para escuchar algo genial?- pregunto Roberto a lo que el público grito de emoción

\- bien esto se llama Zodiaco- dijo hipo

-ha de ser por eso que nos preguntó los signos- le dijo Heather a Astrid

Hipo: **Ya no quiero pelear más  
Estoy muy triste por no poderte amar  
Desesperado fui a buscar  
Las revistas que te gusta comprar**

**Y descubrí algo fatal  
Y no lo puedo ni lo quiero evitar  
Y no eres tú, ni soy yo  
Son los planetas que nos dicen que no**

**No falta amor, ni pasión  
Es el zodiaco, nos separa a los dos**

Alan: **Dicen, que tú eres de agua  
Y yo soy de fuego  
Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo  
Los astros no te alejen de mí, de mí**

**Quiero, hacer del universo un infierno  
Para que nunca más nos de miedo  
Lo que el zodiaco dice de ti, y de mí**

Hipo: **Sagitario corazón de metal  
Piscis quiere siempre ir al mar  
Leo del reven no lo puedes sacar  
Géminis Virgo son sexuales no más;  
Aries y Tauro no les gusta el break dance  
Pero Escorpión siempre quiere rockear  
Cáncer zafo no lo quiero nombrar  
Acuario son raros, pero es lo que hay  
Capricornio egoísta total  
Libra me encanta me podría casar**

**Ya consulte, tu carta astral  
Y No tienes nada que me pueda gustar**

Alan: **Y no eres tú, ni soy yo  
Son los planetas que nos dicen que no  
No falta amor, ni pasión  
Es el zodiaco que nos separa a los dos**

**Dicen, que tú eres de agua  
Y yo soy de fuego  
Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo  
Los astros no te alejen de mí, de mí**

Hipo: **Quiero, hacer del universo un infierno  
Para que nunca más nos de miedo  
Lo que el zodiaco dice de ti y de mí**

**Dicen que soy de Marte  
Y tú eres de Venus  
Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo  
Los astros no te alejen de mí, de mí…**

-oye hipo…. ¿a qué te referías con géminis y virgo?- pregunto Alan un poco sonrojado

-jeje, no nada, solo olvídalo- le dijo hipo tapando el micrófono

-¿quieren escuchar otra?- pregunto Alan a lo cual todos gritaron en afirmación

-bien, está la llame Fireflies… y pues yo la invente ojala y les guste- dijo Alan apenado

Alan: **You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude, but I  
Would just stand and stare.**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.**

**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightening bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance.  
A foxtrot above my head,  
A sock-hop beneath my bed,  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread.**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep.)**

**Leave my door open just a crack.  
(Please take me away from here.)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac.  
(Please take me away from here.)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here.)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
To ten million fireflies.  
I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell.  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I saved a few,  
And I keep them in a jar.**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep.)**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

-y… ¿Qué tal?- pregunto Alan al público, el cual su respuesta fue un grito de que es encanto

Te quedo hermosa- grito heather pero Alan no la podía escuchar

-muy bien chicos, serraremos esta noche con algo para que lo disfruten- dijo hipo

Después de eso apareció Robert como Dj y empezó una canción

Hipo: **Come on, baby, and drop this**

**Scrub that floor and just mop it**

**Show these gangsters how you cock block it**

**Don't care what you got in your pocket**

**I get the way that you rockin'**

**Flip that thang thang don't stop it**

**When I just bang bang and pop it**

**While the club crowded just watch you (work it out)**

**Got a gang of cash, and it's all thrown out on the bar (now work it out)**

**And it's going fast, 'cuz I feel like a superstar (now work it out)**

**And you may not have it, I might just broke the law (now work it out)**

**It's your time to grab it, now make this whole thing yours (now work it out)**

Alan: **Hey, said us hustler's work is never through**

**We makin' it, 'cause we make it move**

**The only thing we know how to do**

**Said it's the only thing we know how to do**

**Work hard, play hard**

**Work hard, play hard**

**We work hard, play hard**

**Keep partyin' like it's your job**

**Work hard, play hard**

**Work hard, play hard**

**We work hard, play hard**

**Keep partyin' like it's your job**

Hipo: **Some pressure that we can push**

**Ladies can't get enough**

**Got my fitness, I'm looking buff**

**And all my people with me, I trust**

**Holdin' down for my suit k**

**If they askin' you, I'm not guilty**

**All the thing that I'm guilty of is making you rock with me (work it out)**

**Got a gang of cash, and it's all thrown out on the bar (now work it out)**

**And it's going fast, 'cuz I feel like a superstar (now work it out)**

**And you may not have it, I might just broke the law (now work it out)**

**It's your turn to grab it, now make this whole thing yours (now work it out)**

Alan: **Hey, said us hustler's work is never through**

**We makin' it, 'cause we make it move**

**The only thing we know how to do**

**Said it's the only thing we know how to do**

**Work hard, play hard**

**Work hard, play hard**

**We work hard, play hard**

**Keep partyin' like it's your job**

**Work hard, play hard**

**Work hard, play hard**

**We work hard, play hard**

**Keep partyin' like it's your job**

**Hey, said us hustler's work is never through**

**We makin' it, 'cause we make it move**

**The only thing we know how to do**

**Said it's the only thing we know how to do**

**Work hard, play hard**

**Work hard, play hard.**

**We work hard, play hard**

**Keep partyin' like it's your job**

**Work hard, play hard**

**Work hard, play hard.**

**We work hard, play hard**

**Keep partyin' like it's your job**

Cuando acabo la canción hipo y Alan estaban casi exhaustos, todo el público estaba eufóricamente feliz, y hasta esa canción llego la noche del concierto, todos se dirigían a sus casas o a sus apartamentos, o lo que sea, todos excepto dos chicas las cuales estaban esperando a dos chicos, eran heather y Astrid, cuando llegaron a los que esperaban comenzó la platica.

-cantaron excelente- dijo Astrid

-si, me encanto la canción de Alan y la última canción- dijo heather

-jeje, gracias chicas- dijeron los dos

Alan y heather se fueron a un lugar más privado para hablar ellos a solas dejando a Astrid e hipo solos.

-oye hipo, enserio, se que te lo han dicho muchas veces pero…. Cantan hermoso- dijo Astrid

-jeje, gracias Astrid- dijo hipo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

Un silencio incomodo se hiso presente y en ese tiempo ambos se miraban a los ojos, cada uno estaba hipnotizado por los ojos del otro, ambos se empezaron a acercar el uno al otro, cuando estaban a tan poca distancia que hasta podían sentir sus respiraciones, los labios de ambos se unieron en un dulce beso, no era rápido ni forzado, sino que era dulce y lento…. Hasta que Hipo reacciono y se separó de ella.

-yo…yo no quería… lo… lo siento- dijo hipo- yo…. No debi….- trataba de decir algo hipo pero no podía

-si….yo…. mejor….. adiós- dijo Astrid saliendo corriendo de allí

-yo, lo siento- dijo hipo en un suspiro sabiendo que lo había arruinado

**Pov hipo.**

Solo la bese y fue lo único que pude razonar, sé que estuvo mal, pero….. no nada de peros, Astrid tiene novio y debería de respetar eso-se decía mental mente hipo- pero… ¿y si les gusto? ¿Aprovecharía?, no ella tal vez me odia y no me quiera volver a ver…. Esto del amor es complicado

**Fin de Pov Hipo**

**Pov Astrid.**

No sé por qué lo hice, solo lo hice y después…. Salí corriendo a mi moto, me subí la encendí y me dirigí a mi casa, me sentía como una estúpida, jamás creí que me iba a besar con otro aparte de Gustavo….. pero ya había besado a hipo ¿no?, no esto si es diferente este esté….. ¿Me gusto?

**Continuara…**

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**The-rider-sel:** o si, Gustavo se trae algo y no es bueno muajajaja xD, y yo digo que Astrid se enterara tarde… ¿o no?

**Guest: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, y si me di cuenta del nombre xD, es queme equivoque, estaba pensando en otra cosa xD

**Higushi: **Yo no puedo con el juego, no puedo tener titanes D: y si ley tu capitulo y me encanto :D, y me encantaría que también leyeras este :'D

**Nina: **Aquí está el capítulo! :D

**Hiccstrid lover: **qué bueno que te guste la historia :D aquí te traigo el capitulo :D

**Y que tal gente de fanfiction :D, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "un nuevo comienzo juntos" xD, (creo que Youtube me afecto) xD, bueno ¿y que les pareció? Ojala y les haya gustado :D, tuve un bloqueo imaginativo y ya no se me ocurría nada xD, pero… aquí esta :D, ejen sus Reviews ¿Qué les pareció? Sus opiniones, y i quieren lo que ustedes quieran que ponga lo pongo ;) palabra de honor y de Gamer :p, bueno nos leemos luego :D**

**Chao Chao :D**

**Pd. Las canciones son **

**Zodiaco (Moderatto)**

**Fireflies (owl city)**

**Play hard (David Guetta)**

** . **

**Mi canal de Youtube se llama: "elxolo gameplay" yo estoy subiendo gameplay de outlast y mi compañero de Five night's at freddy's**


	9. Algo inesperado

**Hooooola chicos ¿Cómo están?... espero que bien… bueno primero que nada bajen sus armas y cualquier cosa punzo cortante, no quieren lastimar a Yoloswagy… ¿cierto?:p ñaaa bueno se que me tarde mucho pero es que… bueno las explicaciones abajo xD, ojala y disfruten el capítulo chao chao :D**

Después de que Astrid saliera corriendo, hipo se quedó pensando en lo que había hecho, había besado a la chica de sus sueños pero…. Toda acción lleva una reacción ¿Cuál será la reacción de ese acto?

Momentos después de la escena de hipo y Astrid, Alan y Heater fueron con el.

-¿oye hipo, y Astrid?- pregunto heather

-yo..yo..yo no…- decía hipo mirando hacia un punto indefinido

-cálmate amigo, dime que paso- le dijo Alan sereno

-yo….. Mañana te explico- dijo hipo corriendo hacia donde corrió Astrid- te explico en el Hotel- le dijo hipo de lejos

-bien,- le grito Alan- ya comenzó a llover, mejor te llevo a tu casa- le dijo Alan a heather- primero vayamos por hipo… no vaya a hacer algo estupido

Hipo se encontraba corriendo en la dirección que tomo Astrid, él no se rendiría hasta encontrarla, y no tardo mucho ya que diviso una silueta no muy lejos sentada bajo la lluvia, se acercó lentamente hacia ella y supo que estaba llorando, hipo se acercó lenta mente y le hablo en voz baja.

-Astrid….- dijo hipo en susurro

El nombrado volteo a ver lentamente hacia arriba topándose con unos orbes verdes bosque, ella al saber quién era se abalanzo contra él y lo abrazo llorando en su hombro.

-hipo… yo…. Yo no sé qué hacer…. Soy….soy una estúpida- decía Astrid en el hombro del castaño

-tu….. tu tranquila, tu no tienes la culpa eso fue algo.. Algo… estúpido- dijo hipo- yo tuve la culpa de todo, el haber venido, y ….. todo- decía hipo consolando a Astrid

-hipo te necesito…. -Decía Astrid- no a el hipo de la banda rudo y rico, sino al hipo de antes…. Al pequeño y tímido hipo, a mi mejor amigo, al que le cuento mis secretos, al que siempre ha estado a mi lado…y al que me robo el corazón- dijo Astrid abrazándolo fuertemente

-yo… aquí estoy Astrid, ese niño pequeño que estuvo contigo hace años… sigue estando contigo, nunca desapareció… nunca te dejo- dijo hipo

-hipo… te tengo que confesar algo…- dijo Astrid ya un poco más tranquila

-dime- dijo hipo mirándola a los ojos

-yo… te amo- dijo Astrid

-¿pero y Gustavo?- pregunto hipo

-el… lo voy a terminar… nunca me trato bien, siempre quiso tener relaciones a la fuerza pero… yo no lo deje- dijo Astrid

-pues no dejare que nada te haga- dijo hipo- dime pequeña Astrid…. ¿quisieras ser mi novia? –pregunto Hipo a Astrid sujetándola de las muñecas

-por supuesto que si hipo- dijo Astrid abrasándolo y besándolo

Dicen que un beso bajo la lluvia es lo más hermoso que pudieras hacer con la chica de tus sueños, y lo he comprobado… y no, no es lo más hermoso… en primera te enfermas de una manera horrible, y en segunda no disfrutas bien el beso porque te tragas el agua de la lluvia… pero dejando eso a un lado… todo es perfecto

a unos metros había una persona con un paraguas y con traje de negro observaba a esa pareja basándose.

-así que me vas a terminar… veamos qué dices cuando te lo enseñe- dijo Gustavo lanzando un anillo y atrapándolo una y otra vez.

Alan recogió a los dos tortolos pero él no sabía que ya eran novios… o técnicamente amantes, los dejo en la casa de la rubia y Alan se fue al hotel con hetaher :3 (esa escena se censurara)

-bueno rubia, iré por mi moto y mis llaves y te dejare descansar un rato- dijo hipo dirigiéndose por su motocicleta pero Astrid lo detuvo

-no….hipo yo….¿te podrías quedar esta noche conmigo?- pregunto Astrid sonrojada

-e…..¿estas segura?- pregunto hipo nervioso

-si…-dijo Astrid con una sonrisa

-dormiré en el sofá-dijo hipo- ¿te parece?-le pregunto recibiendo una afirmación

-buenas noches chico dragón- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a hipo logrando sonrojarlo

-bu...buenas noches _my lady- _le dijo hipo embobado

Astrid se fue a su recamara y se acostó para dormir, y lo mismo hiso hipo pero en el sofá, la lluvia seguía la cual no dejaba dormir a una chica rubia, ya que el castaño estaba dormido como si le cantaran una canción de cuna, la rubia trataba de dormir pero el sonido de las gotas contra la ventana no ayudaba para nada, y menos pudo hacerlo cuando los truenos comenzaron, Astrid al haber tenido un momento de su vida que hiso que le tuviera miedo a los truenos ella no podía saciar el sueño y siempre iba a la habitación de sus padres para dormir con ellos, pero… sus padres ya no estaban..

**Flash back **

Astrid tenía 6 años de edad, estaba con sus tíos los cuales habían salido a pasear con su sobrinita a la calle, al ver que estaba oscureciendo decidieron ir a casa pero la casa estaba lejos de donde ellos estaban, empezaron a caminar a paso relajado hasta que empezó a llover, la lluvia apareció como si nada y parecía que se estaba cayendo el cielo, los tres fueron a cubrirse de la lluvia en una tienda de helados que estaba a la vuelta de su recorrido, cuando llegaron habían barias personas en el mismo estado, pero esas personas si tenían auto, fueron saliendo las personas de poco en poco, hasta que solo quedaron los tíos de Astrid y ella, y una pareja joven, los cuales estaban a punto de irse hasta que Finn (el tío de Astrid) les pregunto si los podían llevar a su casa a que ellos no tenían auto, la pareja lo pensó muy poco y acepto, las cinco personas se subieron a un auto un yetta al parecer, fueron en un recorrido que aproximadamente duraría 30 minutos pero en eso paso….. un rayo, con lo poco probable que hubiera sido un rayo se estrelló en el camino y al estar a poca distancia del auto la fuerza de choque hizo que el auto se volteara ya que iba a gran velocidad, dio un par de vueltas el auto y hubiera seguido así, hasta que el auto se estrelló en una luminaria la cual solo se dobló, Astrid estaba llorando, ya que su pierna se había atorado, ella volteo para ver quien la podía ayudar pero vio en los asientos de adelante y la pareja joven estaba al parecer inconsciente, no respiraba, ella creía que se habían dormido, y como niña pequeña no los quiso despertar y volteo a ver a sus tíos y vio que su tío estaba dormido también con un poco de algo rojo que tenía en la frente, vio a su tía y ella estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, la cual si pudo abrirla, Astrid le hablo.

-tía Bertta, mi pie se atoro- dijo Astrid en sollozos

-si Astrid, deja te ayudo rápido- dijo viendo que el auto le empezó a salir lumbre por la parte baja del auto, y estaba escurriendo gasolina

Bertta trataba de sacar el pie de su sobrina de entre dos asientos doblados pero no pudo así que le quito el zapato y la saco de allí, la llevo a la orilla de la calle y Bertta se dispuso a sacar a su esposo de allí pero…. Ya era demasiado tarde, las llamas que se empezaron a hacer, llegaron a la gasolina escurrida y como resultado una explosión, Astrid al ver esa escena sabía lo que significaba, una explosión sabía lo que causaba, ella quería meterse al auto para sacar a su tio de entre la llamas como la película de hombre araña que vio, ella pensaba que podía lograrlo, pero su tía sabía que no era así, Bertta la sujete fuerte y le decía "nononon" una y otra vez, su sobrina estaba llorando a todo lo que da gritando "tio finn", Bertta trataba de consolarla para que su sobrina no sufriera…. Pero era obvio que la que estaba sufriendo mas era ella, su esposo, su primer amor, arrebatado por el destino, momentos después llegó la ambulancia, se llevó a la niña y a la señora, mientras que revisaban el auto ya calcinado, Bertta sabía que su esposo no lo logro y eso sería algo que le dolería toda su vida, pero Astrid… ella quería a su tío demasiado, y que se lo arrebataran así era horrible, y desde allí comenzó su miedo a los rayos o truenos…..

**Fin de Flash back**

Astrid al tener ese recuerdo horrible comenzó a llorar en silencio, y con cada trueno que se escuchaba abrazaba la almohada con más fuerza, entonces callo uno que hiso que se fuera la luz, y ella dio un grito de miedo, el cual pudo ser escuchado por hipo, él se levantó y entro cautelosamente a la habitación de Astrid, y allí la vio, sentada en la orilla de su cama llorando y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que hipo estaba allí no lo dudo y se abalanzo hacia él, lo abrazo y empezó a llorar en su hombro diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, hipo la abrazo y la trato de consolar pero no era suficiente hasta que Astrid hablo.

-hi….hipo… ¿podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?- le pregunto Astrid aun llorando

-seguro Astrid… solo tranquilízate- le dijo hipo en el oído

Astrid se acostó en la cama y le hiso espacio a hipo para que se acostara el también, a lo que no tardó en hacer, cuando se acostó el abrazo a Astrid y la atrajo hacia si para que ella supiera que estaba el apara todo, ella puso su rostro contra el pecho del castaño y se empezó a tranquilizar, el castaño por su parte estaba pasando sus dedos por el cabello de la rubia, haciendo que se tranquilizara, así pasaron los minutos hasta que los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño, y Astrid con una ligera sonrisa.

**XXXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente el sol comenzaba a salir, las gotas de lluvia que quedaban en los techos o en las ventanas iban cayendo lentamente, era una mañana muy hermosa y una pareja de jóvenes estaba acostada abrazados uno del otro, la primer persona en despertar fue una rubia de ojos azules la cual cuando despertó vio a un castaño que la estaba abrazando y estaba dormido.

**Pov Astrid**

Me despierto muy a gusto, y cuando alzo la vista veo a hipo el cual seguía dormido, lo miro detenida mente se ve…. Tranquilo, no puedo creer que los rayos no lo hayan molestado toda la noche, pero a lo mejor estaba cansado, lo miro de nuevo y veo que le está comenzando a salir un poquito de barba, se ve tan tierno, le doy un leve beso en la mejilla y él se despierta lenta mente, al parecer no le molesto, voltea a mí con una pequeña sonrisa, lo veo y le hablo

-hola guapo- dije

-jeje, hola my lady, ¿Cómo dormiste?- me pregunto dándome un pequeño beso en la frente

-muuuy bien, gracias- le dije recordando lo que paso anoche.

-de nada- me dice con una ligera sonrisa

-dime algo, ¿tienes hambre?- le pregunto ya que yo si tenia hambre

-un poquito, ¿y tu?- me pregunta

-si también- le respondo

-bueno…. Iré a prepararte el desayuno- me dice pero… ¿no debería de preparárselo yo?- se lo que piensas y no, yo lo hare, para nosotros- me dice como si hubiera leído mi mente

**Fin de Pov Astrid**

Los dos se levantan de la cama e hipo se va a la cocina a preparar algo, mientras que la rubia se va a tomar una ducha, ella cuando termina de ducharse empieza a sentir el olor de la comida, llega a la cocina ya vestida y mira lo que preparo su novio…. O su amante…. Bueno, lo que preparo hipo, unos hot cakes, recién salidos y con miel.

-vaya, no sabía que supieras….dijo señalando el plato

-¿cocinar?... si ni yo tampoco pero gracias a Jorge me enseñe a preparar comida- dijo hipo

-debería de darle las gracias a Jorge- dijo Astrid

-ñaaa- dijo hipo poniendo el último hot cake en la mesa

Ambos jóvenes terminaron de desayunar y luego le llamaron a hipo.

-¿hola?- dijo hipo contestando su teléfono

-hola, hipo, oye….. tenemos una entrevista en un canal de televisión a las 3:00-dijo Alan del otro lado del teléfono

-¿quee?-dijo hipo enojado- ¿y por qué no me dijeron antes?- pregunto hipo

\- no se…. De la nada apareció una carta bajo mi puerta que teníamos una entrevista- dijo Alan

-ahhh- dijo hipo frustrado- bien voy para allá- dijo terminando la llamada

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Astrid

-no… solo que… tengo una entrevista- dijo hipo

-aaa, bueno… entonces ¿nos veremos después?-pregunto Astrid

-sip, te veo para la cena…. Yo la hare- dijo hipo saliendo por la puertay agarrando sus llaves y la moto- estaré en el canal 124- le grito hipo del otro lado

-ai hipo, por eso te quiero- dijo Astrid para si misma

Hipo se subió a la moto y se dirigió al hotel para ir con los chicos y cuando llego todos se fueron una limosina para llegar al edificio, cuando llegaron los recibieron y los pusieron al aire

**5 minutos antes….**

-Muy bien, ahora voy yo- dijo Gustavo tocando la puerta de Astrid la cual abrió la puerta

-hola Gustavo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto la rubia

-nada solo quería saludar a mi novia- dijo Gustavo

-si… hablando de eso- dijo Astrid, ella ya debía de terminar con Gustavo pero el, la interrumpió

-Astrid antes de que digas algo….- dijo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada- ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto Gustavo enseñándole el anillo

-yo…ehh…yo…- trataba de decir Astrid pero Gustavo dejo caer la bomba y muy duro

-¿y qué dices? –pregunto Gustavo

-Tavo…- dijo Astrid acercándose a, el lenta mente…..- yo no puedo… yo amo a otro- dijo Astrid cerrando el puño de Gustavo para guardar el anillo

_**("Turn Down For What" xD)**_

-¿Qué cómo que… no me amas?- dijo fingiendo

-si… es que yo…. No se es complicado..- dijo Astrid

-bien…. Y dime.. ¿Cómo esta hipo en la televisión?- pregunto Gustavo

-¿tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Astrid

-uuuy, como es que lo se… pues… yo fui el que programo la entrevista- dijo Jorge- y puedo hacer que maten a hipo si no te casa conmigo- dijo Gustavo amenazadora mente

-¿quee? ¿pe..pero cómo?- pregunto Astrid

-tengo gente allá, así que… ¿te vas a casar o no?... más bien, ¿quieres que viva hipo o no?- pregunto Gustavo

**-**¿y cómo sé que no es una mentira?- pregunto Astrid

-_señor lo tengo en la mira- dijo un tipo por el walketalke _a Jorge

-bien…- dijo Jorge- ¿entonces… aceptas?- pregunto Jorge encendiendo la televisión en el canal la entrevista de hipo

Astrid se quedó perpleja…. Gustavo a quien creyó haber amado…. La está obligando a casarse ella no lo aceptaría pero…. Hipo moriría- pensó Astrid

-bien… pero solo deja le hablo- dijo Astrid sacando su celular y marcándole

Hipo quien estaba en la entrevista le pidieron que cantara una canción pero su teléfono sonó, se levantó del asiento y fue a contestar

-Astrid, ¿Por qué me hablas bebe?, estoy en la entrevista- pregunto hipo a Astrid

-si lo se hipo pero…. Me voy a casar con Gustavo- dijo Astrid dejando caer la bomba de golpe

Hipo no respondió pero en la televisión se veía destrozado, y después tomo la llamada- ¿Qué?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

-si….. pero descuida…. Te Estoy Animando Mas O menos- dijo Astrid a lo cual hipo sonrió al entender- adiós hipo – dijo Astrid terminando la llamada

-Adiós Astrid….. Yo también- dijo hipo entendiendo a la rubia

Hipo volvió a la entrevista un poco desanimado y empezó a tocar la guitarra

-bien… tocaremos la numero 8- le dijo hipo a Alan

-¿la 8?- pregunto Alan

-si…

Alan:

**Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír  
y me caí**

**Ya no puedo volar, perdí mis alas,  
quise dar, ya no soy especial**

Hipo:

**Cuando miras al cielo y no sabes lo que hacer,  
cuando tus ganas de volar se pierden otra vez,  
cuando te cuesta levantarte de la cama,  
cuando cada día de tu vida será igual que el de mañana**

**cuando no te queda nadie que cuide de ti,  
cuando no sueñas ni siquiera cuando vas a dormir,  
cuando la sonrisa sólo sale a veces,  
cuando estás delante de la pantalla hasta que amaneces,**

**tan solo, como la soledad que inunda tu corazón,  
te dicen que te equivocas pero llevas la razón,  
cuando nadie en esta vida te entiende,  
cuando por mucho que trabajes no tienes lo que pretendes**

**las horas vuelan como las ideas en tu cabeza,  
llena de sufrimiento, de amargura, de pereza  
cuando tu historia se queda sin moraleja,  
cuando quieres conseguir tu meta pero no te dejan**

Alan:

**Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír  
y me caí**

**Ya no puedo volar, perdí mis alas,  
quise dar, ya no soy especial**

Hipo:

**Cuando no reconoces tu figura en el espejo,  
cuando ves el final demasiado lejos,  
cuando tu tristeza supera las ganas de avanzar,  
cuando crees que ha terminado pero vuelve a empezar,**

**yo he crecido asustado por esta sociedad,  
llena de gente cruda invadida de oscuridad,  
he tenido amigos que han llorado de verdad,  
yo he sido buena persona y todo me ha salido mal**

**y sé que ahora puedo ser escuchado,  
y sé que ha llegado el momento de exprimir todo lo que he luchado  
porque sé que puedo conseguir lo que proponga,  
y sé que tú también podrás de alguna u otra forma**

Alan:

**Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír  
y me caí**

**Ya no puedo volar, perdí mis alas,  
quise dar, ya no soy especial**

**si no encuentras tu camino y estás solo en un rincón,  
cuando amanece y aún así no ves el sol,  
cuando aunque rías, llorando estás por dentro**

**cuando tienes pesadillas y piensas lo peor,  
cuando te rindes sin dar explicación,  
que si nunca luchas te has perdido**

**Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír  
y me caí**

Ellos terminaron de cantar y la televisión se apagó.

-¿y bien?, ¿Cuándo empezamos los preparativos?- pregunto Jorge con una sonrisa maligna….

**Continuara….**

_**¿Y… ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo? :p, ojala y les haya gustado… y ¿adivinen qué? Si no le entendieron a lo que Astrid le dijo a hipo y el entendió se los diré en el siguiente capítulo :D, el que le haya entendido tendrá el honor de salir en el siguiente capítulo como un personaje random, solo las primeras dos personas y si no, se los digo después ;), ojala y les haya gustado por favor dejen sus Reviews, ustedes saben que eso me motiva a seguir :)**_

_**Y eso es todo ahora…. A responder Reviews! :D**_

Lady Aira H H: **sip hubo un besito :3, se que Gustavo te cae mal y a mi me cae peor xD y yo lo invente :p, saludos desde México a Todos los de Perú y a ti ;) (este saludo es de marca registrada y si se la quitan tiene un tatuaje en la espalda) nos leemos :D**

ORQUIDEA671: **Gracias :D, la verdad yo no me creo así un escritor nato de hecho soy un desastre :p pero que bueno que te gusta como escribo :D, y gracias por darte la vuelta a mi canal ;)**

Nocturna01: **Si si si, lo se me tarde demasiado es que toma tiempo la raíz cuadrada de la ipotenusa entre dos para que el resultado de a cero…. Espera hablas del fic? A si también, es que las ideas y el calor y….. y.. las lluvias :p naa es que no se me da el tiempo, es muy difícil estar en tu vida privada, y estar manejando el canal de Youtube, y de fanfic al mismo tiempo :T, pero ya estoy mas organizado :D ojala y hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**

**Y ESO ES TODO!**

**Quiero decirles que me tarde con el capítulo porque pues he estado con mis amigos, familiare…. Cosas de mi vida y también he estado ocupado con el canal de Youtube y con Fanfic así que…. Es difícil ser yo :p….. ojala y lo entiendan aquí se despide Yoloswagy!**

**Visiten mi canal de Youtube: ****elxolo gameplay**

_**Nos leemos luego **_

_**Chao chao:D**_

"_**escucha con el alma y habla con el corazón"**_

_**Yoloswagy 2015 xD**_


	10. Malas noticias

**Y holaaa chicos como están:D, ojala y bien bueno primero que nada… hubo un ligerísimo error….. se supone que últimos diálogos no era Jorge sino Gustavo…. Y no me dio tiempo de corregirlo y como muchos de ustedes ya lo leyeron…. Pues tomaremos ese pequeño…. Bueno grandísimo error y lo usaremos a nuestro favor, a eso se le llama…. Ehm…. Improvisar :p, bueno los dejo leyendo en 3….2….1… ¡PUM!**

-¿Y bien?, ¿Cuándo empezamos los preparativos?- pregunto Jorge

-pero Jorge…. ¿Por qué nos haces esto?- pregunto Astrid desconcertada

\- ¿y por qué no?, digo, hipo puede conseguirse a otra y mucho mejor que tu- le dijo Jorge- además, ya me habían pagado millones por esto- dijo sacando muchos billetes del bolsillo

-sip, además no es el único que tengo de mi lado- dijo Gustavo

-¿Qué hay otro?- pregunto Astrid

-otros para ser exacto- corrigió Jorge- son Kevin, y Robert y nosotros dos- dijo Jorge

-¿TAMBIEN ROBERT?- pregunto sorprendida la rubia

-sip, pero a Robert lo tenemos separado del grupo para que hipo no sospeche- dijo Gustavo

-ustedes son unos imbéciles- dijo Astrid

-seee…. Pero estos imbéciles se salieron con la suya-dijo Gustavo- además solo te quiero tener en pocos meses y luego volverás a tu estúpida vida- dijo Gustavo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Astrid

-si, solo necesito dinero y te dejo ir- dijo Gustavo

-¿y me ves cara de banco o que?- pregunto la rubia

-que chistosa…. Pero solo necesito casarme y recibir unos papeles y seré rico- dijo Gustavo

-seremos- dijo Jorge

-si cierto, así que como la otra semana nos casamos vete preparando- dijo Gustavo

-¿la otra semana?-pregunto Astrid

-si, así que ya puedes ir preparando tu vestido de bodas, así que…. Nos vemos la otra semana- dijo Gustavo encendiendo la televisión- ahora puedes ver a tu hipo- le dijo yéndose de allí

_Cuando se fueron los dos Astrid apago la televisión y comenzó a llorar y a maldecir a los cuatro vientos, así estuvo toda la tarde, deprimida, amaga, y vacía, y en eso tocaron la puerta, ella pregunto quién era pero no obtuvo respuesta fue a abrir la puerta al abrirla se sorprendió y se alegro era Alan_

-ehmm…. Hola Astrid- dijo Alan viéndola con los ojos llorosos

-A…Alan.. ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella limpiándose las lágrimas, ella vio a Alan con los ojos rojos pero no pregunto por que

-si… hipo me mando hacia acá-dijo Alan-….. me entere que te vas a casar-dijo Alan

-¿eh? ¿Quién te dijo?- pregunto Astrid

-hipo, está destrozado y por eso me envió para saber cómo estabas y….-dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo- para darte esto-le dijo dándole una carta- adiós Astrid… nos vemos…. Creo- dijo subiéndose a su auto y yéndose de allí

_Astrid entro a su casa y dejo la carta en la mesa, se fue a duchar para relajarse un rato y después de salir ya vestida fue a la sala y se sentó, agarro la carta suave mente y la abrió…._

_Astrid…. Yo no sé ni cómo empezar esta carta… quiero decirte que… bueno sobre lo que me dijiste por teléfono… me dolió al principio y me sigue doliendo que me hayas dejado pero has de tener tus motivos, sea cual sea, quiero y te deseo la mejor felicidad del mundo, se que yo no te merecía tú te mereces a alguien mejor, ojala y nos podamos ver algún otro día adiós._

_Hiccup._

Astrid al terminar de leer la carta comenzó a llorar sobre la carta y abrazarla, hipo piensa que ella lo dejo por otro, pero él se equivoca ella lo sigue amando y lo seguirá amando, ella toma el control de la televisión y la enciende, hipo y la banda siguen en la entrevista, ella los sigue viendo hasta que la conductora de televisión les hace una pregunta- "¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá la banda junta?"- pregunto a lo que dos fueron los únicos en responder

-yo… no creo seguir en la banda- dijo Robert a lo cual Hipo siendo el único de la banda allí aparte de Robert ya que Alan se retiró por un problema, hipo se quedó pasmado, se quedó sin habla.- creo que es mejor para todos hipo- dijo Robert levantándose de allí y saliendo del lugar no sin antes decir- y Jorge igual esta conmigo-y se fue de allí

-hipo se levanta de su asiento pero no sin antes decir- necesito aire- el canal de televisión paso a comerciales para que nadie viera problemas u otra cosa

**Con hipo…**

Hipo salió a un balcón y empezó a pensar en todo lo que le ha pasado

-bien…. Primero la noticia de la boda-dijo un poco deprimido-y luego la banda se separa…. Creo que lo mejor es que me aleje de aquí por un tiempo-dijo hipo sacando su celular

-¿Hola quien habla?- pregunto alguien del otro lado de la línea

-hola…. Camicazi…

**Continuara…..**

**YY….que tal chicos:D se que estuve muuuy ausente y que después de estar ausente les traigo un vieo muy cortito, se que a ustedes no les va a gustar pero lo subí para que sepan que no nada más estoy en Youtbe o en otra cosa, no subía capítulos ya que tuve exámenes y casi dejo materias y cosas personales, y sentimentales…..**

**Bueno, quiero que sepan que no me he olvidado de ustedes y nunca lo hare, como en una semana estoy de vacaciones…. Subiré más capítulos seguidos:D y mucho mas largos, ojala y lo entiendan y me perdonen:D**

**A yy….. perdón por no haberlos agregado a las personas que adivinaron el "misterio" del capitulo pasado, pero esque no pude alargarlo más, se los juro que los agregare en el siguiente capítulo…. Pero con una sorpresita que ningún otro escritor ha hecho y si lo hace lo demando xD naaa no se crean, agregare a esa gente en la historia pero como personajes dentro de la trama, no serán secundarios, ni temporales, ellos estarán en tooooda la historia:D ¿y que tal? ¿les gusto la sorpresa? Ojala y les vaya bien cuídense **

**Nos leemos luego chao chao:D**

"**Habla con el alma y escucha con el corazón"**

**Ò**

"**Mata con un arma y escúpele al panzón"**

**Acción poética Yoloswagy.**


	11. Llegada a los angeles

**Llegada a los Ángeles **

Cuando hipo dijo su nombre ella quedo paralizada no podía ni hablar, hipo al no recibir nada le hablo de nuevo.

-¿camicazi?- pregunto hipo

-ho..hola hipo- dijo Camicazi

-hola… oye ¿aun sigues viviendo en los ángeles?

-ehmm… si ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella

-¿Podría visitarte?, es que tengo que hablar de algo contigo

-si claro, solo me avisas cuando llegues para ir por ti al aeropuerto-dijo camicazi felizmente

-bien, te veo en unos días- le dijo hipo con media sonrisa

Hipo termino la llamada y se dirigió al hotel para preparar sus maletas pero cuando llego vio a Alan parado en la puerta, hipo se dirigió hacia él y le hablo.

-hola Alan, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto hipo

-a, hola hipo solo espero a Heather para poder salir de viaje con ella- dijo Alan

-¿irán a México como dijiste?

-jeje, no ella quiso ir a los Ángeles porque su madre esta allá- dijo Alan

-ooo así que ¿irán a los ángeles?- pregunto hipo

-si, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Alan

-es que necesito ir yo también, si quieren los llevo en mi yet privado y así no gastan dinero-dijo hipo

-¿enserio?- pregunto Alan

-si, no hay problema

-Gracias hipo, solo déjame le digo a Heather cuando venga-dijo Alan- y por cierto solo por curiosidad… ¿a qué vas a ir tu a los ángeles?- pregunto Alan

-si…yo…es que… iré a visitar a camicazi-dijo hipo

-wowow, así que ahora camicazi ¿eehh?- le pregunto Alan con una sonrisa

-ehmm… si yo.- pero hipo no dijo nada ya que heather había llegado

-Ya llegue Alan, hola hipo- dijo heather feliz

-hola heather- dijo hipo

-oye heather… hipo se ofreció a llevarnos en su yet privado a los ángeles ya que él también va para allá-dijo Alan

-¿enserio hipo, harías eso por nosotros?- Pregunto heather

-si, claro por qué no-dijo hipo

-bueno, ya llame al taxi y ya viene, nos iremos al aeropuerto y listo-dijo heather

-bien- dijeron los chicos

Cuando llego el taxi, los tres se subieron y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, el camino no fue para nada largo ya que el tipo conducía como si fuera un actor de rápidos y furiosos, los chicos cuando llegaron le dieron gracia a los dioses por seguir vivos y le pagaron al del taxi, cuando entraron al aeropuerto, se dirigieron al jet de hipo con unos pases especiales que tenían y despegaron abandonando Londres.

-Estamos a punto de despegar- dijo la piloto

Hipo miro su reloj y eran las 9:30 pm

-¿Cuánto tarda el vuelo?- pregunto Heather

-son… las 9:30 pm, así que llagaríamos a las 12:15 pm aproximadamente- dijo Alan

**Xxxxxxx**

-¿¡QUE?!. ¿Cómo que no podrás venir a Londres papá?- pregunto Gustavo

-lo siento hijo pero no hay suficiente dinero, tendrás que venir a donde yo estoy para celebrar la boda- dijo su padre- hasta pronto hijo- dijo para después terminar la llamada

-se hijo de… bah- bufo Gustavo- bien así podre recibir el dinero más rápido- dijo Gustavo

Gustavo le hablo a Astrid

-¿hola quien habla¿- pregunto Astrid ronca de la voz de tanto llorar

-Astrid, amada mía, tendrás que preparar tus maletas porque los preparativos y todo sobre la boda será en los ángeles, paso por ti a las 9:00 pm adiós- dijo Gustavo terminando la llamada.

Astrid arrojo su celular hacia la pared haciendo que se estrellara y se partiera en dos- ¡te odio hijo de puta!- después de eso comenzó a llorar en silencio por un larrrgo momento, hasta que por fin se levantó y comenzó a preparar todo para su "viaje"

-llamare a brutilda para decirle que me voy- dijo Astrid yendo a su teléfono de casa- ¿hola brutilda?- oye me iré de viaje a los ángeles y…- pero brutilda la interrumpió

-yo también ire, me llevara Kevin, dijo que sería un viaje de parejas, tú y Gustavo- dijo brutilda feliz

-bueno al menos este viaje tiene algo bueno- dijo Astrid para sí misma

-te veo a las 9:00 pasaremos por ti chao!- dijo Brutilda terminando la llamada

-genial-dijo Astrid de mala gana

Astrid preparo sus maletas para el viaje y se puso a esperar a que dieran las nueve y estar con su amiga, y como si los hubiera invocado brutilda llego junto con los otros dos

Astrid se levantó y se metió al auto en los asientos traseros quedando ella y brutilda juntas, se dirigieron al aeropuerto, cuando llegaron subieron al avión un poco tardepero llegaron, cuando subieron al avión el piloto les indico que se abrocharan los cinturones ya que estaban despegando, Astrid miro su reloj y eran las 9:30 pm, y ella calculo y llegarían a las 12:15 pm, como ella estaba sentada del lado de la ventana, podía ver a todos los aviones y en eso diviso uno que llamo mucho su atención, era un jet negro, el cual estaba a punto de despegar, cuando vio bien el jet vio escrito en el avión "nigth fury", ella se quedó pasmada, él se estaba yendo de viaje, "tal vez la noticia si le afecto" pensó ella.

Cuando estaban en el aire el yet alcanzo a su avión y se puso de su lado, las ventanas estaban cerradas, excepto una, en esa única ventana abierta estaba el, al que tanto amaba pero nunca se dio cuenta.

Ella seguí viendo el yet mientras este se alejaba de poco a poco, observando al joven castaño con sus audífonos puestos, cuan el yet se alejó de la vista de la rubia ella serró la ventana y se dispuso a dormir las horas del viaje…..

Mientras que el castaño en el yet escuchaba música paso el tiempo todo despierto que ni se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino, ya era noche, Alan y heather subieron a un taxi y se fueron a la casa de la madre de heather, e hipo llamo a camicazi para que lo recogiera, cuando la chica llego vio a hipo parado en la acera…. Pero no fue la única, Astrid se le cayeron las maletas al ver al castaño subirse en un auto en donde había otra chica de cabello rubio, Astrid no lo podía creer hipo estaba en los ángeles, eso la hacía feliz pero todo se desmorono cuando se da cuenta que él está allí por esa chica, Astrid se dio la vuelta y entro al taxi en donde estaba su mejor amiga y su peor enemigo, se fueron a el hotel HTTYD en el cual reservaron dos habitaciones, una para los chicos y la otra para las chicas

-bien, Astrid, tu y tilda están en la habitación 215 y nosotros en la 320 ya que las demás estaban ocupadas, tengan sus llaves, nos vemos mañana- dijeron los chicos….

**xxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto hipo fue llevado a un hotel y reservo una habitación individual, camicazi quien fue la que lo llevo allá le estaba dando indicaciones a hipo para que no se perdiera.

-bien hipo, ya te traje aquí, ya que en mi casa no puedo porque mi Mamá y mi papá están allí y tú sabes cómo se pondrían si vas para allá.- le dijo camicazi

-muy bien, gracias de nuevo camicazi, te recompensare pronto- le dijo hipo guiñándole un ojo

-sí, descuida, bueno ya me voy hipo te veré cuando mis padres se vayan, adiós cuídate- le dijo camicazi desde lejos

-si.. Adiós cami- dijo hipo

\- señor aquí están sus llaves su número de habitación es el 214, y bien venido al hotel HTTYD

-muchas gracias, y buenas noches- dijo hipo retirándose con sus maletas.

-cuando hipo llego a su habitación lo primero que hiso fue ducharse ya que necesitaba relajarse un poco, cuando salió del baño ya vestido, salió al balcón y miro el escenario.

-wow… como quisiera que estuvieras aquí _My lady-_dijo hipo al ver media ciudad iluminada- bien será mejor descansar, mañana quiero ir a la alberca para divertirme un rato- dijo hipo metiéndose a su habitación.

**xxxxxxxx**

-entonces, ¿si vamos a la alberca mañana Astrid?- pregunto brutilda

-por supuesto, quiero distraerme un rato- dijo Astrid

-bien hasta mañana As-dijo brutilda

-Hasta mañana tilda- dijo Astrid

Y así quedaron dormidas esperando relajarse un rato al día siguiente, pero lo que no sabían era que se iban a encontrar a alguien muy especial para una persona….

**Continuara…**

**¿y qué les pareció chicos?, ojala y les haya gustado, a y para las tres o cuatro personas que respondieron… aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo, este capítulo fue para conectar algunas cosas, pero no se preocupen, pronto seguiré con muchos capítulos seguidos ya que estaré de vacaciones! :D**

**A y un aviso ultra importante para esos lectores que estaban esperando….. Se aproxima la secuela de "El amor y Desamor" solo esperen y aparecerá como por arte de magia ;)**

**Nos leemos luego chao chao:D**

**Si la vida te da limones…. Has limonada**

**Pero si la vida te da la espalda agárrale las nalgas xD**


	12. El reencuentro

**Holaaa chicos, ¿Cómo están? Ojala y estén bien, les traigo este capítulo, sorpresa para dos personas especiales :D, disfruten el capítulo, los dejo en 3…..2…..1… ¡PUM!**

"**El reencuentro"**

Ya había amanecido, y las dos amigas seguían dormidas, hasta que una se decidió levantar y esa era Astrid, cuando estaba de pie se fue a duchar para estar un poco más despierta, se metió a bañar y cuando salió ya vestida ya no estaba brutilda, la rubia de ojos azules iba a checar a donde se fue su amiga pero vio una nota en la mesita de noche

"Hola Astrid, me levante y no estabas, fui a por algo de comer iré por chocolates y pizza, si quieres puedes venir al restaurante de abajo, a ver si me encuentras"

Atte: brutilda

La rubia sintió un poquito de hambre y salió de la habitación rumbo al restaurante del hotel, tomo el ascensor y bajo hacia su destino, cuando las puertas se abrieron no había casi nadie solo unas cuantas personas, pero ella buscaba a alguien en específico, cuando la encontró fue hacia ella.

-Hola brutilda- dijo Astrid tomando un plato y sirviéndose el desayuno

-hola Astrid- dijo brutilda sin dejar de ver la comida

Ambas tomaron su desayuno y se fueron a una mesa en la esquina del lugar, Astrid estaba a espaldas de la barra de comida, y brutilda estaba en dirección a esta.

Ambas estaban en una conversación muy entretenida y en medio de esa conversación brutilda se distrajo. Del ascensor salió un chico de cabello negro de ojos verde fuerte, el cual estaba en la barra de comida, brutilda le iba a decir a Astrid hasta que detrás de ese chico salió otro un chico castaño de ojos color verde bosque, brutilda lo pudo reconocer y entro en pánico mental….

-sabes algo, iré por mas comida-dijo Astrid sujetando su plato pero brutilda la detuvo

-nonono, yo…yo ire-dijo brutilda arrebatándole el plato de las manos- espérame aquí un momento- dijo levantándose y rezándole a los dioses que no volteara ella, la cual nunca lo hiso.

Los dos chicos estaban viendo que desayunar hasta que se decidieron, el de cabello negro agarro chocolates, tocino, hamburguesa, huevos, y demás; mientras que el castaño agarro unos huevos revueltos y tocino, cuando los dos se dispusieron a ir a su mesa el castaño se topó con brutilda, los dos chicos soltaron un grito de sorpresa, pero brutilda les tapo la boca

Los dos asintieron y se fueron a sentar a una mesa alejada.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto hipo

-noo, ¿tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto brutilda

-ehhmm… ¿hola, me perdí de algo?- pregunto el de cabellos negros

-cierto… mira brutilda él es toothless, toothless ella es brutilda- dijo hipo presentándolos

-bien, ahora si, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto brutilda

-vine de visita aquí- dijo hipo- y me encontré con un amigo que es el- dijo señalando a toothless que no dejaba de comer

-asi?, ¿a quién viniste a visitar?- pregunto brutilda

-que te importa…. Pero ahora voy yo- dijo hipo- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-vine de viaje con Astrid ya que su boda será aquí- dijo brutilda

-genial, los dioses me odian- dijo hipo- ¿Por qué aquí?- pregunto un poco enojado

-no se… no me dijeron- dijo brutilda viendo hacia el suelo

-bien, ¿y entonces Astrid está aquí?- pregunto hipo

-si, de hecho esta en la mesa del otro lado- dijo brutilda

-bien… y.. ¿Quién es Astrid?- pregunto toothless

-eso te lo explicó después- dijo hipo

-bien….- dijo toothless- bueno ya acabe te espero afuera- dijo el

-yo también, brutilda…. Con permiso- dijo hipo levantándose

-hipo… cuídate- dijo brutilda yéndose de allí

Los dos chicos subieron al ascensor, mientras que brutilda se iba con Astrid

-¿Por qué tardaste? –pregunto Astrid

-es que no me querían dar comida- dijo brutilda

-bien..-

Las dos chicas al terminar de comer salieron a dar una vuelta a la ciudad para bajar un poco la comida, fueron a ver que podían hacer en todos esos días que estarían, cuando la comida ya se les bajo, las dos fueron a un parque que estaba enfrente del hotel, se sentaron a ver y pudieron observar que había una zona para rentar bicicletas, el parque era grande muy grande, podías dar una vuelta en él y esa vuelta tardaba quince minutos… claro si vas caminando, pero ellas rentaron unas bicicletas y empezaron a andar por todo el parque. Cuando se aburrieron dejaron las bicicletas y se fueron a comer unos hotdog, ellas se sentaron en una banca y notaron que había poca gente, era un espacio de tranquilidad, nada podía molestarlas ni nadie, Astrid estaba viendo el paisaje y en eso diviso algo, o más bien a alguien, era Heather , con ella estaba estaban dos chicas, Astrid se levantó del asiento para ir a saludarla.

-heather, hola- dijo Astrid feliz

-hola Astrid, que gusto verte- dijo heather

-el gusto es mío-dijo Astrid

-¿qué te trajo a los ángeles?- pregunto Heather

-pues… compromisos- dijo Astrid-¿ y a ti?

-yo pues.. bine a ver a mi madre- dijo heather- por cierto ella es **Lady Aira**…. Pero le gusta que le digan Aira.

-hola Aira-dijo Astrid con una sonrisa- ¿eres de la realeza?- pregunto

-si, soy la princesa de Inglaterra, y aunque sea princesa no significa que sea aburrida, me encanta ser libre y sin compromisos, en resumen soy un poquito alocada- dijo Aira

-Y ella es… Orquídea- dijo heather presentando a la otra chica

-hola **Orquídea**\- dijo Astrid

-Hola… bueno yo no soy como la de aquí alado…- dijo Orquídea señalando a Aira de juego

-si te veo Orquidea jajaja- dijo Aira

-jeje, es juego, bueno y soy muy… no se ni cómo explicarlo- dijo Orquídea de buen humor

-jaja si tengo una amiga así- dijo Astrid

En eso llega brutilda con su hotdog.

-hey Astrid, ¿Qué haces?- pregunta brutilda viendo a Hether- Heather! Hola- dijo brutilda

-Hola brutilda- dijo heather de buen humor

-¿ellas quiénes son?- pregunto Brutilda

-Bueno ella es Lady Aira… pero dile Aira, y ella es Orquidea- dijo Heather presentándolas

-hola chicas- dijo brutilda

-Hola!- dijeron las dos al unísono

-oye Heather, ¿y Alan? Lo dejaste allá con hipo- pregunto Astrid

-nono, de hecho el está comprando tostitos en el puesto de allá- dijo Heather señalando a su novio pidiendo tostitos.

-¡¿Enserio no tiene salsa aquí?!- pregunto Alan

-I'm sorry sir, I do not speak Spanish (lo siento señor no hablo español)

-haber, yo me esforcé desde niño en saber hablar el inglés, y ahora resulta que aquí en Estados Unidos no sepan hablar el idioma del país vecino?- pregunto Alan enojado

-What did he say? (¿que dijo?)- pregunto el del puesto de tostitos

-chinga tu madre- dijo Alan- you salsa? (tienes salsa)- pregunto Alan haciéndolo entender

-no we do not sell those here (no vendemos eso aquí)- dijo el del puesto

-¿es enserio?... mira sabes que mejor ni me vendas nada- dijo Alan enojado con el señor del puesto

Alan se fue con su novia dejando al del puesto de los tostitos confundido

-what?!- le grito el de los tostitos

Después de todo lo que sufrió, Alan llego con su novia, la cual estaba riéndose por todo lo que le paso a él, y no era la única, todas las chicas hacían lo mismo

-¿enserio todo eso por un poco de salsa?- pregunto Heather

-si…. Y como quiera no tenía- dijo Alan

-hola Alan- dijeron Astrid y Brutilda al mismo tiempo

-Wow, hola chicas- dijo Alan- ¿Cómo están?

-bien, mejor que tu- dijo Astrid

-ja-ja-ja, muy graciosa- dijo Alan

-ya hombre no te enojes- dijo brutilda

-bueno… me tengo que ir chicas- dijo Alan

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Heather

-iré con hipo un rato, no pasara nada- dijo Alan

-bueno, vete con cuidado- dijo Heather

-lo hare- dijo Alan despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla

-esperan…. ¿hipo está aquí?- pregunto Astrid

-si, él fue el que nos trajo a mí y a Alan- dijo heather

-¿y en donde esta?- le pregunto Astrid- es que necesito hablar con el

-sinceramente… no se, hipo le hablo a Alan en la noche para que se vieran en este parque pero del otro lado ahora mismo-dijo Heather

-¿enserio?, ¿me podrían acompañar?- pregunto Astrid

-claro, porque no- dijeron todas

Las chicas fueron caminando hacia donde se supone que estarían los chicos, todas estaban en una conversación mientras caminaban, cuando llegaron vieron a Alan y a hipo sentados en una banca en la sombra de un árbol, Alan al lograr verlas se despidió de hipo y le dijo que se quedara allí, Alan fue con las chicas y les dijo.

-ehmm… Astrid.. hipo quiere hablar contigo- dijo el

-si… yo igual- dijo Astrid sujetándose un brazo

Astrid fue a la banca en donde estaba hipo y se sentó a un lado de el.

Las chicas y Alan al ver eso se fueron de allí para darles espacio.

-Astrid yo…- pero hipo no pudo decir nada ya que Astrid lo interrumpió con un beso

Hipo correspondió el beso, y luego se separaron por falta de aire

-pe…¿pero por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto hipo aturdido

-porque yo… yo te amo hipo…- dijo Astrid

-¿A si?, ¿y qué hay de mí?- pregunto Gustavo llegando con dos tipos…..

**Continuara….**

**¿y que les pareció chicos?, ¿les gusto o no les gusto?, dejen sus Reviews, a y ya aparecieron dos de los tres personajes, "Forever Hiccstrid" aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo, ya casi Gustavo esta por perder ñaca ñaca, esperen el siguiente capitulo :D**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Chao Chao:D**


	13. Me ilusionaste

"**Me ilusionaste"**

Astrid e hipo se sorprendieron al ver a Gustavo parado frente a ellos junto con dos tipos.

-Astrid preciosa, ¿Qué estás haciendo con el? , ¿y por qué lo besas si estamos comprometidos?- pregunto Gustavo haciéndose el herido

-tu y yo lo estamos, pero porque tú me obligaste- le dijo Astrid

-sí, y ¿recuerdas que pasaría si no lo hacías?- le pregunto Gustavo enseñándole el mango de un arma que él tenía en el pantalón- no quieran pasarse de listos- dijo Gustavo- los dejo tener estos momentos, pero mañana si te vuelvo a ver con ella no me importa en donde este, sacare mi arma y te volare la cabeza- dijo Gustavo a hipo

Hipo se levanta de la banca lentamente y sujeta a Gustavo del cuello de la camisa- escúchame bien, nunca me caíste bien, y te digo con la sinceridad del mundo, vivo o muerto me encargare de que no veas la luz del día- dijo hipo pero fue separado por los guarda espaldas de Gustavo

-disfruten sus últimos momentos- dijo Gustavo enojado largándose de allí

-hipo…. Déjalo, no vale la pena- dijo Astrid viendo que hipo se preparaba para ir detrás de el

-pero ese infeliz no debe salirse con las suyas- dijo hipo

-si…. Lo se pero creo que por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el…- dijo Astrid- disfrutemos día, tarde y noche juntos- dijo Astrid dándole un beso en la mejilla a hipo

-es que…. No quiero que te vayas- dijo hipo

-no lo are, por que encontraremos una forma- dijo Astrid

-te amo _my lady_,- dijo hipo besándola

-yo también te amo pecas- dijo Astrid correspondiendo el beso

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las chicas y Alan estaban caminando por la plaza hacia la nada, charlando y bromeando

-bueno…. Iré a comprar algo- dijo heather- espérenme aquí- les dijo a todos a lo cual todos se fueron a sentar a alguna banca

Heather caminaba hacia un puesto de hot dog, cuando llego le pidió a el tipo dos hot dog, ya que tenía mucha hambre, el tipo del puesto estaba preparando sus hot dog

Lejos del lugar detrás de unos árboles estaban Gustavo y Kevin estaban a punto de hacer algo que afectaría a heather.

-bien, Kevin es hora de que nuestra pequeña amiga rompa con su novio- dijo Gustavo

-bien, espera aquí- dijo Kevin yendo hacia donde estaba Heather

Heather ya tenía sus dos Hot dog y se disponía a ir con las chicas y con Alan pero alguien la detuvo sujetándola de un brazo.

-¿pero que?... a hola… ¿Kevin cierto?- pregunto Heather

-si, soy yo- dijo Kevin- oye es que estaba pasando por aquí y luego te vi y te quise saludar

-¿enserio?, yo no te había visto- dijo heather con una sonrisa

-si…. Bueno y… ¿Alan por qué no está contigo?- pregunto Kevin

-si estaba con el, pero me dio hambre y vine por unos hot dog-dijo heather enseñándole los hot dog

-mira, quien diría que comes mucho- dijo kevin

-si, bueno me tengo que ir- dijo heather dando media vuelta

-si…. Oye heather- llamo Kevin a lo cual ella voltea

-mande…..- pero Kevin le planto un beso en los labios a lo cual ella por reflejo lo correspondió pero rápidamente se separó al saber a quién estaba besando- pe… ¿pero por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Heather

-por eso- dijo Kevin señalando a un Alan que estaba parado en su dirección viéndolos con odio

-no…. Alan yo- dijo heather acercándose a el pero soltando su comida-deja te explico- dijo heather

-No heather…. No me expliques nada-dijo Alan- solo…. No te quiero ver- dijo Alan marchándose de allí enojado

-yo….. TU MALDITO- dijo heather con lágrimas en los ojos volteando a ver a Kevin- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto enojada

-si…. Necesitaba hacerlo para hacer esto- dijo Kevin chasqueando los dedos para que se la llevaran dos tipos.

-bien, ahora con Alan destrozado Nigth fury no será nada e hipo no podrá recuperar a Astrid- dijo Kevin yéndose de allí

Alan salió de allí hecho una furia, y las otras chicas lo vieron y fueron tras de el, pero se subió a su auto y lo perdieron de vista.

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado?- pregunto Orquidea

-No lo sé, y por cierto en donde esta Heather- pregunto Aira

-debemos buscar a Alan para preguntar que paso- dijo brutilda

-si…. Oye mira esa no es….. STORMFLY- grito Orquidea al ver a su amiga

-Heyy hola chicas-dijo Stormfly la prima de Astrid

-Holaa, ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto Orquidea

-bien, bien, y ¿ustedes?- le pregunto Stormfly

-excelente, nos la estamos pasando de maravilla- dijo Aira

-bien, les presento a una amiga que hice, se llama Haydee, pero le gusta que le digan Hiccstrid-dijo Stormfly

-¿Hiccstrid?- pregunto Orquidea

-si.. es que mi segundo nombre es Ingrid… así que… Hiccstrid- dijo ella

-oooo eso tiene mucho sentido- dijo Aira

Las chicas se fueron a sentar a una mesa que estaba en la zona del snak y estuvieron platicando de cosas bizarras, y de cosas que estuvo pasando Stormfly en su viaje a México, unas estaban hablando con Stormfly y otras se fueron a patear balones en el césped,- bueno, que tal si todas vamos al hotel en donde estoy hospedada con Astrid y vamos por algunos chicos- dijo Brutilda a lo que todas afirmaron

**Con Alan**

Estaba paseándose con su auto rentado por toda la ciudad, trataba de despejar su mente y olvidar todo lo que tenía que ver con Heather

-Como puede ser…. Me engañaste con…con ese idiota-decía Alan para si mismo- yo tanto amor que te di y tu… solo lo mandaste por un tubo…-decía y luego saco un CD de Adan zapata..

Alan:** No me arrepiento de haberte conocido**

**Por qué a pesar de todo la pase muy bien contigo**

**De lo que me arrepiento es de haberte querido**

**Porque solo jugaste conmigo**

**No me arrepiento de haberte conocido**

**Porque a pesar de todo la pase muy bien contigo**

**De lo que me arrepiento es de haberte querido**

**Por qué solo jugaste conmigo**

**Solo jugaste me engañaste y lo arruinaste**

**No sé por qué la verdad solo ilusionaste**

**Jugaste con el hombre que por ti todo daría**

**Solo imagine una ilusión que no llegaría**

**a veces quisiera por ti perderme en tragos**

**a veces pienso te alejaste por ser un vago**

**Aún recuerdo que decía te quiero y tú lo mismo**

**No entiendo por qué ahorita estoy perdido en un abismo**

**Extrañando tu cuerpo, tus besos todo aquello**

**Como un pobre iluso que se fijó en lo más bello**

**Derrotado de frente hubieras hablado**

**El sueño que tenía para ti lo has terminado**

**Estuve contigo y la verdad no me arrepiento**

**Me ilusionaste jugaste con sentimientos**

**Pues no sabía que tú a mí no me querías**

**Por qué me decías te quiero y yo de tonto te creía**

**Todos los días, que te veía**

**Me sentía tan feliz bebe porque yo te tenia**

**Pero fue hipocresía tu jurabas que eras mía**

**Nunca pude abrir los ojos y es lo que más melodía**

**Por qué lo asías si sabes bien que sufría**

**Y no me digas que no porque yo sé que si sabias**

**Qué tontería tanto que te presumía**

**Y yo diciendo que por ti todo daría**

**Esta alegría se convirtió en agonía**

**Nunca pensé que por una mujer lloraría**

**No sabía pero ya es tarde que ironía**

**Conmigo te hubieras sacado la lotería**

**Pero eres fría y por dentro estas vacía**

**Jamás pensé que solo tú me ilusionarías**

**Una ilusión queda en esta canción**

**Hoy pierdo la razón por ti pierdo el corazón**

**No hay marcha atrás que triste hoy te vas**

**Hoy miro cuando te marchas y no sé si volverás**

**Yo te quería jurabas que tú también**

**Tantos momentos chidos todo pintaba bien**

**Conmigo, encontrabas más que un amigo**

**Hoy estoy sin ti, sin ti en el camino sigo**

**No importa el dinero no importa cuánto regales**

**Lo que importa es que te quiero y no a las cosas materiales**

**No te sales de mi mente te pienso todos los días**

**Me ahogo en llanto por que tú ya no eres mía**

(le comienzan a salir lagrimas)

**Daria todo porque conmigo estuvieras**

**Que volvieras mi amor que me quisieras**

**Trato de olvidarte pero quedo en el intento**

**Prometí ya no extrañarte pero eso si te miento**

**No me arrepiento de haberte conocido**

**Por qué a pesar de todo la pase muy bien contigo**

**De lo que me arrepiento es de haberte querido**

**Porque solo jugaste conmigo….**

Alan conducía hacia el hotel en donde hipo se hospedaba y pediría una habitación ya que no tenía a donde más ir…..

**Lo se…..lo sé; sé que me tarde mucho y quiero pedir disculpas, es que acabo de entrar a la preparatoria y tengo demasiadas tareas y ya calendarice TODO, subiré capítulos todos los sábados en la tarde o en la noche y subiré videos de Youtube los viernes ya que los hago en cinco minutos, ahora si pueden lanzar todos los tomates u objetos "punzo cortantes" ojo que acabo de poner una canción que utilizare en el siguiente capítulo, el que sepa cuál es y quien la canta recibirá algo a cambio….**

**Los dejo y enserio lo siento estoy muy presionado…**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Chao chao:D**

**Pd. El siguiente capítulo será 90% HICCSTRID bye.**


	14. Una noche innolvidable

**Hollaaa…. Bajen las armas… se que están molestos, es que … bueno se los explico al final ;)**

**Una noche inolvidable.**

_Yo, inconsolable estoy me invade soledad…estoy mejor_

_Tú has aprendido ya poder disimular al llorar_

_Yo he descubierto ya la manera de expresar sin titubear…_

_Y aquí tengo para ti, seis palabras, "sin ti, vuelvo a ser yo"_

_Y hoy... me siento con tanta razón vengo con toda la intención_

_De herir….como tú, con tus palabras mágicas_

_Lastiman y vuelven a golpear que a mi… me agrada_

Alan estaba pidiendo una habitación con la voz un poco ronca.

-¿Cuánto seria?- pregunto sacando la billetera

-serian…$4,500- dijo el recepcionista

-tenga- dijo dándole el dinero exacto

-muy bien, su habitación es la 230, y está en el penúltimo piso- dijo el recepcionista

-gracias, que pase buen día- dijo Alan

-de nada, e igual mente

Alan subió y se acostó en su cama pensando en todo lo que ha pasado entre Heather y el, muchos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente pero todos esos recuerdos eran vagos, el único que si recordaba bien era el de Kevin y Heather besándose… tal vez debía de hablar con ella y saber el porqué; se levanta de la cama y saca su celular, marca al número de Heather y suena…

Bip….

Bip….

Nada, no contestan, trata de nuevo..

Bip…

Bip…

-¿Alan?- responde Heather al otro lado del teléfono

-Heather…. Oye quería hablar sobre…- pero Heather lo interrumpió

-Alan, por favor ayúdame, Kevin me secuestro y no se en donde estoy- dijo Heather

-¿¡QUE!?, tu tranquila, yo….- pero ahora fue Kevin quien hablo

-hahaha, tu tranquilo, no le hare nada…. Bueno eso depende de ti, si le hablas a la policía y les dices que la secuestre no la volverás a ver, y ella no volverá a ver- dijo Kevin

-no!... espera oye…- pero Kevin termino la llamada

Alan de coraje lanza su celular a la pared, destrozándolo… y ahora se siente solo e inútil sin saber que hacer….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hipo y Astrid dejaron el parque y se dirigieron al hotel, subieron el ascensor y se dirigieron a la habitación de Astrid para que ella se pudiera vestir para ir a la alberca, al llegar a la habitación se les ocurrió y a la alberca un rato así que Astrid fue por su ropa para estar en el agua, Astrid saca su bikini y se va al baño a vestirse, ella sin saberlo dejo la puerta semi-abierta haciendo que a hipo se le encendiera el modo fisgón y mira recargado en la pared observa a Astrid desvistiéndose y se acerca a la puerta y…. la cierra, se sienta en la cama y espera a Astrid para que fueran a la alberca, cuando sale Astrid del baño, hipo se queda con la boca abierta, Astrid estaba con su bikini azul, resaltando sus ojos azules y su cuerpo bien esculpido, Astrid va y le sube el mentón a hipo haciendo que serrara la boca.

-Sierra la boca o se te meter una mosca- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa

-ajcjbck,x-hipo no podía decir palabras

Astrid se aleja y va a el closet y saca y una falda semi-transparente del mismo color del bikini

-Muy bien, estoy lista- dijo Astrid

-Pues vámonos- dijo hipo sujetándola por la cintura

Los dos salieron de la habitación y serraron con la llave, después se dirigieron al ascensor y bajaron a la plata baja, después se dirigieron a la alberca la cual estaba semivacía, y digo semi porque allí estaban las amigas de Astrid, incluyendo a Stormfly.

-Heyy. Chicas- dijo Astrid yendo con ellas y dejando a hipo

En eso llega toothles y saluda a su amigo

**Chicos:**

-hipo! Oye, te desapareciste por un rato- dijo toothles

-sí, es que tenía algo que hacer- dijo hipo viendo el grupo de amigas enfrente de el

-así que… buscando pareja ¿eh?- dijo toothles viendo a las chicas- esa chica es muy hermosa- dijo toothles

-¿Cuál chica?- pregunto hipo

-La rubia de allí- dijo toothles

-ehmm… hay muchas rubias- dijo hipo

-la que está a lado de la del bikini azul- dijo toothles

-a ver vamos con ella- dijo hipo…

**Chicas:**

**-**hey, Astrid, no sabía que tenías a alguien a tus pies picarona- dijo Stormfly

-jeje, es mi novio, hipo, y bueno, luego te cuento, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Astrid a Stormfly

-bien, bien, un poco aburrido el viaje pero conocía mis amigas, ella es hiccstris, ella es Orquidea, y ella es Aira- dijo Stormfly presentándolas

-hola chicas- dijo Astrid a lo que saludaron las tres al unísono

-oye Astrid…. ¿y ese quién es?- pregunto Stormfly viendo al amigo de hipo

\- no sé, no venía con nosotros- dijo Astrid

-mira, vienen para acá- dijo Orquidea

Los chicos se estaban acercando con las chicas y cuando lleagron se saludaron y se presentaron, ahora Toothles sabía que esa chica se llamaba Stormfly y ella sabía que se llamaba toothles, todos se metieron a la alberca y estuvieron jugando al boleibol acuático, y después esperaron hasta la noche para disfrutar de todo acostados en la arena, excepto hipo y Astrid quienes estaban en la alberca un rato mas.

-Astrid… dime que todo lo que nos está sucediendo es solo una pesadilla- dijo hipo abrazándola por detrás

-es lo que quisiera yo hipo, pero al parecer Gustavo nos tiene en donde quiere- dijo Astrid volteando a verlo a los ojos

_No, no veas mis ojos no_

_No quiero revelar mis secretos_

_Y no ocupo tu piedad ni la de los demás_

_Soy alguien mas_

-sabes… hemos estado en el agua mucho tiempo, y verte así… me encanta- dijo hipo sin pensarlo pero sin arrepentirse

-a…yo.. bueno, y que tal si vamos a un lugar privado- dijo Astrid susurrándole al oído

**Nota: Atención chicos!, se aproxima el lemon y el limón, si quieren ver limón está bien, pero si es lemon… ya es su decisión.**

Hipo y Astrid salieron de la piscina y se dirigieron hacia el hotel, subieron el ascensor y durante el camino hipo no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Astrid, al entrar comenzaron los besos, y las caricias, hipo al sentir que todavía estaban húmedos por el agua, se separó de Astrid y fue por una toalla, al llegar se sentó a lado de Astrid, y comenzó a secarle el cabello, Astrid no entendía del por qué el cambio drástico de hipo, hipo seguía secando a Astrid del cabello y luego paso a su cello, se acercó y la comenzó a besar y ella correspondió el beso, hipo seguía besándola lentamente, hipo bajo la toalla hacia los pechos de la rubia y esta soltó un pequeño gemido, y el castaño al percatarse de esto, empezó a masturbar lentamente los pechos de la rubia, hipo dejo de besarle los labios a la rubia y bajo lentamente por su cuello, siguió bajando hasta llegar sobre el bikini de la rubia, hipo con una mano estaba masturbando un pecho de la rubia, y con la otra le empezó a desabrochar el bikini, cuando lo logro, los pechos de la chica quedaron al aire, hipo arrojo la prenda a sabrá dios donde, y comenzó a lamer uno de los pechos, lentamente hipo pasaba su lengua por los pechos de la chica, mientras que esta soltaba leves gemidos, Astrid quien era la que estaba sintiendo más placer quería buscar más, así que le quito la toalla de las manos a hipo, y la arrojo, después le dio la vuelta, quedando ella encima de hipo, Astrid comienza a besar el dorso del castaño mientras bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar al short, ella le empieza a bajar el short lentamente y al quitárselo queda expuesto el miembro del castaño, Astrid verlo comienza a masturbarlo poco a poco, y luego se lo introduce en la boca, haciendo movimientos de atrás hacia adelante, y ahora el que soltaba pequeños gemidos era el joven, Astrid al estar un pequeño tiempo así, deja el miembro erecto del castaño y se quita la pieza de abajo del bikini, al quitársela pone sus piernas alrededor de los muslos de hipo, sentándose sobre el miembro de este y haciendo que el castaño entre en ella, al principio sentían dolor, y comenzaban a moverse lentamente, ya tiempo después ese dolor se convirtió en placer, y los dos estaban disfrutando la compañía del otro, cada uno decía el nombre del otro al sentir las oleadas del placer, siguieron así hasta que los dos llegaron a su punto e hipo soltó todo dentro de ella, y así los dos formaron un pacto de amor. Hipo la bajo de él y la costó, los dos al estar exhaustos, se acostaron en la cama abrazados, hipo los tapo a los dos y se durmieron en un profundo sueño.

**Antes de eso en la playa...**

-Oigan chicos, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Orquidea, dando énfasis en que se iría ella, hiccstrid, y Aira, para dejar solos a toothles y Stormfly.

-si adiós- dijo Stormfly quedando sola con Toothles

Los dos estuvieron en un silencio incomodo hasta que toothles hablo…

-qué noche más hermosa- dijo toothles viendo las estrellas

-si… es muy bella- dijo Stormfly

-A mí siempre me ha gustado el cielo, siento que allá arriba eres libre- dijo toothles cerrando los ojos para sentir la brisa

-yo.. también siento lo mismo, siento que allá arriba cualquiera pudiera ser libre, y vivir la adrenalina- dijo Stormfly

Toothles comienza a ver el cielo, y luego voltea para ver a Stormfly la cual también lo estaba viendo, los dos quedan un segundo así, y se van acercando poco a poco, hasta juntar sus labio, fue un beso suave y dulce, hubieran seguido así, pero la falta de aliento no se los permitió, se quedan viendo a los ojos, y luego se quedan abrazados mirando el cielo.

_Quisiera enseñarme a volar_

_Alas de cera, cerca del sol_

_Al fin y al cabo el paraíso me_

_Aceptara…_

**Y así termina este capítulo, hubo mucho lemon:3 y se que estuvo muy corto el capitulo, pero se los juro, la preparatoria me tiene en friega:p y no puedo es muy cansado :/ se que no era el capítulo que esperaban pero quería hacer hincapié en el secuestro y en la nueva relación de Stormfly e toothles , ojala y les haya gustado… y creo que es hora de responder Reviews.**

**Orquidea: pues aquí está el otro capítulo que esperabas ;)**

**Moer: bueno… aquí esta el 100% y si lo se Gustavo y Kevin pero te aseguro que recibirán su merecido**

**Tori Berk: haha si a Kevin todos nos cae mal, si quiero un abrazo :( estoy en una situación similar :/y si hubo solo un pequeño fragmento de Stormless y pues… puse lemos xD**

**Y eso es todo ;)**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Chao Chao:D**

"**Volteo hacia el cielo y no encuentro que mirar, aun no llega el invierno, ya me siento congelar"**


	15. Concierto de reunion

**Alan…**

El chico no pudo conciliar el sueño al saber que su novia fue secuestrada por un chico que quien sabe que planes tenga para ella, ¿y si ya no la volvía a ver?, ¿y si le pasaba algo malo?, Alan enseguida descarto esas preguntas y se puso a pensar en cómo recuperar a su chica, al estar tan frustrado salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el garaje, se subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia cualquier lugar posible…

**Hipo y Astrid….**

Ambos estaban plácidamente dormidos, uno cerca del otro, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ambos sabían que eso no era verdad; ocho de la mañana, Astrid es la primera en despertar, mira al frente suyo y esta hipo dormido, se veía tan tranquilo, lleno de paz y serenidad, pero ella sabía que ni paz ni serenidad tenía el desde que conoció a Gustavo, se puso a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado ella, desde el festival de navidad hasta ahora, ahora sí que la vida no le sonreía mucho, ella sabía que ya no debería de estar allí porque Gustavo se los advirtió, ella lentamente se fue separando de los brazos del castaño dormido y cuando logro separarse sin despertarlo se dio una pequeña ducha y al terminar de vestirse salió de la habitación, pero no sin antes dejarle una carta a hipo en el buro.

Al salir de la habitación, se dirigió a las afueras del hotel y camino sin rumbo fijo, al estar totalmente alejada del hotel, recibió una llamada…

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto calmada

-hola preciosa, lamento llamarte temprano pero.. .Recuerda que hay una boda que preparar y no quiero que el vestido no te quede, así que vete a probar el vestido a la dirección que te mandare, ya la boda será en una semana, así que nos vemos luego…- dijo Gustavo al otro lado de la línea y terminando la llamada

-cómo te odio- dijo mirando su celular

En eso su celular recibió un mensaje, al abrirlo le señalo una dirección en donde debía de probarse el vestido, ella se fue enojada y tomo un taxi hacia la dirección recibida.

**Hipo…**

El castaño estaba plácidamente dormido, el chico estaba despertando ya que sentía que le faltaba algo, al abrir los ojos miro a su alrededor para comprobar si era verdad y si… Astrid se ha ido, al principio se sintió triste, pero después sabía que no lo dejo porque quería, sino que lo dejo para protegerlo, él se levantó con pereza y se dirigió a al baño a tomar una ducha, esa tranquilidad que tienes al dejar caer las gotas de agua tibias por tu cuerpo lo invadía, el ya necesitaba algo relajante y al parecer una ducha lo tranquilizaba; al salir de la ducha se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación para después salir a recepción, se dirigió a la zona de la alberca solo para divagar un poco y se topó con toothles y Stormfly agarrados de la mano.

-hey, hipo, ¿A dónde fueron anoche?- pregunto Stormfly

-ehm.. si fuimos a caminar por allí saben- dijo hipo escondiendo lo que hiso la noche pasada

-si… caminar- dijo toothles- bueno, vente storm, vamos a desayunar- dijo toothles

-bien, nos vemos al rato hipo- dijo stormfly

-si, adiós chicos- se despidió hipo

El castaño se dirigió a la salida del hotel y saco su celular, miro los contactos y marco…

-¿hola hipo?- pregunto Alan del otro lado de la línea

-hey, Alan, oye.. Deberíamos de habar con el repre…. Ya que se largaron los otros dos- dijo hipo

-si.. Ya hable con él y dijo que la banda podría seguir en pie… pero si tu y yo seguimos en ella- dijo Alan

-…yo.. si me quedo, ¿Qué tal tú?- pregunto hipo

-si te quedas… yo igual- dijo Alan

-bien, asi que tendremos que ver si podremos grabar algo, es que estoy muy aburrido y Astrid no estará- dijo hipo con un poco de nostalgia

-si.. Yo estoy igual, Heather no está- dijo Alan- luego te explico…

-Bueno nos vemos en la cafetería del centro mañana-dijo hipo

-si esta bien, te veo mañana- dijo Alan terminando la llamada

El día paso normal, ambos chicos estaban preocupados tanto por la banda como por las chicas, pero la prioridad eran las chicas; Alan estaba pensando cómo salvar a Heather, mientras que hipo pesaba como alejar a Gustavo de Astrid, y así paso el día hasta que llegó el momento en que ambos chicos se encontraron con su representante, pero esta vez era otro.

-Bueno chicos, mi nombre es Daniel y me encargare de… lo que queda de Nigth Fury, así que… comiencen.- dijo Daniel

-Pero.. ¿y que hacemos o que cantamos?- pregunto hipo

-Mira.. algo he aprendido estos años y eso es que la banda debe de cantar todo lo que siente.. allí adentro en el estudio ábranse y canten lo que sientan, si verán que les saldrá de lo mejor- dijo Daniel

-Bien… lo intentare- dijo Alan

-No, no lo intestes, solo hazlo- les dijo para luego marcharse- lo veo mañana, ustedes ahora son sus jefes

-Bien… hora de actuar- dijo Hipo

Los chicos comenzaron a grabar pero con improvisación, y para suerte de ellos les salió a la perfección, cuando terminaron, Daniel le marco a hipo para decirles que programo un concierto para el día siguiente, ni ellos se lo creían, ¿acaso Daniel ya sabía que ellos podrían grabar una canción de nuevo?

Los chicos terminaron de grabar y sus canciones las llevaban en una USB y se la daría a Daniel, ahora solo faltaría que les fuera bien en su concierto, el día paso más rápido de lo que se imaginaron, el día del concierto llego, al subir al escenario no creyeron que habría gente, pero en realidad se llenó todo el lugar, al parecer su público los extrañaba.

-Bueno… henos aquí.. de vuelta y con un poco de música para todos!- grito hipo

Toda la gente empezó a gritar y al momento empezó la música

Hipo: **Dime si es verdad...  
Me dijeron que te estas casando  
Tú no sabe como estoy sufriendo  
Esto te lo tengo que decir**

**Cuéntame  
Tu despedida para mi fue dura  
Será que te llevo a la luna  
Y yo no supe hacerlo así**

Alan: **Te estaba buscando  
Por las calles gritando  
Como un loco tomando**

**Es que yo sin ti  
Y tu sin mi  
Dime quién puede ser feliz  
Y eso no me gusta  
Eso no me gusta**

**Yo te juré a ti eterno amor  
Y ahora otro te da calor  
Como aquella noche entre tú y yo...**

Hipo: **No sé quien te parece mejor  
Pero yo esto en tu corazón  
Y por eso pido perdón**

**Es que yo sin ti  
Y tu sin mi  
Dime quién puede ser feliz  
Y eso no me gusta  
Eso no me gusta**

**Me dijeron que te estas casando  
Tú no sabe como estoy sufriendo  
Esto te lo tengo que decir**

**Cuéntame  
Tu despedida para mi fue dura  
Será que te llevo a la luna  
Y yo no supe hacerlo así**

**Te estaba buscando  
Por las calles gritando  
Esto me está matando...**

**Te estaba buscando  
Por las calles gritando  
Como un loco tomando...**

**Es que yo sin ti  
Y tu sin mi  
Dime quién puede ser feliz  
Y eso no me gusta  
Eso no me gusta**

-Bueno bueno, y apenas estamos comenzando..

Hipo: **Yo te esperare  
No sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**

Alan: **Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso  
Que aunque no e vuelto ha ser el mismo y lo confieso  
Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te reso  
Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras  
Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas**

**La rabia me consume y lloras  
Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo  
Te lo juro no lo sabia y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria**

**Cuatro de septiembre, mi frase (si te vas no vuelves) me persigue  
Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas  
No entiendo por que no contestas  
Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue**

**Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría  
Me dicen que ahi estas, que no llame a la policía  
Luego cuelgan  
Todavía no pierdo la fe, y se que algún día volverás  
Y pase lo que pase…**

Hipo: **Yo te esperare  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
**Alan: **Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**

**Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma  
Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida  
Que ha raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz**

**Siento que la vida se me va por que no estoy contigo  
Siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño**

**Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá  
Apagar todo el amor que tu me enseñaste a sentir  
Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar  
Por qué de lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar  
Por que solo espero que algún día puedas escapar**

Hipo: **Yo te esperare  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare….**

**-**Wow, al parecer vinimos con todo- dijo hipo

**Continuara..**

**Se los juro que no sabia como terminar :( la preparatoria me tiene estresado y no puedo con todo, ojala y me entiendan, ya pueden matarme xD**


End file.
